


Auch im Nachhinein gibt es keine Perfektion

by alessiaskyler



Series: Force of Many Sights [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessiaskyler/pseuds/alessiaskyler
Summary: Viele sagen, der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Absichten gepflastert. Wenige können bezeugen, dass der Weg zurück weitaus schwieriger zu bewältigen ist. Nach einer Zeitreise muss Anakin sich nun dem stellen, was er geworden ist, während er versucht, den Verdacht des Jedi-Rates nicht auf sich zu ziehen und Palpatine aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und das Universum muss auch noch vor demselben Schicksal gerettet werden, das es einst heimgesucht hat. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er irgendwie einen Weg finden muss, das Gleichgewicht der Macht wiederherzustellen ... wieder einmal. [Übersetzung].
Relationships: OneSided Relationship - Relationship, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Force of Many Sights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577020
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hindsight is Not Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046282) by [DAsObiQuiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/pseuds/DAsObiQuiet). 



> Die Story gibt es schon seit einigen Jahren auf fanfiktion.de. Wem diese Website lieber ist, der findet die Story hier: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5569d1e100035f3a2f3f9ba2/1/Auch-im-Nachhinein-gibt-es-keine-Perfektion  
> Nun ist mir eingefallen, dass man die Story ja auch hier posten könnten (sehr früh, ich weiß). 
> 
> WICHTIG: Die Autorin hat die Geschichte inzwischen ein kleinen wenig überarbeitet, somit sind einige Stellen etwas anders, als ihre Version. Diese Stellen machen aber nur einen Bruchteil der Geschichte aus und verändern nichts am Plot. 
> 
> Ein ganz ganz ganz besonderer Dank gilt jedoch meiner Betaleserin Thalwa (http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Thalwa) die mich die ganze Zeit über unterstützt hat. Ohne sie wäre diese Übersetzung nicht so sehr zu genießen. Ich danke dir, Thalwa, für deine Hilfe und dafür, dass du dich mit mir rumgeschlagen hast, obwohl ich mit meinen Texten schon manchmal ziemlich anstrengend sein konnte. ♥ ;*

Alles zitterte wie wild, war laut und verbog sich, brach zusammen und zerbarst. Leute rannten panisch in verschiedenste Richtungen und versuchten der todgeweihten Konstruktion des zweiten Todesterns zu entkommen. Die ganze Welt stürzte um ihn herum ein und das erste Mal in seinem Leben war ihm, als könne er in Frieden sterben. Er lächelte, als er diese besorgten blauen Augen erblickte -seinen so ähnlich. Augen, die ihn anstarrten und anflehten, am Leben zu bleiben. Oh, aber er konnte der Bitte nicht nachkommen.

„Gehe nun, mein Sohn“, schaffte er es irgendwie zu sagen. „Lass mich zurück!“

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas sagte er darüber, ihn zu retten. War es schon immer so schwer gewesen zu hören?

„Das hast du bereits, Luke“, antwortete er und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es immer schwieriger und schwieriger wurde zu sprechen. „Du hattest recht.“ Er zwang sich dazu, den Jungen zu fokussieren, aber seine Augen verweigerten den Gehorsam. „Du hast dich nicht in mir geirrt, mein Sohn“, fuhr er fort. „Sag deiner Schwester ... du hattest recht...“

Unfähig noch weiter durchzuhalten, erlaubte er sich selbst etwas zu tun, wozu er noch nie zuvor in der Lage gewesen war: Er ließ los und schlüpfte in die wartenden Arme der Macht.

Er hatte nie viele Gedanken an Frieden verschwendet. Nun ja, wahren Frieden. Er hatte behauptet, es zu versuchen und Sicherheit und Frieden in das Imperiale Regime zu bringen, aber auch wenn es kaum Konflikte gab, war das kein Frieden. Ebenso hatte er versucht für Frieden in der Republik zu kämpfen. Aber die Ergebnisse waren alles andere als spektakulär gewesen, egal was die Holovids behauptet hatten. In seinem eigenen Leben hatte er ein Ressentiment gegen persönlichen Frieden entwickelt, ihn abgelehnt und dann als Sith durch und durch verbannt.

Nun, da er all diesen dunklen Tendenzen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, realisierte er, warum die Jedi nach Frieden strebten. Er fühlte Wärme und Mut, und Ruhe, die ihn _nach Hause_ rief. Ein Ort, an dem er zu Ruhe kommen konnte. Ein Ort, wo alles, was er getan hatte, keine Rolle mehr spielte. All seine kindlichen Unsicherheiten, Frustrationen aus der Jugend und sein Erwachsenenleben im Generellen hatten ihn unbewusst geplagt und heimgesucht, hatten ihn nach unten gezogen und in der Dunkelheit behalten. Die Wurzeln vieler dieser Probleme, die zuvor so wichtig gewesen waren, schienen nun ... unbedeutend. Er fühlte sich so ... hell.

Der Sith-Kodex besagte, die Macht würde ihn befreien. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass jeder, der daran glaubte, keine Erfahrungen mit wahrem Frieden gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich zweifellos nicht so, als ob er jemals frei gewesen wäre.

Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht.

Er musste einen kleinen Gedanken an den Schluss hängen: Die Macht ist Freiheit.

Er fand sein Bewusstsein dabei wieder, wie es in den beruhigenden Wellen abdriftete, denen man, wie er glaubte, vertrauen konnte. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder zu vertrauen. Viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, während er durch die Wärme der lebendigen Macht trieb. Der Erste war, was für Dankbarkeit er seinem Sohn entgegen brachte ... der Sohn, der an ihn geglaubt hatte, der ihn genug geliebt hatte, um über das Monster, dass er geworden war, hinwegzusehen. Der zweite Gedanke flüsterte, dass er hier nicht hingehörte; er verdiente das nicht. Doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht. Ein dritter Gedanke fragte sich, wann sein Bewusstsein im Licht verblassen würde; in dem Teil der Macht, den er seit Jahren nicht berührt hatte. Er schwelgte in der Stille und der Wärme, in den vor langer Zeit aufgegebenen Gedanken an jede Art friedlichen Lebens nach dem Tod.

Ein Wald, der voller Leben war, so wie er es nie gesehen hatte, entstand langsam um ihn herum und er fand sich selbst dabei wieder, wie er sich in Richtung einiger Lichter bewegte. Das nächste flackerte durch die tiefen Schatten. Jemand hatte ein Feuer entfacht.

Während die Flammen brannten, begann er sich zu fühlen, als ob eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden war. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er die Maske an der Spitze des Haufen voll brennendem Holz wiedererkannte. Es war Darth Vaders Maske. Also hatte sein Körper auf dem Rest des Piers gelegen und war mit einer Jedi-Beerdigung geehrt worden. Der Gedanke erwärmte sein Herz, während das Feuer langsam jegliche Verbindung, die er zum materiellen Universum gehabt hatte, trennte. 

Eine Gestalt stellte sich auf die entgegengesetzte Seite des Feuers; der einsame Trauernde ... Luke. Der Junge - nein, der junge Mann - nickte endgültig zum Abschied und kehrte zu den offensichtlichen Festivitäten zurück, während jedermann jubelte und feierte. Natürlich würden sie - eine Schreckensherrschaft hatte sein Ende gefunden.

Eine Schreckensherrschaft, die er mit kreiert hatte.

Eine Schreckensherrschaft, die er mit zerstört hatte.

Er folgt Luke, der sich seinen tanzenden und lachenden Freunden näherte, als diese den kleinen beharrten Ureinwohnern des Planeten auswichen. Luke saß an der Peripherie, beobachtete die Tänze und lauschte der Musik mit einem Lächeln. Dann, als hätte er etwas gespürt, drehte sich Luke um und fokussierte sich auf seinen Vater und die zwei Präsenzen neben ihm. 

Das brachte das erste richtige Lächeln seit Jahren auf seine Lippen. Beide, Yoda und Obi-Wan, waren neben ihm erschienen und jeder von ihnen grinste ihn an. Er konnte an ihrem Lächeln erkennen, dass sie ihm verziehen hatten und das brachte seinem einst so stark beladenen Herzen noch mehr Erleichterung.

Sein Lächeln wuchs, als er wieder zu Luke sah und der Junge selbst ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Ein Lächeln von Wange zu Wange und voll purem Glück.

Er hatte dieses Lächeln von seiner Mutter.

Einen Moment lang war das Universum mit sich im Reinen. Wie er es genoss. So in Frieden und Harmonie - war es das, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte? Er wollte so viele Dinge sagen, aber bevor er die Chance dazu bekam, begann die Szenerie zu verblassen. Einen Moment lang wollte er dagegen ankämpfen, wollte mit seinem Sohn reden, aber als Luke sich zu seinen Freunden drehte, ließ er die Welt aus seinen Sinnen entschwinden - gewillt, sich einfach für sie und ihren Sieg zu freuen. Er fühlte eine Woge voll Zufriedenheit, als er wieder in seiner Ziellosigkeit durchs Licht trieb. 

Er wäre glücklich gewesen, in diesem Zustand zu verweilen. Es war sicher nicht schwer, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber nicht lange nach seiner Rückkehr in die Macht unterbrach eine Stimme die endlose Stille.

„Anakin, wenn du alles in deinem Leben ändern könntest, würdest du es tun?“ Das klang wie Obi-Wan.

Er hielt inne und dachte nach. Gesichter unzähliger Jedi schwirrten durch seinen Kopf; zusammengekauert aus Furcht vor ihm. Leute, die starben, als er ihnen das Leben aus ihren Körpern gewürgt hatte. Padmé...

„Ja“, antwortete er nur.

„Dann betrachte dies als mein Geschenk. Als Wiedergutmachung, dafür dass ich dich zurückgelassen habe.“

„Mich zurückgelassen ...“, er stoppte, als er spürte, wie sich die Präsenz zurückzog, weshalb er nach ihr griff, um sie an sich zu ziehen. „Wartet ... Obi-Wan! Meister!“

Das Licht verblasste so schnell, dass es sich so anfühlte, als würde man abrupt ein klaffendes Loch in seiner Seele hinterlassen

xXx

Langsam erlangte er sein Bewusstsein zurück. Er bereute es, diesen Traum verlassen zu müssen - er hatte so selten gute Träume - aber er wusste, er musste aufstehen. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, aber er weigerte sich, sein wachsendes Bewusstsein loszulassen.

Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Sein lustloser Verstand brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu entladen und zu verarbeiten, was falsch gelaufen war. Der systematische Check begann mit seiner Atemschutzmaske. Er konnte atmen. Richtiges Atmen, ohne Atemschutzmaske, schien seiner merkwürdig schmerzlosen Brust beim Ausweiten und Zusammenziehen in der trockenen rauen Luft zu helfen.

Dann realisierte er, dass er seine Hände fühlen konnte - und seine Beine auch. 

Alle Gedanken darüber, weiter im Schlaf zu verharren, wurden beiseite geschoben, als er seinen Weg zurück in die Welt fand. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er rang darum aufzustehen, während seine Hände zu seinem Gesicht wanderten. Keine Maske. Er schaute zu seiner Brust hinab. Kein schwarzes Panel mit blinkenden Lichtern, die seine Lebenserhaltung signalisierten. Er hatte seine Rüstung nicht an.

Er bemerkte jedoch das abgenutzte raue und braune Outfit, das seine beträchtlich kleinere Gestalt bedeckte. Er hatte es fast 40 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Kopf drehte und seine Umgebung betrachtete. Ein altes Zimmer in einem alten Haus, klein aber heimelig und komfortabel. Eine Spur von Armut, von den fadenscheinigen Teppichen zu den nicht übereinstimmenden Vorhängen an den blättrigen Transpari-Fenstern, aber er erkannte jeden Zentimeter wieder. Das war sein Zuhause ... auf Tatooine.

Zum ersten Mal seit über 20 Jahren beschleunigte sich seine Atmung, und er fühlte die vertraute Empfindung, nicht mehr genügend Luft zu bekommen.

„Ani?“, kam eine Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer und sein Herz setzte beinahe aus.

Er musste träumen. Er _musste_. Unwillkürlich sahen seine Augen zur Tür, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Er konnte hören, wie sich jemand näherte, aber er wagte es nicht, zu glauben ... konnte nicht glauben,dass-

Und da war sie: Ging durch die Tür mit einem Handtuch auf ihrer Schulter, während sie sich die Haare zurückband.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich gehört habe“, sagte sie mit diesem vertrautem, gütigem Lächeln, das ihn immer noch in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Er konnte ihr nicht antworten. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten war da nichts, dass seine Stimmbänder verdunkelte, aber er konnte einfach nicht sprechen. Sie musste sein Zögern bemerkt haben, da sie sich etwas mehr auf ihn konzentrierte. Ihre Züge verhärteten sich besorgt.

„Ani? Geht es dir gut?“

Er konnte ihr immer noch nicht antworten, aber er schaffte es zu nicken.

„Bist du sicher?“

Ein weiteres Nicken.

Sie fuhr damit fort, ihn zu beobachten und ignorierte seine Antwort. In diesem Augenblick war er wirklich wieder ein Kind, nicht nur physisch, sondern auch geistig. In all seinen Jahren im Tempel hatte ihn nie jemand hinterfragt, wenn er nach Strich und Faden gelogen hatte, dass es ihm gut ging. Alle schienen so auf sich selbst fixiert. So versessen darauf, andere alles allein durchstehen zu lassen. Keiner schien sich wirklich um den anderen kümmern zu wollen ... nicht wie sie es immer bei ihm getan hatte.

Shmi lief zu seiner Bettseite und kniete sich vor ihm hin. „Oh Ani“, sagte sie sanft, „Bitte sag mir, was los ist.“

In den Tagen und Monaten, die kommen würden, würde er sich für das Fehlen von Selbstkontrolle immer und immer wieder tadeln, aber in diesem Moment spielte nicht anderes eine Rolle. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals und klammerte sich fest an ihre raue Robe, während er seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub.

„Mom“, flüsterte er und war kaum in der Lage seinen Hals zum Arbeiten zu bringen. „Mom ...“

„Hattest du einen Alptraum?“, fragte sie.

Er nickte und wagte es nicht, loszulassen. Er hatte Angst, dass sie vielleicht verschwand oder ihm wegsterben würde. In seiner letzten Erinnerung war sie eine schwache gefolterte Person gewesen, die kaum in der Lage gewesen war, ihre Hand zu heben und ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Das hier war die Mutter, an die sich sein Herz erinnerte: eine starke engagierte Frau mit einem eisernen Willen und einer allumfassenden Liebe für jeden, den sie traf.

„Shhh“, flüsterte sie, hob ihn hoch und drehte sich um, um auf seinem Bett zu sitzen, während sie ihn in ihren Armen wiegte. Sie schaukelte in dem abgenutzten Bett vor und zurück und begann sogar zu singen. Der lang vergessene Klang sprang sofort zurück in seinen Gedanken, als ihre tiefe Stimme die Noten leicht wegfegte.

Sie saßen so eine ganze Zeit lang.

xXx

Anakin hatte seine Erfahrungen als Sklave nicht vergessen. Wie konnte er? Er war letzten Endes nie wirklich frei gewesen. Entweder war er ein Sklave gewesen irgendeiner dummen Prophezeiung und einem Orden, der sich nicht für ihn interessierte oder einer der dunklen Seite, der seinem Sith-Meister gehörte. Die dunkle Seite hatte ihn nicht befreit, wie es ihre Lehre versprochen hatte. Die helle Seite hatte ihm wenigstens nicht offen ein Trugbild der Freiheit vorgegaukelt, obgleich er ursprünglich gedacht hatte, er wäre frei, nachdem er Tatooine zum ersten Mal verlassen hatte. Also hatte es ihn nicht überrascht, dass der Umstand, wieder der „Besitz“ von jemandem zu sein, irgendwie nicht wirklich wie eine Veränderung von seiner alten Lebensweise schien.

Er ging in einer Art betäubenden Schleier zu Wattos Laden. Er arbeitete an dem, an dem er arbeiten musste und das schien alles zu sein, zu dem er anscheinend fähig war, während sein Verstand seine Situation verarbeitete.

Jetzt, da er sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Arbeitsräume und den Haufen Müll, den der Toydarianer als Ware bezeichnete, bahnte, konnte er nicht anders, als eine Spur von Zufriedenheit zu empfinden. Nein, das war nicht das passende Wort. Resignation. Ja, das passte zu seinem Zustand. Selbst ihm erschien es eher traurig, dass dieser Kinderkörper, normalerweise so voller Hoffnungen und Träume, nun einfach nur still herumschlendern würde ... na ja, wie ein Mann, der mindestens dreißig Jahre älter war. Anstelle der naiven Hoffnung eines Kindes, war er ein Mann geworden, der zu viel in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und hatte beobachten müssen, wie seine Träume gründlich vor seinen eigenen Augen zerschmettert worden waren. Nun waren diese Träume zurück und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit ihnen anstellen sollte. Manchmal in der Nacht, wenn er an nichts anderes denken wollte, wunderte er sich, ob es jemanden aufgefallen war.

Er war später am Tag immer noch so zerstreut, dass er die sich öffnende Tür gefolgt von wütenden Schritten gar nicht bemerkte. Er spürte die, sich dem Laden nähernden, Präsenzen sowieso. Vielmehr arbeitete er sich einfach durch seine Arbeit und staunte über das Gefühl, alle vier Gliedmaßen zurück zu haben. Er konnte jede Struktur der Oberfläche eines Objektes spüren, das er in seiner Hand hielt. Egal welches. Den Dreck und Sand auf der Theke, die er ständig versuchte zu putzen. Das glatte schleimige Gefühl des Schmierfettes, das er benutzte, um Maschinen zu reparieren ...

„... Der Sklavenjunge hat die Bestellung falsch verstanden. Ich bin morgen zurück und wenn du dann nicht das hast, was ich brauche, gehe ich damit zu den Hutten.“ Dieses Mal konnte Anakin nicht anders, als aufzublicken und zu beobachten, wie der Humanoide - _wahrscheinlich ein Kopfgeldjäger_ \- diese Worte Watto hinterher rief, während er aus dem Laden stürmte.

Ein Gefühl von Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus. Er erinnerte sich jetzt an diesen Tag.

Watto schlug sie nicht oft, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht bestraft wurden.

„Keine Rationen für eine Woche!“, zischte er Anakin zu und schwebte einfach durch die Türöffnung. Seine Augen starrten nur auf die herausgehende Figur. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht Anakins Schuld war, dass der Kopfgeldjäger nach Strich und Faden gelogen hatte, aber offenbar hatte er genug gegen Watto in der Hand, sodass dieser es nicht darauf ankommen lassen konnte. Anakin wusste, was nun kommen würde. Gerade hatte sein Meister Geld verloren und ihre „Bestrafung" würde helfen, dass Geld, das er verloren hatte, wieder reinzuholen.

Leider wurden Sklaven nicht bezahlt. Jedenfalls nicht konventionell. Sie verließen sich auf ihre Meister, wenn es um Lebensmittel ging. Anakin konnte ohne Essen auskommen. Die Jahrzehnte lange intravenöse Fütterung hatte dafür gesorgt. Auch wenn sein gegenwärtiger Körper nicht an diese Situation gewöhnt war. Seine Mutter andererseits ...

Die Wut kam viel zu schnell. Wie konnte er es _wagen_ , sie für etwas bezahlen zu lassen, was nicht unter ihrem Einfluss stand? Wie konnte er es wagen, Shmi zu verletzen? Es wäre so einfach, das Leben aus dieser Kreatur zu würgen und dann zu sehen, was sie tun könnt-

Er stoppte seinen Gedankenprozess auf der Stelle und hielt sich mit seiner Hand den Kopf, um zu versuchen, die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken. Diese Gedanken würden ihn nirgendwo hinbringen. Wenn er Watto tötete, selbst wenn niemand sonst realisierte, was passiert war, würden sie entweder jemandem, der dem Toydarianer nahe stand, zugeordnet werden oder die lokale Sklavengilde würde sie beanspruchen und wieder verkaufen und das wahrscheinlich getrennt. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, welche Erfahrungen er seiner Mutter damit antun würde.

Abgesehen davon hatten sie ein paar Vorräte zuhause. Sie hatten schon vorher solche Zeiten durchgemacht. So schwer würde es nicht werden

Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als diesen Umstand fürs Erste zu akzeptieren, aber sein Wille, Befehle tatsächlich zu befolgen, war gefährlich dünn. Leider hatte es nur Sekunden gedauert, um ihn abzulegen. Er musste daran arbeiten.

Er blickte zu dem Toydarianer, welcher überrascht von seinem Schweigen schien. Watto hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor die blaue Kreatur sich umdrehte und zurück nach draußen flog.

Anakin atmete tief ein - er schätzte, er müsste wahrscheinlich versuchen sich am nächsten Tag rar wirken zu lassen, wenn der Humanoide wiederkam. Er wusste nicht, ob er wieder so ruhig würde bleiben können, wenn er diesen Abschaum wiedersah.

Er hatte Luke gesagt, es gäbe Gutes in ihm. Er war zum Licht zurückgekehrt und er würde nicht wieder fallen. Er. Würde. _Nicht_. _Fallen!_

Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich an diesem Tag weiter in seine Arbeit zu vertiefen


	2. Begegnungen

Anakin hatte vergessen, wie sehr er es einfach mochte an Maschinen zu arbeiten. Es brachte ein Gefühl der Ruhe mit sich, das er scheinbar nicht auf anderem Wege erreichen konnte. Es frustrierte ihn aber auch, da er keinen anderen Weg finden konnte. Aber das war es wert. Er fand es interessant, dass er seit einer Standard-Woche zurück in der Vergangenheit war - aus Mangel an einer besseren Definition für seine Situation - und bereits scheinbar so viele Dinge über sich selbst wiederentdeckte, die er in seiner Zeit als Sith vergessen hatte. Manchmal wunderte er sich, ob das alles nicht einfach nur ein Traum war – durch die Macht vielleicht? Obwohl er irgendwie wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er wusste immer noch weitaus mehr als ein Outer Rim-Sklave über Jedi- und Sithlehren wissen sollte, um ihn glauben zu lassen, dass das nicht real gewesen war.

Während er seufzte – und er war dankbar, dass er das tun konnte, da seine lebenserhaltende Maske so etwas nie zugelassen hatte – hob er einen Hydrospanner auf und kehrte zu seiner gegenwärtigen Bergungsarbeit zurück. In Zeiten wie diesen wünschte er sich nur für einige Momente, er könnte jemand anderes sein; jemand, der für den Rest seines Lebens als Mechaniker arbeiten konnte. Er müsste sich nicht um irgendeine dumme Prophezeiung, die Jedi oder Palpatine kümmern. Für einige Momente gab er diesem Gedankenzug nach. Wie würde es sein, so ein bescheidenes Leben zu führen? Er müsste nur einen Weg finden, sich selbst und seine Mutter zu befreien, dann könnte er auf irgendeinen Outer Rim-Planeten ziehen und ein Unternehmen gründen. Sie könnten dort leben und einfach-

 _Nein_ , schüttelte er bedauernd seinen Kopf. Er könnte niemals einfach nur daneben stehen und nichts tun. So zu handeln, würde gegen jeden Instinkt gehen, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Es würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Nicht, dass es seiner geistige Gesundheit je gut getan hätte, wenn er sich eingemischt hatte. Konnte er seine Entscheidung, der dunklen Seite zu folgen, eine des Wahnsinns nennen? Konnte man ihn noch für wahnsinnig halten, wenn man wusste, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Geist verloren hatte? Er vermied zwingend diese bestimme Sichtweise. 

Ein Zucken in der Macht brachte ihn dazu , seine Werkzeuge fallen zu lassen und aufzuspringen. Zwei helle Präsenzen hatten sich auf einmal dem Planeten genähert, und er kannte sie. Nun ja, eine von ihnen. Es war unmöglich, dass er sie jemals vergessen würde.

„Obi-Wan", murmelte er, mehr geschockt als alles andere. Das würde bedeuten, dass die andere Machtpräsenz Qui-Gon Jinn war – der Mann, der ihn ursprünglich gefunden hatte. 

Zum ersten Mal, seit er erfahren hatte, dass er einen Sohn besaß, geriet er in Panik.

Natürlich gerieten weder Jedi noch Sith in Panik und er somit selbstverständlich auch nicht. Er hatte Jahre des Trainings und Lebens als beide durchgemacht, also hielt er dieses spezielle Gefühl in Zaum. Spärlich. Paradox, dass sein Obi-Wan stolz gewesen wäre.

Also nahm er zwanghaft einen ruhigen Atemzug und ging im Geiste eine Checkliste durch. 

_Was zuerst? Check deine mentalen Schilde. Stelle sicher, dass sie dich nicht spüren können._ Er tat wie ihm geheißen und war erleichtert, als er sie fest an ihrem Platz auffand. _Als zweites ..._

Er wusste es nicht. Oh bei der Macht, er wusste es nicht!

Komisch, wie schnell Panik zu Wut werden konnte.

 _Beruhig dich, Skywalker_ , sagte er ernst zu sich selbst. _Denk logisch drüber nach._

Bedauerlicherweise war Logik nie wirklich seine größte Stärke gewesen. Während er mehrere Atemübungen nutzte, versuchte er weiter, sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen und begann verschiedene mögliche Szenarien durchzugehen. Und all das, während er sich dafür schellte, nicht weiter vorbereitet zu sein. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwann kommen würden. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

Er zwang sich, über die anstehende Aufgabe nachzudenken.

Option Nummer 1: Er mied sie um jeden Preis und hoffte, er könnte den Jedi-Meister überlisten. Pro: Er müsste sich nicht wieder um den Jedi-Orden sorgen, jedenfalls für eine kleine Weile. Contra: Er und seine Mutter würden mindestens viele weitere Jahre lang Sklaven bleiben, oder zumindest so lange bis irgendjemand Anakin soweit auf die Palme brachte, dass er die Macht nutzte...

Resultat: Schwer zu meistern, viele potenzielle unerwünschte Nebeneffekte, eine extreme Menge unbekannter Variablen.

Option Nummer 2: Er ließ die Dinge abspielen wie zuvor, verschwand von dem Planeten und weigerte sich dann, ein Jedi zu werden. Pro: Er wäre frei und während er die Aufmerksamkeit der Jedi hatte, müsste er sich nicht sorgen, selbst einer zu werden. Er könnte dann auch daran arbeiten, seine Mutter zu befreien. Contra: Wenn die Jedi auf seine Präsenz aufmerksam würden, würde es wahrscheinlich auch ein bestimmter Sith-Lord ... und das durfte er nicht zulassen. In seinem derzeitigen Körper war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass er jemals gegen Sidious ankommen konnte - oder gegen irgendeinen seiner Schüler, egal wie sehr Anakin es hasste, das zuzugeben. Ohne Jedi-Schutz musste er vor den Machtanwendern der dunklen und hellen Seite fliehen, die ihn jagen würden. Er könnte wahrscheinlich zumindest eine Weile dagegen ankommen, immerhin war sein Wissen über viele Outer Rim-Sternensysteme recht groß, nachdem er sie nach der Rebellenbasis durchsucht hatte, aber wie würde seine Mutter reagieren?

Resultat: Plausibel, aber nur etwas leichter mit sogar noch mehr unbekannten Variablen. 

Option Nummer 3: Er ließ die Dinge abspielen wie gehabt und schloss sich dem Jedi-Orden an ... erneut. Pro: Es würde die meiste Kontrolle bieten, da er von vielen Ereignissen wissen würde, bevor sie überhaupt erst eintraten. Er wäre in der Lage, etwas gegen die besagten Ereignisse zu unternehmen und die Jedi würden ihm etwas Schutz vor Palpatine bieten. Contra: Konnte er die Jedi und alle anderen überzeugen, dass er nur ein unschuldiger Ex-Sklave war? Die Jedi waren sich der Welt um sich herum nicht bewusst, aber seltsam fokussiert, wenn es um Details ging. Konnte er sein Sith-Training geheim halten? Wenn er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen wollte, musste er es geheim halten.

Obendrein würde er gezwungen sein, den Leuten gegenüberzustehen, die er in seinem früheren Leben abgeschlachtet hatte. So sehr es ihm auch leid tat, an seinen kleinen Händen klebte immer noch das Blut all dieser Unschuldigen. Außerdem müsste er sich wieder den Regeln und Regulierungen des Jedi-Ordens unterwerfen, und er wusste nicht, ob er die nötige Geduld dafür aufbringen konnte. 

Streich das, er war sich sicher, dass er die Geduld dafür nicht aufbringen konnte.

Und er müsste das Mantra des „Auserwählten“ wieder annehmen, und er wusste, damit wollte er nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Sein stärkstes Argument bei Option 3 war jedoch die Tatsache, dass er dem Pfad folgen würde, an dem er versagt hatte. Würde er sich selbst aufrichten, nur um danach wieder alles zu verlieren? Er hatte zu der Zeit nicht einmal realisiert, dass er alles zerstört hatte, worauf er hingearbeitet hatte. Manchmal erstaunte es ihn, dass er solange mit keinem anderen richtigen Ziel als der „Zerstörung der Rebellion“ weitergemacht hatte. Wut und Hass waren in der Tat mächtig, aber war es diese Macht wert? Vielleicht, wenn Macht jemandes ultimatives Ziel war. Wann war sein Ziel, die zu beschützen, die er liebte, zu dem geworden, immer mehr Macht zu gewinnen und zu behalten.

 _Konzentration, Skywalker_ , sagte er sich selbst und zwang seine Gedanken auf das anstehende Problem zurück.

Resultat dieser Option: Emotional schwierig, aber mit der kleinsten Menge unbekannter Variablen.

Schien nicht so, als hätte er eine große Auswahlmöglichkeit. Die Ausführung aller drei Optionen wäre schwer, geschweige denn mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.

Aus Gewohnheit begann er auf- und abzugehen und betrachtete den Boden ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen, während er die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Was sollte er wählen? Vielleicht sollte er die sich annähernden Präsenzen einfach wirklich ignorieren. Seine Augen wanderten vorsichtig zu der Eingangstür an der Vorderseite des Ladens. Es würde helfen, wenn er sich erinnern könnte, wie genau die Situation beim ersten Mal von Statten gegangen war. Er konnte sich nur vage erinnern. Verlor er seine Erinnerungen? Oder was das normal? Andererseits, was an seiner Situation konnte man schon als normal bezeichnen?

„Was machst du? Geh zurück an die Arbeit!“, schimpfte Watto mit ihm, als er den Teil des Ladens passierte, in dem Anakin arbeitete. 

Er warf dem Toydarianer einen bösen Blick zu und war etwas überrascht, als sich der Ärger auf dem Gesicht des anderen in einen Ausdruck der unsicheren Furcht verwandelte. Anakin sah als erster weg und wunderte sich sogleich, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war, Watto so zu erschrecken. Hatte er etwas mittels der Macht projiziert? Wenn dem so war, war ihm seine Kontrolle zu weit entglitten. Entweder das oder er war es einfach zu sehr gewöhnt, Leute einzuschüchtern.

Watto schien seine Fassung wiedererlangt zu haben und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er ihn freimachen. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, flog er in den vorderen Teil des Ladens und ließ Anakin allein, sodass dieser seine Werkzeuge aufheben und wieder anfangen konnte zu arbeiten. Vielleicht würde ihm während der Arbeit ein weiterer Plan einfallen.

Irgendwie bezweifelte er das.

xXx

Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden, um auf den Planeten zu landen und in die Stadt zu kommen. Er konnte spüren, wie sie gerade zu Fuß gingen und langsam immer näher und näher kamen. Daraufhin dachte er daran, wen er in der kleinen Gruppe sehen würde und erstarrte augenblicklich. _Sie_ würde bei Qui-Gon sein. 

Padmé. Wie hatte er sie vergessen können? 

Nein, nicht vergessen - gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt ... für so lange...

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er ihr entgegentreten? Wie konnte er ihr unter die Augen treten nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte? Wie könnte er irgendetwas tun?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erwog er die Vorzüge der simplen Flucht. Bevor Watto irgendetwas bemerkte und den Transmitter betätigte, wären Qui-Gon und seine kleine nicht angepasste Gruppe schon lange weg. Es benötigte jede Spur der Kontrolle, um nicht einfach seine Werkzeuge fallen zu lassen und an Ort und Stelle wegzurennen. Immerhin wäre _alles_ besser als ihr wieder gegenüber zu treten.

Das Problem war, dass er, so sehr er sie nicht mehr wiedersehen wollte, sich nach ihr sehnte. Wie lange war es her, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, ihr wallendes Haar und ihre sanften braunen Augen zu betrachten, die es immer wieder schafften, ihm den Atem zu verschlagen? Oh, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, nur einen Blick von ihr zu erhaschen... aber das verdiente er nicht. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er das.

Er verfolgte die etwas unbekanntere Machtsignatur des älteren Jedi, als dieser sich näherte – nur leicht erleichtert, dass Obi-Wan nicht mit ihnen gekommen war. Als Qui-Gon die Stadt betreten hatte, hatte sich Anakin in einen ziemlich unangenehmen Zustand verfahren. 

Seine Ablenkung machte es besonders schwer, die Dinge zu reparieren, die ihm Watto vor die Nase knallte. Er musste die Polarität der Power-Kupplungen seiner besonderen Projekte aufgrund von Fehlern und Fehlkalkulationen zurückstellen. Jedes Mal, wenn dem so war, legte seine Frustration einen Zahn zu und er begann, die Geduld ziemlich schnell zu verlieren. Jede einzelne Atemübung, an die er sich erinnern konnte, schien nicht viel helfen – nicht mal beim zweiten Mal. Er wollte gerade ein drittes Mal beginnen, als er spürte, wie sie den Laden betraten. 

_Bleib ruhig, Skywalker_ , sagte er sich selbst entschlossen. _So oder so musst du ruhig bleiben._

Dann hörte er, wie Watto nach ihm rief.

Sein einigermaßen ruhiger Magen schlug plötzlich Flick-Flacks und er benötigte jede Spur seiner Willenskraft, um zu verhindern, dass er hier und jetzt wegrannte. Stattdessen ging er gelassen in die Vorderseite des Ladens und vermied dabei jeglichen Augenkontakt.

„Was hat das so lang gedauert?“, fragte Watto auf huttisch. Anakin machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, als er zur Theke ging und sich selbst auf diese hievte. Es gab keinen begehbaren Raum hinter der Theke, da der Toydarianer keinen brauchten, aber das Hieven auf die dreckige Oberfläche, ließ Anakin sich klein und unwohl fühlen, trotz der familiären Geste. Das war das letzte, das er vor _ihr_ sein wollte. Innerlich ächzend, fuhr sich seine Nervosität sogar noch weiter fest. „Pass einfach auf den Laden auf“, brummte Watto und schenkte Qui-Gon ein Lächeln.

„Also, begleitet mich in mein Lager, heh. Wir werden schon finden, was ihr braucht, eh?“

Anakin schluckte und zwang sich selbst, sie beim Hinausgehen zu beobachten. Kurz bevor sie den Laden verließen, ging Qui-Gon auf Jar Jar zu und nahm ihm etwas weg.

„Du fasst hier nichts an, verstanden?“, warnte er ihn mit einer Spur von Verärgerung. Anakin hätte fast gelächelt. Fast. Ganz besonders, als Jar Jar seine ziemlich beeindruckende Zunge nach dem sich zurückziehenden Rücken des Jedi-Meisters ausstreckte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Qui-Gon diese unhöfliche Geste aufgefallen war, aber dieser ließ sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen folgte er dem Toydarianer einfach die Stufen hoch in den hinteren Bereich. Typisch Jedi. Er konnte schon sehen, woher Obi-Wan viele seiner Manierismen hatte. Seine Augen folgten Erzwo, als der Astromech Qui-Gon ungeschickt die Stufen hoch folge.

Den kleinen Droiden hatte er auch vermisst.

Als er und die anderen zwei Wesen allein gelassen wurden, spürte Anakin, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. Er musste eine Beschäftigung finden, damit er sich von _ihr_ ablenken konnte, also konzentrierte er sich auf Jar Jar und erlaubte somit der Naboo, sich ein paar der Waren zu nähern – anders, als er es wahrscheinlich sollte. 

Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und warf einen heimlichen Blick aus seinem Blickwinkel auf sie. Sie sah genauso schön aus, wie in seinen Erinnerungen. 

„Mein Engel...“, flüsterte er und spürte dabei diesen tiefen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen, der immer kam, wenn er an sie dachte. 

„Wie bitte?“, fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm. 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag geriet er fast in Panik. Ihre braunen Augen fokussierten seine und er fand es plötzlich unglaublich schwierig zu sprechen. Die triste Atmosphäre des Vorderbereichs tat nichts, um von ihrer Schönheit abzulenken. Jedenfalls nicht in seinen Augen. „Bist du ein Engel?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, da er wusste, er musste etwas sagen. Es war sowieso die erste Frage gewesen, die er ihr gestellt hatte, oder?

„Ein was?“

Er wollte sich einfach in diesen Augen verlieren und dort für immer verweilen. „Ein Engel“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, und kämpfte um eine Erklärung. Alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie wunderschön waren, weil er sie immer mit seiner Frau gleichgesetzt hatte. Wo hatte er ursprünglich von ihnen gehört? Wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Bar irgendwo. „Die wunderschönsten Wesen des Universums.“

Er konnte sehen, dass sie geschmeichelt war und das gab ihm einen kleinen wenig mehr Mut. 

„Ich habe noch nie von ihnen gehört“, sagte sie und ging mit Belustigung auf ihrem Gesicht ein paar Schritte nach vorn.

Schuldig senkte er seinen Blick. „Oh.“

„Du bist ein komischer kleiner Junge“, sagte sie. Ugh. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht diese Worte aus ihrem Mund hören. „Woher kennst du sie?“

Zum Glück hatten seine Hände irgendwas gefunden, womit sie sich beschäftigen konnten und er begann an einigen Knöpfen auf dem Gerät, das er aufgehoben hatte, herumzuspielen. „Ich hab's gehört“, sagte er sanft.

„Gehört?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Händler und düstere Weltraumpiloten kommen hier regelmäßig vorbei. Sie reden über viele Dinge.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte und dafür hätte er sich fast eine geschellt. Kein Neunjähriger würde so etwas sagen!

„Ich verstehe“, nickte sie. Selbst diese kleine Bewegung fesselte ihn. „Also, was treibst du hier so?“, fragte sie und sah sich um. Er schluckte hart. Warum hatte sie weggesehen? Hatte er sie verlegen gemacht? „Hauptsächlich bringe ich Dinge in Ordnung.“ Oh, wie er es verabscheute auf so eine kindische Sprache zurückgreifen zu müssen. „Manchmal pass ich auf den Laden auf. Manchmal fliege ich.“

„Fliegen?“, fragte sie und wandte sich wieder an ihn, „Fliegst was?“ 

„Pod-Renner.“

„Du kannst sie steuern?“

Er nickte. Das waren seine drei Hauptpflichten als "gesegneter" Kindersklave gewesen. „Schon solange ich zurückdenken kann“, sagte er sanft. 

„Wie lange lebst du denn hier schon?“, fragte sie mit einer noch netteren Stimme. Sie hatte offenbar eine Spur Schmerz in seiner Stimme vernommen. Er musste daran arbeiten. Trotz katastrophaler Konsequenzen wollte er mit allem herausplatzen. Er musste seine Emotionen besser verstecken, aber dazu war er in ihrer Nähe noch nie in der Lage gewesen. Sollte er es überhaupt riskieren, mit ihr zu reden? Was hatte er das erste Mal gesagt? Er konnte sich bis auf den „Engel“-Kommentar nicht an viel erinnern. Und dass sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Sklave war.

„Seit ich drei war“, antwortete er, im inneren Konflikt stehend, ob er ihr von seinem Sklavendasein erzählen sollte. Er konnte sich nicht mal an ihre Reaktion erinnern, außer dem Fakt, dass sie ihn als Menschen akzeptiert hatte anstelle eines Besitztums. Das war einer der Hauptgründe, warum er sich von Anfang an zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hatte.

„Du arbeitest hier seit du drei bist?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter und ich wurden an Gardula, die Huttin verkauft, aber sie hat uns bei einer Wette wieder verloren.“ Nun ja, soweit erinnerte er sich jedenfalls. Nicht, dass er das wollte. Selbst in seinen Jahren als Jedi-Ritter hatte er noch Narben auf seinem Rücken von seiner Zeit als Eigentum dieses ... _Dings_ getragen.

Und da war wieder die Wut. Er unterdrückte sie schnell, nicht gewillt solch einen Gefühlsausbruch je wieder vor Padmé auch nur zu tolerieren. 

„Du bist ein Sklave?“, fragte sie und hielt ihren Ausdruck vorsichtig unter Kontrolle. Er kannte sie jedoch zu gut. Sie konnte die Abscheu in ihrer Stimme nicht verschleiern. Ein Stich des Schmerzes zuckte wieder durch sein Herz. War das ihre Reaktion beim ersten Mal gewesen? Oder hatte er sie nur nicht gut genug gekannt, um das zu erkennen?

„Ja“, sagte er und hob seinen Blick, um ihrem zu begegnen. Die Abscheu wandelte sich in Mitleid. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, „eines Tages werden wir frei sein.“ 

Sie lächelte und wirkte beeindruckt. Ein Teil seines Herzens, das an ihrer Reaktion fast gestorben wäre, erwachte plötzlich wieder zum Leben. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das werdet“, sagte sie sanft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht alles ganz verstehe. Dieser Ort ist mir fremd."

Ein Klirren lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Jar Jar, der bei der Jagd nach einem Droiden, den er versehentlich aktiviert hatte, über wer weiß was gestolpert war. Er sah Padmé aus seinem Augenwinkel lächeln und entschied, das Spektakel für einen Moment weitergehen zu lassen, bis Jar Jar den Droiden am Hals zu fassen bekam, sodass der Droide nun über dem Boden schwebte.

„Die Schnauze“, sagte er schließlich. Jar Jar bedachte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick. „Hau ihm auf die Schnauze.“ Er hatte vergessen, wie äußerst nervenaufreibend der Gungan sein konnte.

„Oh“, sagte Jar Jar, befolgte seine Anleitung und betrachtete den Droiden, als dieser deaktiviert war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich wieder in etwas anderem verwickelt hatte.

„Also lebst du hier mit deiner Mutter?“, fragte Padmé und beobachtete Jar Jar weiterhin belustigt.

„Ja“, antwortete Anakin.

„Wie ist sie so?“

Hatte sie beim ersten Mal auch so viele Fragen gestellt? Politiker. „Sie ist großartig. Die unglaublichste Person, die es gibt. Sie passt immer auf mich auf und stellt meine Bedürfnisse immer vor ihre eigenen. Ich liebe sie fast mehr als alles andere.“

„Fast?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

Anakin musste sich dazu zwingen, dass sein eigenes Lächeln ihrem ebenbürtig war. Tatsächlich war es sehr lange her, dass er Gebrauch von so etwas unseriösem, wie einem Lachen hatte machen müssen. Einer der Hauptgründe, warum er in letzter Zeit so viele Probleme damit hatte.

„Also, warum bist du hier?“, versuchte er den Spieß umzudrehen und begann, ihr Fragen zu stellen. Er kannte die Antwort natürlich schon, aber es würde ein viel behaglicheres – und wahrscheinlich sicheres – Thema sein.

„Unser Schiff wurde beschädigt und wir mussten hierher kommen, um einige Ersatzteile zu finden.“

„Ist das der erste Laden, bei dem ihr wart?“

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und sah zu Jar Jar, der begonnen hatte, versehentlich mit mehreren Teilen zu jonglieren, die irgendwie auf ihn gefallen waren. Ein Durcheinander, dass Anakin würde aufräumen müssen, aber Padmé schien es immer noch lustig zu finden, also war er gewillt, den Gungan fürs erste weitermachen zu lassen. 

„Ja. Meister Qui-Gon ist verantwortlich für das Finden von Teilen“, sagte sie und nickte in Richtung Tür, durch die der Jedi und der Ladenbesitzer verschwunden waren. „Er ist einfach zuerst hierhin gegangen und ich bin ihm gefolgt. Warum fragst du?“

„Weil ich bezweifle, dass irgendein anderer Laden in der Nähe Teile für einen Nubian besitzt.“

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Woher weißt du, dass wir einen Nubian haben?“, fragte sie.

Er erstarrte. Na toll, wie sollte er das beantworten? Er sah sich einen Moment in dem düsteren Raum um und wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen und erklären, dass er sie einfach belauscht hatte, als sie vorher gesprochen hatten, als plötzlich Qui-Gon hereinkam. Dieser verbarg seine Verärgerung nicht gerade gut. Nicht mal annähernd so gut, wie es Obi-Wan hätte, glaubte Anakin.

Der Gedanke überraschte ihn, aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da der Jedi bereits bekanntgab, dass sie nun gehen würden. Dann sah er hinter ihm den Gungan an und rief speziell dessen Namen, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Jar Jar verlor als Antwort prompt die wenige Konzentration, die er hatte und fiel um, wobei Teile und Gehäuse überall verstreut wurden.

Padmé wandte sich wieder an ihn und trug dieses brillante Lächeln, bei dem er weiche Knie bekam. „Ich freue mich, dass wir uns begegnet sind ... wie ist dein Name?“

Oh, er hatte ihn ihr noch gar nicht genannt.

„Anakin“, sagte er und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lächelte er. Er war so erleichtert, dass er ihr erstes Treffen nicht in den Sand gesetzt hatte, dass er vergaß, ihren Abschied zu erwidern. 

xXx

Watto hatte ihn an diesem Tag früher gehen lassen. Einer der Gründe, warum Anakin froh gewesen war, dass der Toydarianer sie gewonnen hatte, und nicht ein anderer Sklavenhalter. Nach seinem besonders zermürbenden Tag wollte Watto einfach alles vergessen und griff deshalb normalerweise zu einigen Drinks, nachdem er den Laden schloss. An diesen Tagen ließ er Anakin mit nur noch ein oder zwei Aufgaben nachhause, wie auch an diesem Nachmittag.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten immer noch durch seinen Kopf, als er die Gestelle schrubbte, die Teile umsortierte, das zu alte Metall und den Durastahl abwischte und polierte, bevor er es austauschte und dann weitermachte. Es war eine todlangweilige Aufgabe, aber eine für die er diese Nacht besonders dankbar war.

Bevor er es realisierte, war er fertig und ließ Watto wissen, dass er nun gehen würde. Alles war in einem Zustand von Benommenheit geschehen und es traf ihn wieder einmal hart, wie surreal die Welt doch schien. Diese Empfindung war ihm mehr als einmal gekommen, seit er in der Vergangenheit aufgewacht war.

Deshalb hielt er tatsächlich an, als er einem bestimmten Dug begegnete, von dem er sich nur vage erinnerte, ihn nicht leiden zu können. Dieser schien gerade Jar Jar pulverisieren zu wollen. Sollte er sich einmischen? So war Qui-Gon am Ende doch zu seinem Haus gekommen, erinnerte er sich jetzt.

Der Rest der Gruppe beobachtete das Spektakel einige Meter weiter entfernt. Padmés Gesichtsausdruck nagte stark an ihm. Sie sah besorgt aus, und beunruhigt ... und wie sollten sie sonst ihr Schiff repariert bekommen? Er wusste, wie viel ihr Planet ihr bedeutete, und deshalb überwand er sich zu seiner Entscheidung.

„Du willst mit einem Ausländer kämpfen?“, fragte er ruhig; erstaunt, an wie viel Huttese er sich noch erinnerte. In der Woche, in der er zurück gewesen war, hatte er nicht viel mehr gemacht, als zuzuhören, wie ihm Watto und Kunden Worte und harsche Phrasen an den Kopf geworfen hatten.

Der Dug sah zu Anakin, auf seinem Gesicht plötzlich ein Ausdruck, der so viel sagte wie „Frischfleisch“. Er ließ den Gungan fallen und stieß ihn weg.

„Bereit für das Rennen, Sklavenjunge?“, spottete er. „Oder soll ich dich einfach jetzt töten, damit du dir keine Sorgen mehr darum machen musst?“

Ach ja, das Rennen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du für mich bezahlen willst?“, fragte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. 

Das Gesicht des Dugs wandelte sich plötzlich in einen finsteren Blick. „Dann warte ich bis nach dem Rennen, aber dein Kopf wird mir gehören“, knurrte er und ging weg.

Anakin brauchte fast schon Sekunden, um sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er sich selbst wieder zutraute zu sprechen, ohne auszurasten.

Die Worte Meister Yodas spielten sich unaufgefordert in seinem Kopf ab. _Wenn den Pfad der dunklen Seite du einmal beschreitest, für immer besiegeln dein Schicksal, er wird_. Es war zweifellos schwer, dieser Phrase aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als er endlich aufsah, sah er in das Gesicht eines ziemlich beunruhigten Qui-Gons, der nicht ganz zu wissen schien, was er sagen sollte. Anakin auch nicht. Ein ‚Oh hey ihr, ich versuche nur mich selbst zu beruhigen, sodass ich nicht alles im Umkreis von hundert Metern mittels der dunklen Seite zu Staub zermalme’ würde wahrscheinlich nicht so gut ankommen.

Interessant. Es schien als wäre eine milde sarkastische Ader des Humors wieder in ihm entfacht.

„Geht es dir gut, Kleiner?“, fragte der Jedi aufrichtig.

Anakin setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Ja“, antwortete er. „Es ist nicht sehr klug, sich mit einem Dug anzulegen.“ Er warf Jar Jar einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Sie gelten als ziemlich gefährlich und leicht zu provozieren.“

„Mich'se Verprügeleien hasse“, protestierte der Gungan. „Das allerletzte, was mich'se wollen.“

Qui-Gons Augen verweilten für einige Sekunden misstrauisch auf Anakin, bevor er Jar Jar seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. „Trotzdem hat der Junge recht. Du hättest ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen können.“

Padmé stellte sich neben ihn und er benötigte all seine Kontrolle, um seine Augen weiterhin auf Qui-Gon zu behalten.

„Aber - aber ...“, begann der Gungan.

„Ich danke dir, mein junger Freund“, sagte Qui-Gon mit einem Lächeln und Nicken, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zur Straße zurückzukehren.

„Aber mich’se überhaupt nichts getan.“

Sie begannen wegzugehen und Anakin zögerte. Das war's. Entweder zog er sich jetzt zurück oder er machte weiter. Wieder mal war es Padmés Lächeln, das ihn überzeugte. 

„Also, wohin geht's?“, fragte er und hoffte, dass er nicht zu merkwürdig klang. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er den Gastgeber spielte – oder es versuchte und dabei miserabel scheiterte.

„Wir sehen uns nach Essen um“, antwortete Qui-Gon. „Weißt du, wo es welches gibt?“

Anakin nickte. „Hier lang“, sagte er, drehte sich um und schritt auf eine angrenzende Straße. Die scheinbar nicht ganz passende Gruppe folgte.

xXx

Qui-Gon wusste nicht, was er von diesem Jungen – Anakin, wenn er sich recht erinnerte – der sie selbstbewusst durch die Stadt führte, halten sollte. Alles, was er sagen konnte, war, dass dieses kleine Kind einen extrem hohen Intellekt besaß, sowie in einem inneren Konflikt stand, den er noch nie bei einer Person unter 30 hatte beobachten können. Nicht einmal Jedi-Meister trugen solch Kämpfe in sich aus. Zwischen dem Zögern und der fast ängstlichen Blicke, die er an fast alle der Umgebung richtete, bevor er sprach – dennoch in einer vorsichtigen fast paranoiden Weise - erinnerte er Qui-Gon eher an einen Kriegsveteranen und nicht an ein kleines Kind. Nicht einmal an einen jungen Sklaven. Wie musste seine Vergangenheit ausgesehen haben? Er konnte nicht älter als zehn Standardjahre sein.

Darüber hinaus konnte Qui-Gon die Gedanken des Jungen nicht lesen. Er rannte nicht nur gegen mentale Schilde, es schien mehr, als wäre der Junge gar nicht da. Die Art der Abschirmung setzte eine Machtpräsenz voraus. Eine starke Machtpräsenz. Er hatte auch noch nie gehört, dass solche Abschirmungen von einem untrainierten Wesen genutzt wurde. Er konnte nur den Schluss ziehen, dass Anakin entweder früherem Training unterzogen worden war, oder ein Genie war. Ein Genie mit einem extrem traumatischen und möglicherweise schmerzvollen Hintergrund. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er vorsichtig oder mitfühlend sein sollte. 

Schließlich hielten sie an einem heruntergekommenen Obststand, der im Schatten eines Gebäudes stand. Eine alte Frau, die mehr Falten als Haut zu haben schien, lächelte den Jungen an. 

„Ani! Willkommen“, sagte sie mit einer angewandten fröhlichen Stimme. „Hab’ dich in letzter Zeit nicht viel hier zu Gesicht bekommen.“

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich nicht hergekommen bin“, antwortete er.

„Warum so ernst, Ani?“, scherzte sie. „Möchtest du einen guten Eindruck bei deinen neuen Freunden hinterlassen?“

Der Junge warf unruhig einen Blick auf Qui-Gon. „Ja“, antwortete er.

„Und so förmlich? Was ist in dich gefahren?“

„Nichts“, beharrte er und seine Worte wirkten leicht harsch, fast als wolle er sie warnen. Sie schien von seiner Antwort ein wenig bestürzt. „Verzeih, Jira“, sagte er in einem sanfteren Ton. „Es war ein langer Tag.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Ani“, sagte sie, das Lächeln wieder auf seinem Platz. „Also, was wollt ihr?“

Er besah sich die Früchte für einige Sekunden, bevor er auf einige faltige zeigte. „Vier ... Pallies“, sagte er und hielt inne, bevor er das Wort aussprach, als ob er es vergessen hätte. Qui-Gon beobachtete ihre Interaktion weiter, nun durchaus fasziniert.

Also hatte er erst kürzlich eine Art Charakterwechsel durchgemacht? Vielleicht ein Trauma? Was für eine Art Trauma? Er schloss Schläge nicht aus, aber er bezweifelte es. Wenn Anakin seine Persönlichkeit geändert hatte, wäre es ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Missbrauch führte nicht so plötzlich zu solch einem Charakterwechsel .

Der Jedi observierte die präzisen Bewegungen des Kindes. Es schien fast, als fühle er sich unwohl in seinem eigenen Körper. Auch bewegte er sich schnell, wahrscheinlich als erwarte er eine Bestrafung, wenn er sich nicht schnell genug bewegte.

Wenn Qui-Gon raten müsste, hätte er gesagt, der Junge war ein Sklave. Es wäre die einzige Erklärung dafür, ein Kind wie ihn in einem Laden wie dem von Watto zu behalten, egal wie gut er sich mit Mechanik auskannte.

Wurde er kürzlich verkauft? Das wäre sicherlich ein Grund, der vielleicht ein Trauma verursachen konnte. Oder war es etwas anderes? Er kannte den Jungen nicht gut genug, um sich ein richtiges Urteil bilden zu können und müsste tiefer in diesen hinein sehen, um die Situation des Kindes richtig einschätzen zu können.

Ein leichter Ruck in der Macht brachte seine Gedanken zu Obi-Wan. Irgendetwas war passiert. Er spürte nicht oft diese Art von Irritation durch ihr Band. Er drehte sich um, betrachtete die Siedlung und versuchte sich einen besseren Überblick über das Ereignis zu verschaffen.

„Meister Qui-Gon?“, brachte ihn Padmés Stimme aus seinen Träumereien, weshalb er die junge Frau neben Anakin ansah. 

„Ja?“, fragte er, bemerkte die Frucht, die sie ihm hinhielt und nahm sie beiläufig an. „Ich danke dir.“

„Ist irgendwas los?“, fragte sie.

Er lächelte. Glaubte sie wirklich, sie könnte ihn mit dieser dürftigen Verkleidung täuschen. „Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest“, sagte er und ging sicher, seine Stimme locker zu halten, als er die Frucht in seine Bauchtasche legte. Ihm entging nicht, wie die Augen des Jungen auf seinem Lichtschwert landeten und dort verweilten. Wusste er, was das war? Er wäre nicht der Erste, aber nur wenige Leute im Outer-Rim erkannten ein deaktiviertes Lichtschwert auf den ersten Blick.

„Oh, meine Knochen tun mir weh“, sagte die Frau plötzlich und sah sich um. "Es kommt ein Sturm auf, Ani. Geh lieber schnell nach Hause."

Lag es nur an Qui-Gon oder schien Anakins Lächeln erzwungen? Der Junge nickte, verbeugte sich leicht, was die alte Frau noch mehr zu überraschen schien, und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. 

„Folgt mir“, sagte er kurz. Offenbar auch ein sehr prägnanter kleiner Junge.

„Wohin?“, fragte Qui-Gon.

Ani drehte sich um und fixierte ihn mit einem neutralen Blick. „Habt ihr eine Unterkunft?“

„Wir kehren zu unserem Schiff zurück“, antwortete der Jedi, unsicher ob Anakin wirklich helfen wollte oder nur höflich war.

Da war es wieder, die Pause bevor er sprach, als müsse er alles genauestens durchdenken, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Wo ist euer Schiff?“, fragte er.

„Am Ortsrand“, entgegnete Padmé.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ihr es rechtzeitig dorthin schafft“, sagte Ani. „Und Stürme können gefährlich sein“ Er sprach den letzten Satz aus, als ob es offensichtlich sein sollte. „Kommt. Ihr we- könnt mit mir kommen.“

Der Jedi-Meister konnte nicht anders, als das Kind anzustarren. Er kannte Senatoren, die nicht so eine kommandierende Präsenz ausstrahlten. Er sagte „könnt“, aber Qui-Gon war sich sicher, dass er eigentlich „werdet“ hatte sagen wollen. Er war es also gewohnt, Befehle zu geben.

Dieser Junge wurde immer mehr und mehr zu einem Rätsel.

„Also gut“, antwortete er simpel. „Bitte, geh voraus.“

xXx

Qui-Gon vermutete etwas. Anakin war sich sicher und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Was vermutete der Jedi? Er war so vorsichtig gewesen. Ja, Padmés Präsenz hatte ihn natürlich dazu gebracht, sich manchmal zu vertun, aber war das genug?

Natürlich war da dann auch noch die alte Frau, die gesagt hatte, er würde sich anders verhalten. Ein Kommentar wie dieser würde jeden Jedi dazu veranlassen, sich alles mal genauer anzusehen. Anakin wusste nicht, was Qui-Gon bei genauerer Inspektion finden würde.

Vielleicht war das im Nachhinein nicht die weiseste Vorgehensweise gewesen.

Zu spät. Und er war es nicht gewohnt, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Vielleicht war das sein Problem. Er lebte immerhin nun doch in ihr. 

Der Sandsturm hatte bereits begonnen und erreichte vollste Stärke, als sie sein Zuhause erreichten. Er gab schnell den Code ein und ließ die Gruppe hinein.damit sie dem braunen, erstickenden Nebel, der von den Wirbeln des Windes zwischen den Gebäuden geschaffen wurde, entkommen konnten.

Als er eintrat, streckte er seine Machtsinne nach der stillen und beruhigenden Präsenz seiner Mutter aus und entspannte zum allerersten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Mom?“, fragte er und klopfte so viel Sand wie möglich von seinem Shirt - oh und wie er diese Substanz hasste. „Mom, ich bin zuhause.“

Sie kam aus dem hinteren Zimmer und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Hörte sie jemals auf zu arbeiten? Warum musste sie so leben, wenn sie doch so viel mehr verdiente? Sie betrachtete die Besucher überrascht und wandte sich neugierig an Anakin.

„Ani?“, fragte sie.

Er setze sein bestes kindhaftes Gesicht auf und fügte seiner Stimme einen Hauch von Jammern hinzu. „Sie brauchten eine Unterkunft. Können sie bleiben? Bitte?“ Komisch, wie er es immer einfacher fand, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

„Hallo“, sagte sie zu den Fremden mit einem einladenden und weiten Lächeln, trotz der plötzlichen Überraschung.

„Ich bin Qui-Gon Jinn“, stellte sich der ältere Jedi-Meister vor. „Euer Sohn war so nett, uns eine Unterkunft anzubieten.“

Sie betrachtete die Truppe einen Moment lang, bevor sie lächelte. „Natürlich könnt ihr bleiben. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Hilfe mit dem Abendessen.“

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt“, bot Qui-Gon an und hielt die Tasche hoch. „Wir haben Essen mitgebracht.“

Das Lächeln seiner Mutter gewann ihm mehr als nur eine Spur Erleichterung ab. Sie war besorgt über ihre Vorräte gewesen.

„Danke“, sagte sie und nahm die Tasche dankbar an. Dann drehte sie sich um und betrat die Küche. Der Jedi folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer und Anakin beobachtete sie dabei, unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er war nicht sehr gut im Führen von höflichen Konversation und die Atmosphäre fühlte sich für ihn dick genug an, um sie mit einem Lichtschwert zu durchteilen.

„Fass das nicht an“, sagte er zu Jar Jar, der einen Stapel voller Schachteln und Teile an der Wand auf der Seite ansah. Der Gungan sprang zurück und hielt seine Hände unschuldig hinter seinem Rücken. Wirklich, wen dachte er, wollte er hier veralbern?

„Anakin, warum zeigst du ihnen nicht den Droiden, an dem du arbeitest?“, rief Shmi aus der Küche.

Anakin hätte sie dafür küssen können. „Gute Idee. Hier lang“, sagte er und führte sie in den hinteren Bereich.

xXx

„Euer Sohn ist sehr gastfreundlich“, merkte Qui-Gon an und war nicht in der Lage, die Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu halten, während er begann, den Tisch nach Shmis Anleitung zu decken.

Die Mutter warf ihrem Gast einen Blick zu. „Er hat ein großes Herz“, sagte sie sanft mit mehr als nur eine Spur von Stolz in ihrer Stimme. Aber er spürte noch etwas anderes.

„Ihr klingt unsicher“, sagte er.

Sie sah von der Wurzel oder so etwas ähnlichem , die sie schnitt, auf und sah ihn an. „Nein“, sagte sie ernst. „Nein, er ist ein guter Junge, nett und freundlich.“

„Aber er hat sich kürzlich verändert“, meinte er, mehr Aussage als Frage.

Sie wirkte von seinen Worten überrascht, senkte dann langsam den Blick und fuhr mit dem Schneiden fort, während sie nickte.

„Vor circa einer Woche wachte er von einem Alptraum auf. Ich habe ihn noch nie so ... verloren und allein gesehen. Jetzt scheint er ... älter. Ich weiß nicht, wieso.“

Qui-Gon verstand plötzlich. Vielleicht war es eine Art Vision gewesen. Er hatte schon von Visionen gehört, die Jedi veränderten. Visionen der Zukunft, oder heftigen Schlachten, oder schrecklichen Taten. Es würde sicherlich einiges erklären.

Er müsste den Jungen testen, um dessen Machtpotenzial messen.

Gerade als er fertig mit Decken war, kam Jar Jar in das Zimmer und sah sich um. Qui-Gon hob eine Augenbraue. Ein wandernder Jar Jar störte ihn nicht, da er in der idealen Situation war.

„Jar Jar“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln und faltete seine Hände vor ihm zusammen, was Obi-Wan als seine ‚Meister-Haltung’ bezeichnete. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Wir haben ein paar Vorbereitungen, bei denen du uns helfen könntest.“ Shmi hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts als der Gungan zustimmte und zu ihnen kam.

„Könntest du das hier für mich saubermachen?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln und überreichte ihm eine alte Schüssel voller Früchte und ein Handtuch. „Wisch sie einfach ab.“

„Natürlich, mich’se glücklich sein zu helfen.“

Qui-Gon wollte fragen, ob es noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun gab, als sein Comm ertönte. Sich selbst höflich entschuldigend, drückte er auf ‚Empfangen’, während er in den Flur ging.

„Qui-Gon“, sagte er.

„Meister!“, ertönte Obi-Wans Stimme aus dem Empfänger. „Uns hat gerade eine dringende Nachricht von Naboo erreicht. Der Gouverneur der Königin, Sio Bibble, hat uns gerade kontaktiert. Er sagte, sie hätten alle Handelswege abgeschnitten und damit begonnen, die Menschen in Camps unterzubringen, bis die Königin zurückkehrt. Er hat sie gebeten, ihn mit Anweisungen zu kontaktieren.“

„Das klingt wie eine Falle“, entgegnete Qui-Gon, „um eine Spur aufzunehmen.“ Er spürte eine Spur von Bestätigung durch ihr Band und konnte nicht anders, als stolz zu sein. Sein Padawan war erwachsen geworden. Obi-Wan hatte die List durchschaut und ihnen gesagt, sie sollen nicht antworten. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, das von seinem Padawan ausging. 

„Was ist, wenn es doch wahr ist und das Volk tatsächlich stirbt?“, fragte Obi-Wan und klang unsicher.

Qui-Gon unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er wollte ebenfalls nicht darüber nachdenken. „Wie auch immer, uns läuft die Zeit davon“, antwortete er. Dann wartete er einen Moment, bevor er auflegte und sich umdrehte, um den anderen mit dem Abendessen zu helfen.


	3. Jedi gegen Sith

Draußen wütete der Sturm weiter. Sandkörner schliffen laut an den Wänden der Häuser und Gebäude vorbei und nutzten diese dabei ab. Anakin konzentrierte sich auf das Geräusch und lenkte sich damit gezielt von der Tischkonversation ab. Er wünschte, sie könnten ihr jetziges Thema wechseln, aber Padmé hatte gefragt, warum sie nicht einfach den Planeten verließen, um der Sklaverei zu entkommen.

„Jedem Sklaven wurde irgendwo in seinem Körper ein Transmitter implantiert“, antwortete seine Mutter, während sie Qui-Gon mehr Milch nachfüllte. Er bestand darauf, dass alle Lebensmittel, die nach dem Essen übrig waren, bei Shmi blieb, wenn sie gingen. Nach einer Woche ohne Rationen von Watto, hatte es Shmis Sorgen um einiges gemindert.

Anakin sagte nichts.

„Jeder Versuch zu entkommen“, fuhr sie fort und hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Und der Transmitter aktiviert Sprengstoff.“ Anakin blieb still. Er wusste, wo sein Transmitter war; in seinem linken Bein. Transmitter an Gliedmaßen waren üblich. Wurden sie aktiviert, hinderten sie einen Sklaven am Wegrennen und ermöglichten es, ihn wieder einzufangen, während der Schaden und der entgangener Gewinn dabei minimiert wurde.

Padmé sah von ihrem Teller mit Essen. Ein leichtes Grün hatte sich über ihre Haut gelegt.

„Unglaublich, dass es in der Galaxis immer noch Sklaverei gibt“, sagte sie und sah auf, als sich seine Mutter setzte. „Die Anti-Sklaverei-Gesetze der Republik-“

„Die Republik existiert hier draußen nicht“, unterbrach Shmi sie freundlich, aber ernst. „Wir müssen allein überleben.“

 _Schlürf_. Jar Jars Zunge verschwand in seinem Mund, zusammen mit einer der Früchte aus der Schüssel, die mitten auf dem Tisch stand. Jeder blickte ihn an. Anakin fand das ganz und gar nicht amüsant. War der Ureinwohner Naboos schon immer so ... nervend gewesen?

Natürlich schien ihn zurzeit alles zu nerven.

„’tschuldigung“, murmelte der Gungan, klang aber nur leicht verlegen. 

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich über den Tisch. Anakin machte sich nicht die Mühe, dieses zu brechen. Er hatte weitaus schlimmere Stille durchstehen müssen. Ein Bild von Luke schlich sich in seine Gedanken – wie er sich von ihm abwandte, um sich den Mond Endors anzusehen. _Deshalb wirst du mich jetzt nicht zum Imperator bringen._ Ja, das war wohl eine der unangenehmsten Konversationen gewesen, die er jemals geführt hatte.

Diese Erinnerung brachte ihn noch auf etwas anderes.

„Ich habe Euer L... Laserschwert gesehen“, sagte er langsam. Er hatte den Namen des Lichtschwertes nicht gekannt, bevor er in den Jedi-Tempel gekommen war und war stolz auf sich selbst, dass ihm dieser Fehler wieder eingefallen war.

„Anakin“, tadelte Shmi.

Anakin senkte den Blick und die Stille kehrte zurück, bevor Jar Jar seine Zunge wieder ausstreckte. Dieses Mal griff Qui-Gon nach ihr.

„Tu das nicht nochmal“, sagte er, bevor er die Zunge freigab. Dann sah er mit herausforderndem Blick zu Anakin. „Hast du das?“

„Seid Ihr ein Jedi?“ Wie oft hatte er das gefragt, als er seine Beute aufzogen und dann mit seinem ‚Laserschwert’ niedergestreckt hatte. Er versuchte, sich nicht daran zu erinnern.

„Vielleicht habe ich einen Jedi getötet und es ihm weggenommen.“

Er schnaubte sogar. „Unwahrscheinlich.“

Qui-Gon hob seine Augenbraue. „Warum sagst du das?“

Anakin kämpfte ein triumphales Lächeln nieder. Er spielte ihm genau in die Hände. „Ihr seid zu nett, um jemanden zu töten“, sagte er schüchtern.

Der Jedi beäugte ihn einen Moment lang und Anakin sah, wie sich die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammenfügten. Dann lächelte er traurig. „Ich wünschte, dem wäre so“, sagte er.

Der ganze Tisch sah ihn schief an. „Ihr tötet?“

Er seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Ich kämpfe für den Frieden in der Galaxis.“

Dieses Mal konnte Anakin ein Schnauben fast nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er hatte den Wegen der Sith vielleicht abgeschworen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht mehr dachte, die Jedi wären keine eingebildeten Snobs, die sich vom Universum entfremdeten, um sich selbst besser aussehen zu lassen. Das war eine Meinung aus seinen Jahren als Vader, die sich nicht ändern würde. Er hatte durchaus einige Jedi gekannt, die nicht für sich selbst gekämpft hatten. Natürlich schienen diese Jedi die zu sein, die sich am leichtesten hatten bekehren oder töten lassen ... oder beides.

Zum Glück war er gerade dabei gewesen, sich etwas in den Mund zu schieben. Er überspielte seinen Spott mit einem zur Hälfte echten Gehuste.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Padmé und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Anakin nickte und versuchte, ihre Berührung zu ignorieren. Es klappte nicht wirklich. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Sicherheit vor seine Gefühle kam. Er musste einfach damit zufrieden sein, sie aus der Ferne zu beobachten, anstatt sie unwillentlich wieder in Gefahr zu bringen.

Er schluckte sein Essen hinunter und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als er den alten Mann ansah. „Ihr seid ein Jedi“, beharrte er kurz darauf.

Qui-Gon lehnte sich zurück und studierte Anakin nachdenklich. „Ich sehe, dass man dir nichts vormachen kann, Anakin“, sagte er, während er sich wieder nach vorne lehnte, als ob er ihm ein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte. „Sag es nicht weiter. Wir sind auf Weg nach Coruscant, dem zentralen System der Republik, auf einer äußerst wichtigen Mission, aber das muss geheim bleiben.“

„Warum seid Ihr dann hier?“, fragte er und war dankbar, dass er dieses Szenario vorher mehrere Male durchgegangen war, bevor sie zu Abend gegessen hatten. „Seid Ihr abgestürzt? Ihr sagtet, Euer Schiff müsste repariert werden.“ Er sah zu Padmé. „Kann ich es mir mal ansehen? Ich kenne mich gut mit Maschinen aus, vielleicht kann ich es reparieren.“ Er fühlte sich, als hätte er eine Rede gehalten. Nach so vielen Jahren als Sith, hatte er sich an den Gedanken, Taten sprächen lauter als Worte, gewöhnt und es hatte ihn irgendwann dann dazu gebracht, dass er nur noch sprach, wenn er es musste. Das war hier zwar auch der Fall, es fühlte sich aber dennoch nach viel an.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, sagte Qui-Gon lächelnd. „Aber erstmal müssen wir die benötigten Teile auftreiben.“

„Aber wir'se nichts und wieder nichts zum Tauschen haben“, fügte Jar Jar hinzu und sah Anakin mit einem etwas niedergeschlagenen Achselzucken an.

„Diese Schrotthändler müssen doch irgendwo einen Schwachpunkt haben“, kommentierte Padmé. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihre Beharrlichkeit und ihren optimistischen Ansatz zu bewundern. Natürlich hatte er das schon immer.

„Glücksspiel", sagte seine Mutter sofort. „Hier dreht sich doch alles um die Wetten auf diese furchtbaren Rennen.“

„Rennen?“, fragte Padmé. „Was für Rennen?“

Er hätte nicht nach einer besseren Überleitung fragen können. „Podrennen“, antwortete Anakin, dann sah er zu Qui-Gon. „Habt Ihr mal welche gesehen?“

„Es gibt Podrennen auf Malastare“, antwortete er, während er in ein Fruchtstück biss. „Sehr schnell und sehr, sehr gefährlich.“

„Ich kann's“, sagte er mit mehr Prahlerei als gewollt. Na ja, es stimmte. Er konnte Obi-Wans Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hören, die ihm sagte, er solle aufhören, so arrogant zu sein. Er hätte fast mit den Augen gerollt. Und da hatte er gedacht, er hätte diese Stimme schon vor langer Zeit zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Qui-Gon.

„Anakin!“, sagte Shmi mit erhobener Stimme. 

„Podrennen“, sagte der Jedi nachdenklich und betrachtete Padmé. „Habgier kann ein mächtiger Verbündeter sein“, fuhr er fort.

Jep, er klang exakt wie ein Hüter der Galaxis.

Ernsthaft, woher hatte er diese sarkastische Denkweise?

„Ich habe einen Renner gebaut", sagte er, zum einen um sich abzulenken, zum anderen, um die Konversation ihn die Richtung zu dirigieren, in der er sie brauchte. „Er ist schnell genug, um zu gewinnen. Da ist ein großes Rennen morgen in Boonta Eve. Ich kann meinen Renner nicht als Sklave anmelden ...“ Er ließ seinen Kommentar in der Luft stehen und wusste, der Jedi würde ihn aufgreifen.

„Anakin“, Shmi lehnte sich nach vorne. „Watto wird dir das nicht erlauben.“

Er hasste es, so gegen seine Mutter vorzugehen. „Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn gebaut habe.“

„Du schlägst vor, ich soll deinen Renner als meinen anmelden“, sagte Qui-Gon mit berechnenden Augen. 

„Ich will nicht, dass du mitfährst! Es ist schrecklich! Ich sterbe jedes Mal vor Angst, wenn Watto dich dazu zwingt“, Shmi wirkte mit Sicherheit nicht sehr glücklich.

„Sie brauchen das Preisgeld.“

„Anakin...“, sagte sie wieder, fast flehend. Macht, es tat weh, ihr das anzutun!

„Deine Mutter hat recht“, räumte Qui-Gon ein, aber Anakin erfasste das Schimmern in seinen Augen. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden. Manche Jedi. Hatte er wirklich von diesem Mann ausgebildet werden wollen? Der Jedi wandte sich an Shmi. „Gibt es sonst jemanden, der der Republik freundlich gesinnt ist und uns helfen kann?“

Shmi schüttelte ihren Kopf und senkte ihren Blick. „Nein.“

Erneut fiel eine unangenehme Stille über den Tisch. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass Qui-Gon Euren Sohn keiner Gefahr aussetzen will“, sagte Padmé. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden.“

„Mom“, sagte Anakin und steckte so viele Gefühle und Emotionen, wie er konnte, in seine nächsten Worte. „Bitte? Ich will helfen.“ Das zumindest stimmte. Er wollte helfen, wenn auch nur für Padmé.

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, Anakin. Und du hast recht, es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Es mag mir vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber du kannst ihnen helfen.“ Sie sah ihren Sohn mit ihrem sanften Lächeln an, das ihm immer sagte, dass sie stolz auf ihn war. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte er. Kein halbes Lächeln, oder ein gezwungenes, sondern ein richtiges tiefes Lächeln. Er hatte gemerkt, wie gut das tat. Dann sah sie einen kurzen Augenblick zu Qui-Gon. „Es ist seine Bestimmung, Euch zu helfen.“

Der Jedi sah immer noch unsicher aus, und Anakin wunderte sich kurz, ob er die Gedanken des Mannes korrekt gelesen hatte.

„Na dann“, sagte er. Anakin bemerkte Padmés geschockten – und eher noch entsetzten – Blick, aber sie sagte nichts. Er sah wieder zu seiner Mutter. Er spürte ihre Angst um ihn und sie tat nur wenig, um ihre Nervosität über das Rennen zu verbergen, aber er konnte auch sagen, dass sie stolz auf ihn war.

Er kam in diesem Moment zu dem Schluss, dass er all seine Machtfähigkeiten für dieses Lächeln aufgeben würde – jeder Zeit. 

  
xXx

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um Watto zu überreden, Anakin mitmachen zu lassen. Er wollte Qui-Gon in der Sekunde schlagen, in der dieser den Deal für den Toydarianer versüßt hatte. Watto hatte einen 50-50-Deal vorgeschlagen, um Himmels willen! Anakin brauchte ein wenig, bevor er dessen Beweggründe verstand (nur das nehmen, was sie brauchten und unter leicht dezenten Bedingungen verschwinden. Sichergehen, dass Watto nicht vom Deal zurücktrat und/oder ihnen hart zusetzte, sodass die Leute keine Fragen stellen würden, etc.), aber es fühlte sich immer noch an, als ob der Jedi sich selbst in die Ecke trieb.

Nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen müssten. Anakin würde gewinnen, aber dennoch.

Die einzige Frage, die übrig blieb, war, ob Qui-Gon ihn befreien würde oder nicht. Zweifellos würde er das nicht herausfinden, bevor er das Rennen tatsächlich gewonnen hatte. Kein Zweifel, dass der Jedi es ihm nicht sagen würde, um Anakin keine Hoffnungen zu machen. Leider hatte Anakins kleiner Trip bereits einige Ereignisse auf kleinste Weise verändert, und er war klug genug, um zu realisieren, dass kleine Dinge große Dinge verändern konnten. Würde Qui-Gon ihn dieses Mal für zu gefährlich halten? Oder wäre er wieder überzeugt, dass Anakin ein Jedi werden musste, wie beim ersten Mal? Würde er seine Freiheit gewinnen, wie zuvor?

Einen Moment lang zog er es in Erwägung, Qui-Gon zu fragen, aber entschied sich letztlich dagegen. Wenn Qui-Gon ihn befreite, mochte es so sein. Wenn nicht, müsste er sich etwas überlegen, wenn es dazu kam. Er konnte es nicht wissen, bevor die Zeit kam, also konzentrierte er sich auf das Rennen und ignorierte den Stress, ein erfahrener Pilot, wie er es war. Es war nicht schwer, bis er realisierte, in was für einem Zustand sein Podrenner war. Für einen Neunjährigen war es ein Meisterstück. Für Anakin mit seinem jetzigen mentalen Alter und dem Wissen über Mechanik … er fragte sich, wie er das Ding überhaupt zum Fliegen gebracht hatte. Ihm war die Geschwindigkeit wichtiger gewesen, als Wendigkeit und er hatte die Tatsache ignoriert, dass das Gefährt eher dazu neigte, auseinanderzufallen – oh, und wie er sich daran erinnerte. Mehr als die Hälfte der Teile sahen aus, als ob sie durch Klebstoff zusammengehalten würden und nicht zusammengeschweißt waren. Obgleich er wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, da er sich erinnerte, alles selbst zusammengeschweißt zu haben.

Die Tatsache, dass er das erste Mal gewonnen hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Nicht die Art Wunder, auf die man zuarbeitete, sondern die Art von Wunder, die von der Macht selbst kam. Er konnte es nicht anders erklären. Nun ja, sein Fliegen hatte zweifellos auch etwas damit zu tun gehabt.

Er hatte fast den ganzen Abend damit zugebracht, den Pod zu überholen und den Schaden zu beheben, den sein jüngeres Ich dem Teil Schrott, das er irgendwie zusammenhalten konnte, angetan hatte. Es erinnerte ihn an das Schiff, das die Prinzessin und der Schmuggler zum Fliegen bevorzugten. 

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihm zum Erschaudern.

„Hey, Ani!“, ertönten einige Stimmen hinter ihm. Er blinzelte, war etwas genervt über die Unterbrechung und drehte sich um, um den Gesichtern seiner Sklavenfreunde zu begegnen. Sein Blick verriet nichts, während er versuchte, jedem seinen Namen zuzuordnen. Das waren seine Spielkameraden gewesen, bevor er weggegangen war. Es waren ebenfalls Leute, die er geschworen hatte zu retten ... und es dann nicht hatte. Wie hatte er sie vergessen können? Ein Stich der Schuld schoss durch seine Brust, doch er ignorierte es.

„Hallo“, antwortete er. Er fing sich ein paar merkwürdige Blicke ein, aber die Kinder schienen interessierter an dem Podrenner.

Padmés Interesse bemerkend, richtete er sich auf. Er hatte versucht, sie den ganzen Tag zu meiden – mit geringfügigem Erfolg. Er wollte sie nicht verschrecken oder sie denken lassen, er wäre in sie verschossen. Nein, seine Gefühle gingen weitaus tiefer als das, weshalb er noch entschlossener versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Jedoch würde dies bei den üblichen Manieren ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richten, und möglicherweise auf uncharakteristische Merkmale deuten. Das hatte er schon zu Genüge getan. 

„Padmé“, sagte er und zwang seine Stimme ruhig und standhaft zu klingen. „Jar Jar, das sind meine Freunde.“ Er konnte sich nicht an ihre Namen erinnern und er würde es auch gar nicht erst versuchen. Es war schmerzhaft genug, sich an ihre Gesichter zu erinnern.

Erzwo piepte ihn an, beleidigt, dass man ihn ausgelassen hatte.

„Und Erzwo“, sagte er und entspannte sich nur ein wenig.

„Ein echter Astromech?“, rief ein Kind nahezu aus. Das war sein bester Freund gewesen, oder? Wie traurig war es, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte? „Woher hast du so ein Glück?“

 _Es ist kein Glück_ , wollte er sagen, aber er hielt seinen Mund und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Wirst du das Ding jemals fertig bekommen?“, fragte ein älteres Mädchen und gestikulierte in Richtung Renner.

„Ich muss ihn bis zum Rennen morgen fertig kriegen“, antwortete er, dankbar für einen Grund, an seine Arbeit zurückzukehren. 

Die Kinder schwiegen schockiert. „Du wirst morgen am Boonta-Eve-Rennen teilnehmen?“

„Damit?“, fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge und deutete auf den grau und blau bemalten Renner und die zerstreuten Teilen.

„Leider“, murmelte Anakin. Dies brachte ihm ebenfalls einige merkwürdige Blicke ein. Er fluchte gedanklich. War er wirklich so aus seiner Rolle gefallen, dass selbst diese ahnungslosen Kinder es bemerkten?

„Du bist so ein Witzbold, Ani“, sagte ein rodianischer Junge in Huttese und kicherte.

„Also da schraubst du doch schon Jahre dran rum, Ani“, sagte das ältere Mädchen verächtlich.

„Der läuft bestimmt nie“, warf die Jüngere ein.

Etwas beleidigt öffnete Anakin seinen Mund, um seine Fähigkeiten zu verteidigen, aber der ältere Junge kam ihm zuvor. „Kommt schon, Leute. Lasst uns Ball spielen. Mach ruhig dein Rennen, Ani, du landest doch eh im Graben.“

Anakin widerstand dem Drang, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. Das war der Grund, warum er nicht mit Kindern argumentierte. War das das Beste, was der Junge zu bieten hatte?

Er beschloss, dass es das nicht wert war und kehrte er an seine Arbeit zurück, nur um Jar Jar nahe der Energie-Kupplungen zu entdecken.

„Jar Jar“, sagte er nur so laut, dass dieser es hörte. „Geh weg da. Du beschädigst noch den Renner.“ Er hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Und du verletzt dich noch“, fügte er hinzu, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass es das war, was sein jüngeres Ich sagen würde. 

Es endete damit, dass der Gungan mit seinem Kopf zwischen den Strahlen steckenblieb und mit einer betäubten Zunge davonkam. Er hatte Glück, dass er noch am Leben war. Wenn der Strahl durch sein Gehirn gedrungen wäre...

Wie hatte er solange überleben können?

Er hantierte mit Padmé immer noch an einem Teil, das nah an den Motoren lag, als der dunkelhaarige Junge, der sich entschieden hatte, zu bleiben, wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Du weißt doch nicht mal, ob das Ding anspringen wird.“

„Das wird er“, sagte Anakin unbekümmert, während er in den Sitz kletterte. 

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, das auszuprobieren“, sagte Qui-Gon, während er hinter ihm mit einem schwarzen Gerät in der Hand auftauchte. „Hier, nimm den Turbostarter.“

Anakin nickte zum Dank und steckte den Starter in den korrekten Slot. Dann wartete er kurz, damit sich jeder entfernen konnte, bevor er auf den Startknopf drückte. Er musste ihn einige Male drücken, bevor die Motoren ansprangen, aber als sie es erst taten, konnte er nicht anders, als seinen Freund anzugrinsen, der ziemlich beeindruckt wirkte.

Ein Stups in der Macht ließ ihn seine Mutter ansehen, die sich zu zwingen schien, ihn anzulächeln. Ihre Emotionen verbreiteten sich durch die Macht und deuteten auf ihren Konflikt hin zwischen Hoffnung und Verlust. Hatte sie schon so früh gewusst, dass der Jedi ihn mitnehmen würde? Hatte sie wirklich so sehr gewollt, dass er diesem Leben entrann?

Er schallte sich selbst für diese dumme Frage. Natürlich hatte sie das.

Es traf ihn, wie sehr sie ihn wirklich liebte. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass sie ihn nicht loslassen wollte. 

Diese Erkenntnis gab ihm viel zu denken.

  
xXx

  
Irgendwie beschlug Qui-Gon Anakin diese Nacht für sich, um angeblich ‚seine Wunde zu reinigen’. Während er am Renner gearbeitet hatte, war Jar Jar mit ihm zusammengestoßen, sodass er ausgerutscht war und sich selbst verletzt hatte. Er hatte sich bereits vorhin darum gekümmert, aber der Jedi bestand darauf, sich das anzusehen.

Anakin wusste, was der Mann wirklich wollte: seinen Midichlorianer-Wert testen.

Nach einem Abend voller Ducken und Ausweichen, hatte er schließlich nachgegeben und ließ den Mann seine Wunde überprüfen, bevor er in sein Bett krabbeln würde. Anakin beobachtete vorsichtig, wie der Jedi die primitive Bandage, die die meisten Sklaven nutzten, entfernte und die Wunde mit einem Bacta-Schwamm erneut reinigte.

Qui-Gon bemerkte seinen finsteren Blick.

„Du vertraust mir nicht“, äußerte er ruhig.

Anakin erwiderte den Augenkontakt des anderen Mann nicht. „Ich ... weiß nicht.“

„Du bist Leuten, wie mir schon begegnet, oder?“

Die Pause wurde zu einer langen Stille, während Anakin verschiedenste Antworten in Erwägung zog. Er würde gerne ‚nein’ sagen, da es die einfachste Antwort war und er es bevorzugen würde, unangenehme Fragen zu meiden, aber der Jedi würde wissen, dass es eine Lüge war. Also was sollte er ihm sagen? Dass er einem Sith begegnet war? Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass das gut enden würde. Außerdem, wenn er einem Sith begegnet und von ihm trainiert worden wäre, würde er jetzt nicht hier sein. Jeder Darksider hätte ihn gewaltsam mitgenommen. Sie waren bekannt dafür. Er hatte es selbst so getan.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?“, fragte er letztlich.

Qui-Gons Haltung blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Ehrlich, Obi-Wan konnte diesem Mann nicht das Wasser reichen, wenn es darum ging, zu irritieren. „Ich kann sagen, dass du eine Machtpräsenz hast, da ich dich überhaupt nicht spüren kann. So etwas erfordert Training mit mentalen Schilden. Ein kleiner Tipp für die Zukunft, wenn du dich vor einem Jedi abschirmen willst: Gib dir wenigstens eine Machtpräsenz.“

Anakin starrte den älteren Mann an und war beeindruckt und das zum ersten Mal. Mace Windu war es schwer gefallen, ihn zu finden oder zu spüren, wenn er versucht hatte, seine Präsenz zu verstecken. Natürlich schienen Palpatine und Yoda immer zu wissen, wo sie ihn finden konnten. 

„Oh”, sagte er und beobachtete dieses Mal, wie Qui-Gon die schmale Disk über seine Schnittwunde gleiten ließ und diese ach so wichtige Probe Blut nahm. Er tat nicht mehr als bei diesem leichten Stich zu zucken. 

Wenigstens wusste er, dass er im Laufe des nächsten Tages frei und auf dem Weg nach Coruscant sein würde. Es war unmöglich, dass der Jedi ihn im Stich lassen würde, wenn er erst einmal Anakins Midichlorianer-Wert bestätigt hatte. Er fand es ironisch, dass der Gedanke ihn betrübte. Er hatte Coruscant schon immer gehasst.

„Wer war es?“ 

Die Worte hatten mehr Gewicht, als Anakin in seinem Alter realisieren sollte, genial oder nicht, aber das sah er ziemlich gleich. Wenn er sich weigerte zu antworten, würde Qui-Gon einen Nutzer der dunklen Seite vermuten und er würde unter noch größerer Bewachung durch den Jedi-Rat stehen. Letzten Endes zweifelte er nicht daran, das Qui-Gon ihnen alles erzählen würde. Würde das helfen oder seine Chancen in den Tempel zu kommen zunichte machen?

Wie er die Jedi kannte, würde es alles zunichte machen. Besser auf der sicheren Seite bleiben.

„Ich habe einen alten Mann getroffen“, sagte er und ignorierte die Ironie. „Er ist durch die Stadt gekommen und für einige Monate geblieben. Kam immer in den Laden und hat Fragen gestellt, Teile gekauft. Ich dachte, er wäre ebenfalls hier gestrandet.“

„Wie war sein Name?“

„Das hat er mir nicht gesagt.“

„Wie sah er aus?“

Diese Fragen wurden schnell alt. „Er hat Roben getragen wie Ihr, aber dunkler. Er hatte graue Haare und ein Laserschwert wie Eures. Er hat gesagt, er könne mir nicht helfen, wenn was passierte, aber er könnte mich lehren, wie ich mich beschützen kann, sodass andere Leute mich nicht finden.“

Qui-Gon hob seine Augenbraue und fand diese Information offenbar interessant. „Warum wollte er nicht, dass jemand dich findet?“

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat gesagt, es gäbe schlechte Menschen da draußen, die mich finden und mir schaden könnten.“

„Also brachte er dir bei, wie du deinen Verstand abschirmst.“

„Ja“, antwortete Anakin und sah aus dem Fenster, während er hoffte, dass er wehmütig wirkte. „Er hat mir von der Macht erzählt und dass er mich durch sie spüren konnte. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich sie berühren und nutzen kann, um meinen Verstand abzuschirmen.“

„Ach wirklich?“ Anakin versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken, als Qui-Gon ihm mit leerer Stimme antwortete. Er kaufte es ihm nicht ab. „Wie lange ist er geblieben?“

„Einige Monate. Auch wenn er mich nur unterrichtet hat, wenn ich im Laden war. Hat gesagt, er wolle meiner Mutter keine Sorgen bereiten.“

Eine leichte Stille legte sich über den Raum. „Traust du mir nicht, weil du denkst, dass ich ein dunkler Jedi bin?“, fragte er schließlich.

Anakin sah ihn einen Moment lang an, im Kopf einige Antworten debattierend. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und senkte seinen Blick. „Nein.“

„Ist das der Grund, warum du willentlich dein Leben riskierst, um mir zu helfen?“

Das hier wurde gerade _wirklich_ unangenehm. „Ihr habt Hilfe gebraucht", sagte er simpel und hoffte, dass es genug war. 

Qui-Gon beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden lang und machte einen Knoten in seinen Verband. „Du hast dich gut um deine Verletzung gekümmert.“

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Danke? „Meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht“, antwortete er.

„Sie muss sehr erfahren sein.“

Anakin lächelte leicht. „Das ist sie.“ Es fühlte sich so gut an, das in der Gegenwart zu sagen.

„Nun ja, du solltest jetzt etwas schlafen. Du musst ausgeruht sein für morgen.“ Qui-Gon grinste Anakin an und stand auf.

„Ja“, nickte Anakin in Zustimmung. „Aber zuerst, warum habt Ihr eine Blutprobe genommen?“

Qui-Gon wirkte beeindruckt. „Um sie nach Infektionen zu überprüfen. Jetzt geh etwas schlafen.“

Anakins Züge verdunkelten sich. Noch mehr Jedi-Lügen. Er sollte nicht überrascht sein. Wirklich. Für Leute, die behaupteten, sie ständen auf der _Hellen Seite_ , pflegten sie einen ziemlich _schattigen_ Umgang. 

“Gute Nacht, Anakin”, sagte der Jedi, als er die Tür schloss.

„Gute Nacht“, antwortete er scharf.

Er saß noch eine ganze Zeit lang in der Dunkelheit herum und dachte nach. Dachten die Jedi wirklich, sie wären besser als die Sith, weil sie logen, töteten und unter dem Tisch im Namen der Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit handelten? Er spürte, wie der bekannte Sog der dunklen Seite an seinem Verstand nagte, fast als ob sie auf solch negative Emotionen seinerseits gewartet hätte. Sie flüsterte und wickelte sich höhnisch um seinen Verstand, verspottend und Macht versprechend, und zum ersten Mal seit er zurück war, dachte er darüber nach, ihr nachzugeben.

Die Jedi waren korrupt, stagniert, wollten dass die Dinge so erledigt wurden, wie sie es wollten. Nahm man das ‚stagniert’ heraus, hatte man die Sith. Waren sie wirklich so unterschiedlich? Wirklich?

Der alte Jedi-Orden war es nicht.

Dann drifteten seine Gedanken zu Luke, so hartnäckig und gerade heraus; ein blendendes Licht in der Macht. Fast wie ein Balsam auf einer Wunde, beruhigten diese Erinnerungen seine Seele und drängten den dunklen Sog zurück.

Selbst nach all dieser Zeit und allem, was er getan hatte, empfand er noch so viel Wut, wenn er an den Jedi-Orden dachte. Er wunderte sich, ob er das richten konnte? Seine Gedanken waren nicht ungerechtfertigt.

Dann tauchte ein neuer Gedanke auf. Vielleicht ging er das alles falsch an.

So lange er sich erinnern konnte, waren es angeblich immer Jedi gegen Sith, oder Gut gegen Böse gewesen. Aber stimmte das?

Er hatte beide Seiten der Macht genutzt, und war hin und wieder von beiden Seiten genutzt worden. Dunkle Seite gegen die Helle Seite. Bogan gegen Ashla. Macht gegen Frieden.

Darauf kam es doch wirklich an, oder? Die dunkle Seite bot Macht, schnell und einfach, gewillt jeden seiner Befehle zu befolgen und machte weitaus süchtiger, als es sich Spice oder Killersticks je erträumen konnten. Die helle Seite bot Frieden, Harmonie und das Versprechen nach etwas mehr, wenn man Geduld und Verstand danach suchen ließ.

Also warum hatten die Jedi so gehandelt? Waren sie selbstzufrieden in ihrer Position geworden? Vielleicht hatten sie wirklich geplant, die Republik zu stürzen. 

_Hör auf, Skywalker_ , hätte er fast gefaucht. Wenn er sich hingesetzt und bei dem Auftakt des Imperiums rational nachgedacht hätte, hätte er vielleicht realisiert, dass es unmöglich war, dass die Jedi versucht hatten, die Republik zu stürzen. Sie aus dem Hintergrund heraus kontrollieren? Vielleicht. Ganz übernehmen? Nein. Und er war zu blind vor Hass und Rache gewesen, um es zu erkennen.

Also was hatte er sonst noch verpasst?

Hatte Obi-Wan ihn verraten?

Hatte es Padmé?

Oh, die Gedanken waren durch seinen Kopf gerast, als er Obi-Wan auf dieser Rampe gesehen hatte. Alles, von dem Jedi, wie er Padmé bedrohte, bis hin zu einer Affäre hinter seinem Rücken, und er hatte nicht gewusst, was er glauben sollte. 

Komisch, wie schnell Verwirrung zu Ärger werden konnte.

Also was war wirklich an dem schmerzhaftesten Tag seines ehemaligen Lebens geschehen? Sein Verstand schien den Gedanken zu meiden. Wollte er es überhaupt wissen? Wirklich?

Nein, wollte er nicht. Aber gleichzeitig er musste er es wissen .

Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass der Imperator mit ihm gespielt hatte, wie mit einer Marionette. Er war sogar dazu übergegangen, so etwas von diesem Mann zu erwarten. Also warum tat es bei Obi-Wan und Padmé so viel mehr weh? Warum war es so viel leichter gewesen, Ärger aus _ihren_ Erinnerungen zu beschwören?

Obi-Wan hatte sich auf ihr Schiff geschlichen. Das erkannte er jetzt. Es war die einzige Erklärung für seine Reaktion. Er hatte Anakin finden müssen und wusste von „einer“ Beziehung mit Padmé, also hatte er sie konfrontiert, war hinter ihre Schwangerschaft gekommen, hatte eins und eins zusammengezählt und sie reingelegt, sodass sie zu ihm kam.

Ein Flackern der Wut stieg bei dem Gedanken in ihm auf, was Obi-Wan Padmé angetan hatte, aber er lehnte es ab, ihn weiterzuführen oder die Dunkelheit, die mit diesem Gedanken kam. Er fühlte ebenfalls eine immense Erleichterung bei dem Gedanken, dass Padmé ihn überhaupt nicht betrogen hatte.

Also hatte Obi-Wan seine Frau reingelegt, sich versteckt und war losgezogen, um ihn zu töten.

Also warum hatte er es nicht beendet? Es hätte es beenden können. Als ein Jedi hätte er es beenden müssen.

 _Du warst mein Bruder, Anakin. Ich habe dich geliebt!_ Diese Worte, die Anakin so lange als einen vergeblichen Versuch seinen Willen zu brechen abgetan hatte, rangen in seinem Kopf.

Obi-Wan hatte Anakin zum Verbrennen zurückgelassen ... aber er hatte seinen ehemaligen Schüler nicht getötet. Er konnte sich immer noch an dieses schmerzvolle Gesicht erinnern. Der schieren Qual, die sich zur selben Zeit in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatte, selbst als er geschrien hatte, wie sehr er seinen ehemaligen Meister hasste; seinen besten Freund.

„Er konnte es nicht tun...“, murmelte Anakin laut. Die Erkenntnis raubte ihm jede einzelne Spur des Ärgers. Er saß einfach nur da und fühlte sich ungeschützt und leer ohne dieses bekannte Gefühl.

Zum ersten Mal konnte er sich in Obi-Wans Lage versetzen.

Was, wenn es Obi-Wan gewesen wäre, der gefallen wäre und nicht er? Was hätte er getan, wenn er in den Tempel gegangen wäre und gesehen hätte, wie all diese Kinder gnadenlos abgeschlachtet worden waren? Anakin wäre einem Zustand des auf Rache basierenden Wahnsinns verfallen ... bis er herausgefunden hätte, dass es Obi-Wan war.

Diese Idee schien so lächerlich, dass ihm selbst jetzt schwer fiel, es sich bildlich vorzustellen. Was hieß, er wäre zweifellos schockiert in diese Art Situation gewesen. War Obi-Wan geschockt gewesen, als er es herausgefunden hatte? Hatte er es nicht glauben können, oder die Offenbarung sofort akzeptiert? 

Wäre er an der Stelle seines Meisters gewesen, hätte Anakins als erstes Obi-Wans Seite hören wollen. Und war das nicht eine von Obi-Wans verzweifeltsten Fragen gewesen? _Warum? Wie konntest du das tun?_

An Obi-Wans Stelle hätte er verzweifelt versucht, sich mit irgendjemanden zu treffen. Was, wenn er Yoda begegnet wäre, was bei Obi-Wan zweifellos der Fall war. Was hätte er dann gedacht? Yoda hätte den Tod des Schurken befohlen ... und hätte Anakin das tun können? Hätte Anakin Obi-Wan töten können? Er hatte andere dunkle Jedi gejagt, aber sie waren nicht Obi-Wan gewesen.

Obi-Wan war Familie.

Oder war es zumindest bis zu diesem Kampf gewesen. Anakin war schlecht. Wer war hier wirklich der Verräter?

Logik war nie seine stärkste Seite gewesen, aber seine schwächste ebenfalls nicht. Im Moment wünschte er sich, sie wäre es.

Es dauerte lange, bis er diese Nacht endlich einschlief.


	4. Das Rennen

Padmé musste grinsen, als die langsamen Tiere (Eopies, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte) vom Sklavendistrikt zum Haupthangar der Rennstrecke schlenderten. Die Eeopies besaßen einen gleichmäßigen Gang, der gleichzeitig holprig und eben zugleich zu sein schien. Sie erfreute sich voll und ganz an dem Ritt und war nur einen kleinen wenig enttäuscht, als der kurze Trip zu Ende war. Sie hatte Tiere schon immer geliebt, aber nie Zeit für sie gehabt, nicht einmal für ein Haustier.

Nachdem sie den düsteren Ort betraten, konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als Anakin das Tier dazu brachte, sich hinzuknien. Sie fragte sich, ob dieser Junge wirklich so viel über die Dinge, die ihr so fremd waren, wusste, wie es den Anschein machte. War er ebenfalls dazu geboren, so mit Tieren umzugehen? Sie beneidete ihn nicht um sein Leben. Immerhin neigte der bloße Gedanke dazu, ihr Bauchschmerzen zu bereiten, andererseits spürte sie den kleinsten Stich von Eifersucht bei dem Gedanken daran, immer so viel Zeit in der Nähe von Tieren zu verbringen.

„Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd“, errang eine harsche Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sah auf und erblickte den blauen Sklavenbesitzer, dessen Blick fest auf Anakin gerichtet war. Dann drehte er sich um und flog mit einem Glucksen zu den Tribünen. Sie blickte ihm hinterher. Der Junge, der bereits den ganzen Morgen lang verkrampft gewesen war (jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, schien er das immer zu sein, wenn sie in seine Nähe kam) richtete sich weiter auf und warf der Gestalt einige Meter weiter einen scharfen Blick zu.

Qui-Gon war offenbar sehr früh hergekommen, wahrscheinlich um ihnen Plätze beim Rennen zu besorgen. Es traf Padmé einen Moment lang, wie deplatziert er in der schmierigen Werkstatt-Umgebung wirkte, selbst wenn er so angezogen war wie ein armer Einheimischer. Irgendwas an ihm und seinem Padawan strahlte einfach Gelassenheit aus. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie behaupten, Anakin besäße eine ähnliche Präsenz. Ähnlich, aber auch ziemlich unterschiedlich. Es verwirrte sie.

„Ich erkläre es später“, beantwortete Qui-Gon ihre unausgesprochene Frage, während er Anakins Mutter von ihrem Reittier herunterhalf und die anderen von ihren Satteln runterrutschten. Anakin ging sofort zu den Motoren und begann, an ihnen zu arbeiten. Seine Hingabe überraschte sie (auch wenn sie mehr als dankbar war). Es ließ ihn etwas kalt wirken, und etwas abweisend, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass er ihnen wirklich helfen wollte.

Kitster, Anakins dunkelhaariger Freund, folgte ihm zu den Motoren und beobachtete ihn eine Weile lang, während er vor Begeisterung hüpfte.

Hey, das ist ja echt cool, Ani! Dieses Mal schaffst du’s.“

Padmé blinzelte. „Was denn?“

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah sie an, als ob die Antwort offensichtlich sein sollte. „Durchs Ziel zu kommen, natürlich.“

Der Boden wurde ihr unter den Füßen weggerissen und das leichte Flattern in ihrem Bauch verwandelte sich in einen Hurrikane. Sie wandte sich mit einer ungläubigen Miene an den Jungen mit dem sandfarbenen Haar. „Du hast noch nie ein Rennen gewonnen?“, fragte sie und war nicht in der Lage, den Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme zu halten.

Anakin zuckte zusammen. „Nein.“

„Noch nicht mal beendet?“

„Nein.“

„Aber-“

„Ich werde gewinnen, Padmé“, sagte er sanft. Seine Worte waren so voller Gewissheit, dass sie kurz aufhören und eine Minute lang nachdenken musste. Und da war etwas, so wie er ihren Namen sagte...

„Aber natürlich wirst du das“, sagte Qui-Gon, als er herüberkam und seine Hände auf Anakins Schultern ablegte. Der Junge wirkte etwas unwohl bei dieser Berührung. Vielleicht lag es ja nicht nur an ihr.

Sie konnte nicht anders als die beiden ungläubig anzustarren. Ihr Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, während sie die Konsequenzen bedachte. Das _Leben_ ihrer Leute stand auf dem Spiel und hier waren sie und wetteten auf einen Rennpiloten, der noch nie ein Rennen beendet, geschweige denn gewonnen hatte?

Sie würde das später mit Qui-Gon ausdiskutieren und das würde nicht angenehm für den Jedi werden. Sollten Jedi nicht weise Wächter sein? Warum hatte sie mit einen leichtsinnigen Glücksspieler abbekommen?

  
xXx

  
Es war üblich, dass ein Rennfahrer einmal winkte, wenn der Ansager ihn vorstellte. Anakin machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzupassen. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, seinen Renner einzurichten und alles zu kontrollieren für den Fall, dass etwas beim Transport von seinem Haus zu der Arena beschädigt worden war.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Mutter ihm näherte, bevor sie ihn ansprach. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie sich vor ihm hinkniete. Das Sonnenlicht glitzerte auf ihren Haaren. „Pass auf dich auf“, sagte sie sanft.

„Das werde ich. Versprochen“, antwortete er und erlaubte es ihr, ihn zu umarmen. 

Sie sah ihn ein letztes Mal an, so als ob sie ihn nochmals anflehen würde, zurückzutreten. Aber sagen tat sie nichts und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Mom“, rief er. Sie drehte sich um. „Ich hab dich lieb und wir sehen uns gleich.“ Es überraschte Anakin eine Spur, wie sehr er diese Worte auch so meinte. Er würde wirklich fast alles für sie tun. Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, bevor ein großes Lächeln ihr gebräuntes Gesicht zierte. 

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Anakin.“

Er lächelte zurück und präparierte dann weiter seinen Podrenner. Danach kam so ziemlich jeder vom Schiff zu ihm und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Padmé hatte ihn sogar auf die Wange geküsst. Dieser simple Akt ließ ihn sich fühlen, als ob er es mit der ganzen imperialen Armee alleine aufnehmen könnte, so wie es das schon immer getan hatte.

„Du wirst mir dieses Mal nicht davonkommen, Abschaum“, ertönte eine neue Stimme in Huttisch. Er drehte sich um und erkannte den Dug, vor dem er Jar Jar am Tag zuvor gerettet hatte. „Du Bantha Poodo.“

Anakin starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Mit so etwas hatte er sich also als Kind rumgeschlagen? Der Rest seines Lebens ließ das hier ja wie einen ruhigen Naboo-Nachmittag wirken.

„Das werden wir ja sehen“, erwiderte er in Basic mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er empfing ein schwaches Signal der Macht, als Sebulba wegging, aber bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, kündigte der Ansager an, dass die Rennfahrer sich fertigmachen sollten. Er blickte sich unruhig um und versuchte dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, während er hoffte, dass er damit würde umgehen können, wenn die Zeit kam. Das hatte er immerhin auch beim ersten Mal geschafft. Das hieß, wenn sich nicht etwas bereits verändert hatte. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was sich geändert haben sollte.

Qui-Gon hob ihn in seinen Renner und Anakin versuchte, ihn nicht wütend anzustarren. Er war vollkommen im Stande, selbst in seinen Podrenner zu steigen. 

„Bist du startklar, Ani?“, fragte der Jedi und hockte sich neben das Fahrzeug. 

Anakin nickte.

„Vergiss nie, konzentriere dich auf dem Moment. Denk nicht nach, vertrau einfach deinen Instinkten.“ Er musste ein Grinsen niederkämpfen. Wenn Qui-Gon nur wüsste. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein.“

Er nickte nochmals, traute sich aber nicht zu, zu sprechen. Qui-Gon nahm das hin und trat zurück, während Anakin seinen Helm überzog. 

Dann tat er etwas, dass er lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er schloss seine Augen und griff bewusst nach der Macht.

  
xXx

  
Zu sagen, Qui-Gon wäre überrascht von Anakins Machtpräsenz gewesen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, so als hätte man einen Hutten als grobknochig bezeichnet. Der Junge senkte seine Schilder nicht einmal, sondern griff nach der Macht wie ein Profi. Ein eingerosteter Profi, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Profi.

Er konnte die Überraschung nicht aus seinen Zügen halten, als er beobachtete, wie Anakin sich mental auf das Rennen vorbereitete. Ein Klumpen Karbonit begann sich in seinem Magen zu bilden und sickerte scheinbar in den Rest seines Körpers. Wie viel Training hatte dieser komische Fremde Anakin gegeben? Und war es ein Jedi gewesen, oder ein dunkler Jedi? Oder schlimmer noch, jemand der überhaupt nicht mit dem Jedi-Orden verbunden oder ihm zugehörig war? Es gab Gerüchte über andere Organisationen, die die Macht in unbekannten Gebieten berührten.

Ja, das hier war definitiv etwas, dass er vor den Rat würde tragen müssen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie erfreut sein würden, von diesen Nachrichten zu hören.

xXx

Er hatte vergessen, wie sehr er es _liebte_ , Rennen zu fliegen. Als Vader hatte er oft einen fortgeschrittenen TIE-Jäger auf halbregulärer Basis geflogen, aber nur selten, um tatsächlich Spaß zu haben. Sith hatten keinen Spaß.

Ein weiterer Teil seines Lebens, den er für Macht eingetauscht hatte. War er wirklich so besessen von der Idee der Kontrolle gewesen? Er kannte die Antwort und ihm wurde beinahe schon schlecht. Beinahe. Nichts so Unangenehmes konnte ihm etwas anhaben, wenn er flog.

Er müsste sagen, das hier solle keinen ‚Spaß’ machen, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, von Ohr zu Ohr zu grinsen, als er einem steinernen Hindernis nach dem anderen auswich. Der Einzige, der dagegen anhielt war – natürlich – der Dug, an dessen Namen er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte. Die beiden ließen die anderen Piloten beinahe sofort zurück.

Die Schüsse der Tuskenräuber waren das erste richtige Problem, dem er begegnete. 

Es dauerte einen Moment in seiner hellen Machttrance, bevor er realisierte, was gerade passierte, und er musste die pure Rage, die in ihm aufkochte, zurückschlagen. Er verabscheute die Dinger aufs Äußerste, aber er durfte sich diese Gedanken aus zwei guten Gründen nicht erlauben. Erstens, war er der dunklen Seite nahe. Zweitens, musste er sich wirklich konzentrieren. 

Der Dug hatte seine momentane Ablenkung genutzt, um in Führung zu gehen und warf etwas gegen seine Motoren. Anakin spürte einen Hieb der Warnung durch die Macht und hob sofort seine Hand, um den Kurs des Objektes zu ändern. Sein plötzliches Loslassen des Kontrollhebels schlug seinen Pod weg und zwang ihn zur Seite abzudrehen. Während er auf huttisch fluchte, knallte er seine Hand wieder auf den Griff, atmete tief ein und spürte erneut die Macht. Sie antwortete umgehend auf seinen Ruf und ihm gelang es die riesige Steinformation, die aus dem Sand herausragte, zu umgehen. Wäre das in dem Höhlenteil des Rennens passiert, wäre er jetzt nicht mehr hier.

Der Macht dankend, korrigierte er seine Flugbahn und konzentrierte sich auf den Dug, der auf dem ersten Platz war. Anakin war einige Plätze zurückgefallen, doch das entmutigte ihn nicht. Er würde ihn bald einholen. 

Sie passierten die zweite Runde mit einigen ernsten Hindernissen. Als die dritte Runde kam, hatte er den führenden Renner eingeholt. Der Dug war nicht glücklich. Er versuchte, seine Ventile zu öffnen, weitere Objekte nach Anakin zu werfen und in den Menschen zu rammen, wann immer Anakin auch nur daran dachte, zu überholen. 

Anakin war immer noch nicht besorgt. _Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt nur die Macht_ , sagte er sich selbst. Nach ihrem ersten Fall aus der Höhe, als sie Beggars Schlucht erreichten, schaffte er es, wortwörtlich über den Kopf des Anderen hinweg zu schießen und die Führung zu übernehmen. 

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er, dass er das Rennen in der Tasche hatte. Oder es haben würde, wenn seine Motoren in der letzten Etappe der Runde kein Feuer gefangen hätten. Es erinnerte ihn an das erste Rennen und an ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bon Déjà-vu, das er die ganze Woche über versucht hatte, zu ignorieren. Selbstverständlich erinnerte er sich _jetzt_ daran, dieses kleine Problem gehabt zu haben. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, das Loch zu schließen und den Treibstoff zu übertragen, aber diese kurzen Momente kosteten Zeit.

In der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie hatte der Dug ihn in Ruhe gelassen, weil seine Motoren geraucht hatten und Anakin direkt vor ihm gewesen war. Der andere Renner hatte ihn offensichtlich abgeschrieben und hatte versucht in Führung zu gehen, anstatt weiter zu versuchen, Anakins Podrenner zu sabotieren. Dieses Mal hatte Anakin das Problem gelöst, als der Dug direkt hinter ihm auftauchte.

Eine Warnung flammte in der Macht auf. Anakin schwenkte zur Seite und wich knapp einem Schlag aus, der ihn von seinem Kurs abgebracht und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich getötet hätte. Immer noch unbeeindruckt, brachte er sich wieder auf Kurs und holte den größeren Podrenner problemlos ein.

Er erinnerte sich jetzt, wie das Rennen ursprünglich geendet hatte. Der Dug hatte wieder versucht ihn von seinem Kurs abzubringen und ihre Kapseln hatten sich ineinander verhakt. Anakin war davongefahren und hatte den Außerirdischen zurückgelassen. Wenn sich alles wieder so abspielte, müsste der andere Renner überleben.

Mit Betonung auf ‚Müsste’. 

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich verdächtig nach Obi-Wan anhörte, sagte ihm, dass er keine anderen Leben riskieren sollte. Alles Leben war immerhin kostbar. Selbst das eines schikanierenden Dugs. 

Anakin hielt ihm einen ziemlich großen Platz frei, als er neben dem anderen Rennpiloten flog und begann, ihn zu überholen. Dem Dug passte das nicht, also schwenkte er in Anakins Richtung. Genauso wie erwartet. Im letzten Moment zog Anakin sein Lenkmodul nur etwas zurück und beobachtete, wie der überraschte Außerirdische an ihm vorbei und weit über die Kursreichweite schoss.

Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, stieß seine beiden Steuerungsmodule nach vorn und schoss durch die Ziellinie, sodass er den ersten Platz zum zweiten Mal einnahm.

Wille der Macht oder nicht, er liebte es immer noch zu gewinnen.

Er hatte so einige Leute heute glücklich gemacht. Andere ... nicht so sehr. Viele Lebewesen verschiedenster Spezies kamen runter, um ihm zu gratulieren und zu danken. Qui-Gon hob ihn sogar hoch und trug ihn auf seinen Schultern zum Hangar. Trotz seiner neu entdeckten milden Abscheu dem Mann gegenüber, realisierte er, dass es ihn nicht störte, als er der jubelnden Menge zurückhaltend winkte.

Wie lange war es her, dass so viele Leute so _dankerfüllt_ darüber waren, ihn zu sehen?

So gut sich Gewinnen auch anfühlte, die vielen grinsenden Gesichter zu sehen, fühlte sich besser an.

xXx

Alle Podrenner wurden zurück in den Hangar gebracht und warteten auf die Vorkehrungen ihrer Besitzer zum Rücktransport, wo auch immer sie herkamen. Qui-Gon hatte ihn abgesetzt, bevor Jar Jar ihn einige Sekunden später hochgehoben und herumgewirbelt hatte.

„Gut gemacht, Ani.“

Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er über die Eskapaden des Gungan gelacht hatte, auch wenn es nur das eine Mal gewesen war. Nicht viel später wurde er wieder abgesetzt, bevor ihn Padmé in eine Umarmung zog. Er hoffte, sie bemerkte nicht, wie er sich verkrampfte, aber nach einiger Zeit entspannte er sich in ihrem wahrscheinlich intimsten gemeinsamen Kontakt in dieser Zeitlinie.

„Wir verdanken dir alles, Ani“, strahlte sie ihn an und wich zurück, als sich seine Mutter hinkniete und einen Kuss auf seine immer noch ziemlich dreckige Wange platzierte.

„Das ist so wundervoll, Ani“, sagte sie mit einem riesigen Grinsen. „Du hast denen Hoffnungen gegeben, die keine mehr hatten. Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“ Ihre verhornten Finger strichen durch sein Haar und sie küsste ihn erneut. Er war sich sicher, dass jedes andere Kind in diesem Universum nun aus Verlegenheit zurückgewichen wäre, aber nicht er. Er lächelte einfach weiter und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

Es war lange her, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte. Einfach ... zufrieden. Irgendwie glaubte er, dass hatte weniger mit seinem Sieg zu tun hatte, und mehr mit der Fähigkeit, denen zu helfen, die auf ihn gezählt hatten.

Natürlich half das Rennen auch.

  
xXx

  
Anakins Sklavenfreunde hatten feiern wollen. Er nahm sich die Zeit, sich ihre Namen einzuprägen, als sie zum nächstgelegenen Laden rannten, und schwor sich innerlich, dieses Mal für sie zurückzukehren. Sie alle stürmten hinein, um ihm sein scheinbar liebstes Getränk zu holen, während Qui-Gon den Hyperantrieb zum Schiff brachte.

Natürlich hatte dann Greedo, ein Freund von Wald, ihn des Betrugs beschuldigt. Er hätte den älteren Jungen in seinem früheren Leben verprügelt und wäre in einen eher boshaften Kampf verwickelt worden. Nun beobachtete er das grünhäutige Kind mit neutraler Miene. Unbewusst platzierte er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und ging auf ihn zu.

„Du sagst, ich hätte betrogen?“

„Ja“, beschuldigte ihn Greedo.

„Wie?“

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist unmöglich, dass ein Mensch oder gar ein Junge jemals gewinnen könnte, ohne zu schummeln.“ Als Anakin sich näherte, wich der Junge herablassend zurück.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan“, sagte er ruhig. „Und solange du keine Beweise hast, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deine Bemerkungen für dich behältst.“

Greedo blinzelte einen Moment lang. Dann sah Anakin, wie er seine Hände zusammenballte. „Du machst mir keine Angst!“, rief er und holte zum Schlag aus.

Seine Faust wurde von einer viel größeren aufgehalteb.

„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte Qui-Gon und beäugte die beiden Jungen missbilligend.

„Er hat mir Betrug vorgeworfen“, sagte Anakin mit gleichgültiger Stimme.

„Hast du betrogen?“

Anakin erkannte, was er vorhatte und musste sich davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen. Obi-Wan hätte das anders – und wagte er es zu denken – besser gehandhabt.

„Nein.“

Qui-Gon wandte sich an den Rodianer. „Glaubst du, er hat geschummelt?“

„Ja!“

Bevor Qui-Gon seinen Mund öffnen könnte, unterbrach ihn Anakin. „Ich kenne die Wahrheit und du hast keine Beweise. Guten Tag.“

Überraschender Weise hatte ihn die Situation nicht so verärgert, wie er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Stattdessen fühlte er sich von Greedos Worten leicht verletzt. Waren sie nicht alle Freunde gewesen?

Er ging an Kitster vorbei und hielt inne, um diesen anzusehen. Er hatte es davor nicht getan und es bereut, sich nicht von seinen besten Freunden verabschiedet zu haben. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, also stand er dort einige Sekunden lang nur herum, bevor er lächelte.

„Ihr habt mich immer unterstützt, auch wenn ihr nicht an meinen Sieg geglaubt habt. Danke.“

„G-gern geschehen“, sagte Kitster, erstaunt von Anakins Worten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte Anakin sich um und schritt mit Qui-Gon an seiner Seite davon.

  
xXx

  
Die Sonnen hatten schon lange ihren Abstieg in den Himmel begonnen, als Anakin und Qui-Gon zur Skywalker-Residenz zurückkehrten. Sie hatten ein letztes Mal bei Wattos Laden angehalten, damit Qui-Gon die Steuerung von Anakins Sklaventransmitter abholen konnte, bevor sie den Planeten verließen. Er hatte gelauscht, als sie darüber gestritten hatten, Shmi für den Preis des Podrenners freizulassen (offenbar hatte Qui-Gon diesen vorher verkauft). Watto hatte das nicht zugelassen, einen irrsinnig hohen Preis genannt und dem Jedi gesagt, er solle verschwinden und nie wieder kommen.

Anakin spürte, wie etwas von seiner Feindseligkeit gegenüber dem alten Mann starb. Er hatte wirklich versucht, sie beide zu befreien. Er schätzte den Versuch sehr.

Als sie zum Haus zurückkehrten, gab Qui-Gon ihm das Geld. „Das gehört dir.“

Sie spazierten still einige weitere Sekunden lang nebeneinander her.

„Danke“, sagte Anakin sanft.

„Wofür?“, fragte Qui-Gon und tat auf unschuldig.

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür, dass Ihr versucht habt, meine Mutter zu befreien.“

Qui-Gon sah nachdenklich auf. Anakin bekam das Gefühl, das er diese Züge auf dem Gesicht des Jedi noch öfters zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

„Gern geschehen, mein junger Freund.“

Er öffnete die Tür, trat hinein und ging zu dem Schreibtisch seiner Mutter, an dem sie zurzeit saß. Diese sah zu ihm und dann zu dem Beutel. Überrascht riss Shmi die Augen auf.

„Woher hast du das?“, fragte sie.

„Qui-Gon hat den Podrenner verkauft“, sagte Anakin sanft. „Es ist ... nicht genug, um dich zu befreien, aber es könnte irgendwann darauf hinauslaufen.“

„Mich befreien?“ Sie sah fragend wieder zurück zu ihm.

Qui-Gon lachte. „Es scheint mir, als hättest du meine Überraschung durchschaut.“

Shmi richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. „Überraschung?“

„Anakin ist frei.“

Er versuchte den bitteren Geschmack ignorieren, den diese Worte in seinem Mund hinterließen , wirklich. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nie wirklich frei gewesen war. Er hatte immer einen „Meister“ gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er deswegen so oft gegen Obi-Wan rebelliert. Der Imperator hatte sich nicht darauf eingelassen, oder er wäre wahrscheinlich genauso trotzig gewesen.

Shmi keuchte auf und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zurechtzufinden, aber dann sah sie ihn traurig an. Anakin ließ den Kopf fallen und sah nicht auf.

„Werdet Ihr ihn mit Euch nehmen? Wird er ein Jedi werden?“

Er musste sein Zucken verstecken.

„Ja“, sagte Qui-Gon sanft und faltete seine Hände vor ihm zusammen. „Unsere Begegnung war kein Zufall. Nichts geschieht zufällig.“

Der kleine Krieg, den er in seiner Mutter einen Tag zuvor gespürt hatte, explodierte plötzlich. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, aber sie wollte auch auf verzweifelte Weise nicht, dass er blieb. Beide Emotionen bekämpften sich in ihr und eine Spur der Niedergeschlagenheit lag über allem.

Sie hatte bereits die Entscheidung getroffen, ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er wollte.

Das Problem gerade war, dass er nichts mehr wollte, als hier zu bleiben und den Rest seines Lebens in Frieden zu verbringen. Aber er wusste, er würde diese Entscheidung später bereuen. Das ermutigte ihn nicht wirklich, sich mit seiner Entscheidung zu beeilen. Er blieb still und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Anakin“, sagte Qui-Gon schließlich. „Ich weiß, dass du schon etwas Training hast und ich weiß, dass du den Jedi nicht traust, aber ich spüre, dass dir die Jedi helfen können.“ Anakin musste seinen Spott runterschlucken. „Ich weiß, du willst deine Mutter nicht zurücklassen, und ich will dich auch nicht anlügen und behaupten, es swäre einfach, ein Jedi zu werden. Es verlangt Engagement und Hingabe. Es ist ein hartes Leben.“

Als ob er das nicht wusste.

Endlich gelang es ihm, seine Augen auf das traurige Gesicht seiner Mutter zu richten. „Mom?“

„Anakin“, sagte sie sanft. „Dieser Pfad wurde dir eröffnet. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir.“

„Du willst nicht, dass ich gehe.“

Sie blinzelte und senkte den Blick, hatte Angst in seine Augen zu sehen. „Ich will nicht, dass du ein Sklave bist. Dir ist so viel mehr vorherbestimmt ... und das wünsche ich mir für dich. Ein besseres Leben zu haben, als ich je haben könnte.“

Er nickte. 

„Wie entscheidest du dich?“, fragte Qui-Gon in einem netten Ton, der nicht wertend wirken sollte, doch Anakin ärgerte sich trotzdem darüber. Er hatte seine Mutter gerade eben erst wieder gekriegt, und jetzt verlangten sie von ihm, dass er sie aufgab. Typisch Jedi.

Er sah noch ein letztes Mal in ihre flehenden Augen und atmete aus.

„Na gut“, sagte er. „Ich werde mit Euch kommen.“

Er wünschte sich, sein Herz würde sich nicht so anfühlen, als würde es von Neuem gänzlich zerbrechen

Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu packen. Er besaß sowieso nicht viel, das er hätte mitnehmen können. Bevor sie sich aufmachten, hielt er ein letztes Mal inne und stellte sich vor seine Mutter. Diese kniete sich hin und gab ihm eine weitere Umarmung, hielt ihn dabei, als ob sie ihn niemals wieder loslassen wollte.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Ani“, flüsterte sie.

Er machte einen Schritt zurück und sah sie intensiv an. „Egal, wo ich bin, ich werde immer an dich denken, jeden Tag. Wenn du mich vermisst, dann denk daran, dass ich dich auch vermisse. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Niemals. Ich verspreche es.“

Seine Worte trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie umarmte ihn ein weiteres Mal und platzierte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Oh, mein Ani. Ich liebe dich so sehr!“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mom“, erwiderte er. „Ich werde dich wiedersehen.“ Er blieb stehen und hielt einige Minuten inne. 

Anakin rechnete es Qui-Gon hoch an, dass dieser ihn nicht unterbrach. Stattdessen schien dieser damit zufrieden, aus der Ferne zuzusehen. 

Schließlich ließ Anakin los, drehte sich um und rannte zu Qui-Gon. Er sah nicht zurück. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie dort zu sehen. Wie sie ihm hinterschaute, während er sie verließ.

Qui-Gon sagte nichts.

xXx

  
Die Tatsache, dass Anakin nur schwer mit Qui-Gon mithalten konnte, störte ihn. Zutiefst. Das konnte er besser! Zur Hölle mit diesem jämmerlichen, schwachen, nicht-mechanischen und untrainierten Körper!

Er würde sich nicht lautstark beschweren. Das würde er nicht. Der Jedi hatte seine Geschwindigkeit bereits für ihn ein wenig gedrosselt, aber sobald Anakin das realisiert hatte, hatte es ihn nur noch mehr frustriert, weshalb er seine Anstrengungen verdoppelte hatte.

Sie hatten beinahe das Schiff erreicht, als die Macht ihn anschrie und er schwer atmend zur Seite wich. Er rier nach Qui-Gon. Bei seiner Warnung drehte sich der Jedi um. Hatte der ältere Mann es nicht gespürt? Die dunkle Präsenz?

Anakin kannte die Präsenz. Er hatte oft genug während seines eigenen Sith-Trainings gegen dessen Klon kämpfen müssen.

Darth Maul.

Es lag in der Natur der Sith, andere Sith zu hassen, aber in diesem speziellen Fall hatte Anakin keine Probleme damit gehabt, sich seinen Hass zu diesem Mann zu erlauben. Von allen von Sidious’ Schülern war Maul der körperlich am fortgeschrittenste gewesen. Dooku hatte die meiste Fertigkeit rundum bessesen und Vader das Meiste an grober Stärke in der Macht.

Als Vader hatte er seinen mechanischen Körper nicht weitere Grenzen überschreiten lassen können. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, langwierige Updates vorzunehmen, die schätzungsweise ein Jahr angehalten hatten, oder aber bis etwas Besseres herausgekommen war. An sich hatte Mauls Klon und sein Kampfstil ihm immer die härtesten Kämpfe geboten. Im Vergleich zu den anderen Jedi, die er gefunden und gejagt hatte. 

„Qui-Gon!“, rief er, rannte vorwärts und verfluchte abermals seinen Körper. Er stellte den Mann vielleicht nicht mehr auf ein Podest, wie er es als kleiner Junge und Jugendlicher getan hatte, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihn sterben sehen wollte.

Das, und es würde Obi-Wan wieder zerreißen. Nicht, dass es Anakin interessierte.

„Renn zum Schiff!“, rief Qui-Gon und begegnete der Sith-Klinge gerade noch rechtzeitig. Anakin zögerte einen Moment lang, bevor er dem Mann einen Blick zuwarf und in Richtung Schiff rannte. Er wollte wenigstens etwas Hilfe in diesem Körper sein. Er hatte wie lange nicht mehr mit richtigen Armen und Beinen gekämpft? Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt und würde wahrscheinlich nur im Weg stehen. 

Also stürmte er ins Schiff und rief lautstark den Leuten zu, dass sie sich in Bewegung setzen sollten. Padmé und Panaka trafen ihn sofort im Inneren.

„Anakin?“, fragte Padmé und sah überrascht aus. „Was ist los?“

„Qui-Gon“, japste er. „Ein Kerl ist gekommen und hat ihn mit einem Lichtschwert angegriffen!“

Padmés Gesicht verlor an Farbe und sie folgte Panaka ins Schiff, Anakin direkt voraus.

„Qui-Gon steckt in Schwierigkeiten“, sagte Panaka zu Obi-Wan.

Anakin hielt inne und starrte ihn offen an.

Da war er. Sein Meister sah jünger und ... nun ja glücklicher aus, als Anakin ihn je gesehen hatte. Und da war dieser Stich Traurigkeit gefolgt von einem dunklen Band in seinem Herzen, dass gefüllt war mit einem Überfluss an negativen Gefühlen. Er verdrängte das alles, während sich Obi-Wan zum vorderen Fenster drehte, Anakins Präsenz kaum eines Blickes würdig.

„Sofort starten“, befahl er dem Piloten, setze sich auf einen der Co-Piloten-Sitze und scannte den Horizont. „Dort drüben. Fliegen Sie niedriger.“

Anakin konnte kaum über das Armaturenbrett hinweg sehen, aber die grünen und roten Lichter, die aufeinander prallten, waren eine nicht gerade zu verfehlende Lichtshow, selbst in dem hellen Wüsten-Sonnenlicht.

Maul war besser als Qui-Gon. Anakins Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Es war offensichtlich für jemanden, der in der Würze des Schwertkampfes unterrichtet worden war. Er nutzte die Form IV gegen Mauls Form VI. Das war ein Test. Diese Form war bei weitestem die einfachste Form, die Maul benutzten konnte. Sie gab keine Geheimnisse frei, aber zwang den Jedi dazu, seine eigenen Stärken ans Licht zu bringen.

Anakin erwischte sich widerwillig dabei, wie er beeindruckt war. Er hatte dem Zabrak die Fähigkeit, so weit vorauszudenken, nicht zugetraut. Die Kreatur, die er getroffen hatte, hatte für den Kampf gelebt, sich an der puren Kraft der dunklen Seite ergötzt, wie ein Alkoholiker bei der Happy Hour in einer Bar. 

Nicht sehr viel später, als das Schiff vom Boden abgehoben war, hatte sich Obi-Wan in seinem Drehstuhl gedreht und war in Richtung Tür verschwunden. Anakin folgte dem Jedi, ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Ihre Füße schlugen schwer auf dem dunklen und harten Boden des Raumes auf, in dem Qui-Gon schwert atmend zusammenbrach, als sich die äußere Tür schloss. Der Trip aus der Stadt und der Kampf unter der Sonne begannen, ihren Tribut zu fordern. Weder Anakin noch Obi-Wan sagten etwas, bevor sie den Jedi-Meister erreichten.

„Meister!“, rief Obi-Wan, sein Blick voller Sorge. Anakin sah ihn skeptisch an. Der Obi-Wan, den er kannte, hätte sich weitaus zurückhaltender verhalten.

„Mir geht es gut“, versicherte Qui-Gon ihnen und lehnte sich auf seine Hände. Sein Körper begann leicht zu zittern, als das Adrenalin nachließ.

„Was war das?“, fragte Obi-Wan und nahm kein einziges Mal seine stürmischen Augen von seinem Meister.

Qui-Gon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es verstand eine Menge von den Künsten der Jedi.“ Er schluckte und atmete immer noch schwer. „Ich vermute, er war hinter der Königin her.“

„Und wenn nicht?“, fragte Anakin leise.

Beide Männer starrten ihn an. Qui-Gon antwortete zuerst. „Dann werden wir diese Hürde bewältigen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.“ Er hob seine Hand und zeigte auf Anakin. „Bis es soweit ist; Anakin Skywalker, darf ich dir Obi-Wan Kenobi vorstellen.“

Die Welt erstarrte. Er wusste, dass es Obi-Wan war. Die bekannte Machtpräsenz hatte ihm das bereits bestätigt, als sie auf dem Planeten gelandet waren; und gerade wieder vor nur wenigen Minuten im Cockpit, aber irgendwie wurde es erst wirklich ... echt, als Qui-Gon sie aneinander vorstellte.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte und sein eigener innerer Kampf über Rache begann in ihm.

Das war der Mann, der ihn trainiert hatte. Seine Vaterfigur, sein Bruder und sein bester Freund zusammen; der Mann, dem er mehr vertraut hatte, als irgendjemand anderem in diesem Universum, und der Mann, den er am meisten für seinen Betrug (der vielleicht nie von Statten gegangen war) hasste. Zumindest deutete keine Erinnerung darauf hin.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte die andere förmlich zur Begrüßung, aber sah sich immer noch nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. 

Dieser Mann hatte sein Leben unzählige Male gerettet, aber ihm ebenso einen Arm und beide Beine genommen. Dieser Mann hatte Anakin in seiner körperlichen Qual leben lassen und ihm seine Kinder genommen, sie aber ebenso vor einem dunkleren Schicksal, viel schlimmer als der Tod, bewahrt.

Und das war der Mann, der Luke trainiert hatte.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen“, sagte er schließlich mit aufrichtiger Stimme.

Obi-Wans Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch es war Qui-Gon, der wirklich erstaunt wirkte.

„Dich ebenso“, antwortete Obi-Wan und schielte unsicher zu seinem Meister.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und offenbarte Padmé. „Wir sind dabei, in den Hyperraum zu springen.“

Qui-Gon nickte, stellte sich auf seine Füße und stand leicht wackelig auf. „Also gut. Sollen wir zusehen?“

Anakin und Obi-Wan nickten.

„Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass Watto nicht zuletzt lacht.“ Aus dem Cockpit beobachteten sie, wie die Sterne herumwirbelten und zu dem gesprenkelten, verdrehten Tunnel des Hyperraums wurden. Und alle atmeten erleichtert auf, auch wenn es die meisten von ihnen niemals zugeben würden.


	5. Masken und Schilde

Anakin fand in einer der Taschen seines Rucksackes - einige Stunden, bevor das Schiff den Nachtzyklus von Coruscant nachahmen würde - den Japor-Talisman, den er noch nicht fertiggeschnitzt hatte. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, als er dieses kleine Stück weißgelben Materials anblickte, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Das war ihm auch entfallen. Wäre der Anhänger nicht in seiner Tasche gewesen, hätte er vergessen, ihn mitzunehmen. Als er gepackt hatte, hatte _das_ nicht ganz oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste gestanden.

Padmé hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass sie den Anhänger immer nahe am Herz getragen hatte, bevor sie sich in ihrer Zeit als Senatorin wieder getroffen hatten. 

Sein Lächeln wurde traurig, aber er griff nach dem Rucksack und kramte am Boden herum, bis er sein Schnitzwerkzeug fand und begann, in die weiche Oberfläche zu ritzen.

  
xXx

  
Sie kam später in dieser Nacht, gekleidet in einem Kleid der Zofen, das ihn an den Sonnenuntergang von Tatooine erinnerte. Der Raum, in dem Anakin und Jar Jar gezwungen waren, sich auszuruhen, war dunkel und doch konnte er ihre besorgten Züge nicht verbergen. Er bewegte sich nicht, als sie an den Kommunikationsschalter trat und die aufgenommene Übertragung ansah, die sie vom Planeten erhalten hatten.

Die Zahl der Todesopfer war katastrophal? Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren weniger als ein Prozent der Bevölkerung verletzt worden und nur circa 30 Prozent dieser Zahl hatten aufgrund des Mangels an Vorräten und Nahrung zu einem Arzt gehen müssen. 

Anakin wünschte sich, solche Nummern würden in diesem Universum katastrophal bleiben. In seinem vom Krieg verhärteten Verstand würde man diese Anzahl als einen _sehr_ guten Tag bezeichnen. Ganze Zivilisationen waren krepiert, während er zugesehen hatte. Und zwar als beides – General Skywalker und Darth Vader – und als Vader waren bedauerlicherweise viele durch seine eigene Hand gestorben. 

Er musste die Macht nicht nutzen, um ihre Traurigkeit zu erkennen.

Als die Nachricht beendet war, starrte sie auf den leeren Platz, auf dem das Hologramm des Premierministers erschienen war und dachte wahrscheinlich über die Szenarien nach, die durch ihren Kopf rasten. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn dringend kontaktieren oder ihn zumindest ein wenig beruhigen, aber sie erkannte, wie töricht solch eine Aktion wäre. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es sie dennoch innerlich zerriss. 

Es erstaunte Anakin, wie sehr sie sich um ihre Leute sorgte. Es war ihr erstes Jahr in ihrer ersten Amtszeit als Königin und sie war bereits bereit, ihr Leben für sie zu geben.

Er wünschte sich, er besäße so einfach solch eine Überzeugung.

Sie wollte gehen und bemerkte, wie er sie ansah.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.

Er hatte sich schon längst selbst eine Decke zum Eindecken geholt und versucht sich zusammenzurollen und zu schlafen, aber er hatte vergessen, wie kalt der Weltraum sein konnte. Vor allem für einen Körper, der so an Tatooine gewohnt war.

„Ja. Und bei dir?“, antwortete er in einem Ton, der ihr verriet, dass er von ihrer Traurigkeit wusste.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und ging langsam auf ihn zu, um Jar Jar nicht aufzuwecken (wahrscheinlich würde er alle anderen aufwecken). Sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Seiner Meinung nach würde der Gungan einen Kamino-Donnersturm und einen Luftangriff eines Sternenzerstörers gleichzeitig verschlafen. „Die Königin ist besorgt. Ihr Volk leidet – stirbt. Sie muss den Senat davon überzeugen, einzugreifen, sonst … weiß ich nicht, was geschehen wird.“

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. „Du und die Königin werdet zurückgehen und alles tun, was ihr könnt, um es zu retten. Das wird geschehen.“

Es funktionierte. Sie lächelte. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht.“

„Ich weiß nichts über den Senat oder was da passiert, aber dauert es nicht eigentlich ziemlich lange, bis sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben?“, fragte er und versuchte, seine Gedanken auf kindlicher auszudrücken.

Sie seufzte und setzte sich in dieser anmutigen Art, die ihn immer hypnotisierte, neben ihm hin. „Ja. Das tut es.“

„Was müsstest du tun, um zu erreichen, dass sie sich schneller entscheiden?“, fragte er.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Padmé lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. „Aber eine Bitte um Unterstützung ist nun wirklich nicht der extremste Wunsch, den ein republikanisches System je vor den Senat gebracht hat. Also sollte es nicht schwer werden, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Die Königin wird wahrscheinlich den Senat um Erlaubnis erbitten, ein paar Kriegsschiffe nach Naboo zu schicken. Wenn wir Macht demonstrieren, wird es die Handelsföderation wahrscheinlich zum Rückzug drängen.“

Er lächelte leicht. Er konnte nicht anders .So wie sie wieder ihre optimistische hoffnungsvolle Natur demonstrierte. Dann sah er auf und versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich zu wirken. „Werden sie das tun? Das klingt für mich wie Krieg.“

Sie seufzte. „Es könnte wirklich zu einer Schlacht werden.“

„Dem Senat wird das nicht gefallen, oder?“, sagte er. Keine Frage. 

„Nein“, sagte sie traurig. „Keiner mag Krieg und die Leute dulden ihn kaum – aus guten Gründen.“

„Weil Leute sterben?“

Sie nickte. „Ja genau.“

„Also wird die Königin den Senat fragen, ob sie Kriegsschiffe nach Naboo schicken, weil es vielleicht zu einem Krieg kommen könnte.“

„Ja.“ Sie nickte erneut und wirkte ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, weil sie in der Lage gewesen war, die Situation einem Kind zu erklären, das nichts über die Wege der Politik wusste.

Anakin tat, als würde er nachdenken. „Was ist ein Misstrauensvotum?“, fragte er.

Sie schien verblüfft. „Es ... das heißt, dass eine Person eine Gruppe um eine Wahl bittet, da er nicht mehr glaubt, dass ihr Präsident, Herrscher oder Kanzler in der Lage ist, sein Amt zu verwalten. Warum?“ Sie hob den Kopf. „Wo hast du das gehört?“

Er bedachte seine nächsten Worte sorgsam. Er nahm hier ein großes Risiko auf sich, aber er musste verhindern, dass Palpatine das Amt übernahm. Wenn er gleich damit rausplatzen und es direkt sagen würde, bezweifelte er, dass irgendjemand ihm zuhören würden. Und er würde es komplizierter machen, jemanden in Zukunft davon zu überzeugen. Also musste er subtil sein.

Leider war das immer Obi-Wans und Palpatines Stärke gewesen und nicht seine.

„Ich ... Ich hatte einen Traum“, begann er und war schon mehrere Ideen in seinem Kopf durchgegangen. „Da war ein Raum, ziemlich groß, ganz Mos Espa hätte da rein gepasst!“ Er gestikulierte mit den Händen, da er Kinder solch eine Geste machen gesehen hatte, bevor er Vader geworden war und aufgehört hatte, Kindern zu begegnen, die sich nicht aus Angst vor ihm zusammenkauerten. 

Er hoffte, es wirkte überzeugend.

„Und er ging so hoch, dass ich fast nicht mehr die Decke sehen konnte! Es sah aus wie der Himmel, weil sie so weit weg war!“

Sie blinzelte – hatte zweifellos die Senatskammer zumindest in Holoaufzeichnungen für ihr Politikstudium gesehen. 

„Und du warst dort ... aber du warst wie eine Königin angezogen. Du sahst sehr schön aus.“ Er senkte den Blick und bekämpfte die Röte, die sich auftat. „Und du sagtest, dass du ein Misstrauensvotum einreichen wolltest und alle haben dir zugestimmt! Aber dann begann sich ein Schatten über alles zu legen. Dann konnte ich nicht mehr die Spitze der Decke sehen. Und dann sind alle Planeten auch dunkel geworden! Sogar Tatooine!“

Er stoppte, da er zuerst ihre Reaktion zu seinem „Traum“ sehen wollte. Sie schien nur noch in der Lage, ihn anzustarren. Er liebte es, wenn er sie so offen lesen konnte.

„Du ... hast das alles geträumt?“, fragte sie.

Er senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Was glaubst du, bedeutet das?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du nach einem Misstrauensvotum fragen solltest, wenn es soweit ist.“ Er lächelte sie wieder an. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. In nächster Zeit wird nichts passieren, weil du zuerst Königin sein musst!“

Nun ja, es schien, als würde sie ihm seine Show abkaufen, da sie sich zurücklehnte und darüber nachdachte. Ehrlich gesagt war es das Beste, was er hätte tun können.

Nach einigen sehr langen Sekunden des Schweigens, griff er in seine Tunika und nahm den Japor-Talisman heraus.

„Hier“, sagte er und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Es ist ein Japor-Talisman. Das Holz wächst nur auf Tatooine. Es ist sehr selten, aber ich hatte das hier und wollte dir etwas schnitzen ... damit du dich an mich erinnerst. Er wird dir viel Glück bringen.“

Sie nahm die offensichtlich selbst gewebte Halskette und das kleine Stück elfenbeinfarbiges Holz und betrachtete es. 

„Er ist wunderschön“, sagte sie und nahm sein Geschenk an, bevor sie aufsah. „Aber ich brauche ihn nicht, um mich an dich zu erinnern. Ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte er und sah zur Seite. „Aber ich sehe dich vielleicht nicht wieder. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst.“

Sie stoppte. Anscheinend hatte sie diese Antwort nicht erwartet. „Warum sollte ich verletzt werden, Ani?“

Er zuckte und drehte sich weg.

„Ani“, sagte sie, nun etwas förmlicher. „Warum sollte ich verletzt werden?“

„Du solltest etwas schlafen“, sagte er und hoffte, dass sie den Hinweis bemerkte.

Sie tat es. Sie stand auf und beäugte ihn besorgt. „Gute Nacht, Ani“, sagte sie sanfter, als die Tür sich öffnete, um sie gewähren zu lassen.

Er konnte ihr nicht antworten.

  
xXx

  
Anakin mochte den Piloten. Er erinnerte sich nicht an dessen Namen und der Mann hatte sich dieses Mal nicht selbst vorgestellt, aber er nahm sich die Zeit, Anakin alles zu erklären. Nicht, dass er das alles nicht schon wüsste, aber begrüßte dessen Geste, egal wie sehr sie ihn störte. Ganz besonders, da er so eine Ausrede hatte, nicht selber zu sprechen.

Er fühlte sich dafür viel zu nervös.

Palpatine war dort. Anakin konnte ihn spüren und musste seinen natürlichen Instinkt, seine Schilde zu erhöhen, niederkämpfen. Qui-Gons Vorschlag war aber vernünftig gewesen und er wusste, sollte er zu starke Schilde von Beginn an haben, würde Palpatine Verdacht schöpfen. Anakin musste wenigstens versuchen, seinem Verdacht zu entgehen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Daher die Nervosität.

„Coruscant“, sagte der Pilot zu Anakin, während seine Hände über die Optimierungskontrollen wanderten. Anakin sehnte sich schmerzlichst danach, selbst in dem Pilotensitz zu sitzen. So wäre er wenigstens abgelenkt. Er kämpfte um seine Ruhe und schaffte es irgendwie, all diese überschüssige Energie, die dieser Körper anscheinend zu besitzen schien, einzudämmen. „Der ganze Planet ist eine einzige große Stadt.“

Er hielt inne und scannte den Horizont, während das Schiff in die Atmosphäre absank. „Sieh mal, da ist Kanzler Valorums Shuttle“, fuhr der Pilot fort. „Und Senator Palpatine erwartet uns.“

Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose und verblieb dort. Übelkeit hielt einen festen Griff auf das, was auch immer das Organ dort ersetzt hatte. Anakin fühlte sich immens dankbar, dass weder Obi-Wan noch Qui-Gon hier waren, um sehen zu können, wie er so offensichtlich erbleichte.

Was er nicht alles geben würde, um wieder eine Maske zu tragen.

Nicht unbedingt _diese_ Maske, aber eine Maske. Die Idee, sich dahinter zu verstecken, fühlte sich sicher und familiär an.

_Feigling_ , schimpfte er sich selbst. Er konnte sich sowieso nicht verstecken, nicht wirklich. Niemand konnte sich vor Palpatine verstecken.

Dieser Gedanke half nicht.

Das Schiff landete sanft und Anakin folgte der Crew zum hinteren Abteil, um sich Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan und Jar Jar anzuschließen. Weiter hinten, bei einer der Türen, standen die Königin und ihre Zofen und warteten, um auszusteigen.

Die zwei Jedi bemerkten ihn sofort. Qui-Gon studierte ihn einige Sekunden lang, aber sein Blick gab niemals etwas frei. Zweifellos hatte er bemerkt, dass Anakin seine Abschirmung verändert hatte und wunderte sich darüber.

Anakin wagte es nicht, ihn zu fragen, ob seine Präsenz in der Macht natürlicher wirkte als davor.

Die Rampe senkte sich und das Blei in seinem Magen wurde zu Eis. Sehr, sehr dünnem Eis. Und jeder einzelne Schritt, den er auf die zwei Gestalten, die von zwei Leibwächtern umgeben waren, auf der Plattform zu tat, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Er behielt seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und weigerte sich, die Blicke der Männer zu erwidern, aber weigerte sich genauso, seinen Blick unterwerfend zu senken.

Nach diesem, wie ihm schien, längstem Gang seines Lebens, verbeugten sie sich vor dem Kanzler. Anakin folgte übereinstimmend, auch wenn es ihn wurmte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich vor beiden verbeugen und er wollte sich niemals wieder vor Palpatine verbeugen.

Sie wichen zur Seite und erlaubten der Königin, zu den zwei älteren Männern aufzustoßen.

„Es ist mir eine große Freude, Euch lebendig zu sehen, Euer Majestät“, sagte Palpatine. Es benötigte jede Spur von Willenskraft, die Anakin hatte, um nicht zusammenzuzucken. Qui-Gon legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn nach vorn, sodass er alles mitverfolgen konnte. Es war nett gemeint, aber definitiv der letzte Ort, an dem Anakin sein wollte. Hinter seinem Rücken presste er seine Hände so fest zusammen, dass er allmählich das Gefühl in diesen verlor, aber er konnte nicht loslassen. Währenddessen fuhr Palpatine fort. „Nach dem Zusammenbruch des Kommunikationssystems waren wir sehr beunruhigt. Ich bin gespannt, Euren Bericht über die Situation zu hören. Darf ich Euch den obersten Kanzler Valorum vorstellen.“

„Seid willkommen, Euer Majestät“, sagte der vornehme Mann in einer eigenen leichten Verbeugung. Anakin erinnerte sich nicht an viel von Valorum. Ihn zu studieren, gab ihn etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte, also tat er genau das. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er Sympathien für den Kanzler entwickelte. Er schien so viel offener, respektvoller und bescheidener, als es Palpatine je gewesen war.

Während sie weiter sprachen, konnte Anakin nicht anders, als daran erinnert zu werden, wie er sich bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Palpatine gefühlt hatte. Er räumte widerwillig ein, dass er wahrscheinlich auch ein Auge auf Valorum werfen sollte. Er hatte bis jetzt nur einen ehrlichen Politiker getroffen. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch endlich höchstpersönlich kennenzulernen“, fuhr der oberste Kanzler fort und ging mit ihnen zum Transporter. „Ich möchte Euch versichern, wie besorgt hier jeder über die derzeitige Lage ist. Ich habe eine Sondersitzung des Senats veranlasst, um Eure Stellungnahme zu hören.“

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Anteilnahme, Kanzler“, sagte sie mit einem Nicken und folgte Palpatine, der sie zu ihrem Lufttaxi eskortiere. 

„Es ist eine geringfügige Frage der Prozedur“, sagte Palpatine mit sympathischer Stimme, „aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie überstehen können.“ Und nun klang er zuversichtlich. Nur weil Anakin Jahre in seinem ehemaligen Leben in der Nähe dieses Mannes verbracht hatte, konnte er die feinen Nuancen der Arroganz mit nur einem Spritzer von Selbstgefälligkeit wahrnehmen.

‚Überstehen', genau. Anakin erwischte sich, wie er den älteren Mann finster anstarrte. Wenigstens sprach er in diesem Moment nicht mit Padmé. Wenn das Fall gewesen wäre ... Anakin war nicht sicher, ob er damit hätte umgehen können.

Palpatines Augen flimmerten einen Moment lang und er warf einen subtilen Blick in Anakins Richtung. Ihm war kalt. Er zwang sich selbst, ruhig zu bleiben. _Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt Frieden. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit_. Er wiederholte diese zwei Zeilen wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf, während er dem kleinen Gefolge folgte, und stoppte, als er sich hinsetzten wollte, da er realisierte, dass die Jedi nicht bei ihm waren.

Seinen fragenden Blick bemerkend, gab Qui-Gon ihm ein Zeichen, dass er mit dem Gefolge gehen sollte. Anakin erinnerte sich vage, dass sie zu dem Büro des Naboo-Senators gegangen waren, als sie beim ersten Mal angekommen waren, also nickte er und setzte sich neben Jar Jar.

„Ich’se finden, die Königin seien sehr nett“, sagte er zu Anakin, welcher kurz und bündig nickte, als sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung setzte. „Voll krass verschärft.“

Er versuchte, seine Hose oder seine Hände während der Fahrt nicht allzu sehr zusammenzuquetschen. Es gelang ihm nicht und als sie da waren, bohrte er Halbmonde in seine Handflächen, damit sie zu der Reihe passten, die er seiner Faust verpasst hatte, als sie vorhin die Rampe des Schiffes hinuntergestiegen waren.

_Das war eine schlechte Idee, Skywalker_ , dachte er und schleppte sich niedergeschlagen aus der Kapsel. Er konnte Palpatine nicht zum Narren halten und das wusste er. Warum versuchte er es überhaupt?

Als sie aus dem Turbolift stiegen, fiel ihm Padmé ins Auge, die ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln schenkte.

_Genau. Deswegen._

  
xXx

  
Darth Sidious hasste Inkompetenz. 

Inkompetenz sollte ausgemerzt und gnadenlos zerstört werden. So etwas Nutzloses konnte niemals im Sith-Orden toleriert werden. Leider hatte sich sein Schüler als genau das herausgestellt. _Nutzlos_. Er hatte zugelassen, dass die Königin er hierher schaffte. Es war ziemlich schwer, einen Märtyrer aus einer Person zu machen, die noch lebte.

Die ganze Galaxis hätte zu ihm und seinem Planeten gesehen, hätten sie von ihrem Tod erfahren. Man hätte sie alle auf ein Podest gehoben. Die Wahl zum obersten Kanzlers, wäre ihm praktisch garantiert gewesen.

Nun müsste er seine Pläne komplett umwerfen und das alles nur wegen der Inkompetenz seines närrischen Schülers. Sein Schüler, dem es nicht nur an Taktgefühl mangelte, sondern auch an Zurückhaltung. Und er wähnte sich selbst in Gleichberechtigung zu seinem Meister, nicht? Allein die Vorstellung war lächerlich.

Nein, er musste sehr bald einen neuen Schüler finden. Zu schade, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte, einen weiteren selbst aufzuziehen. Er hätte eine breite Bandbreite an Jünglingen zur Auswahl.

Der Junge vor ihm, zum Beispiel.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Königin und ihrer ‚Neuigkeiten’ nur für die notwendigsten Momente ab, um ein Auge auf die Vorderseite des Lufttaxis zu werfen und das blonde Kind gierig zu beäugen.

Oh ja, der Junge war ein Rätsel. Ein reizendes zudem. Nur wer war er? Warum hatten ihn die Jedi zurückgebracht? Sicherlich konnten sie nicht darauf hoffen, dass der Rat es erlauben würde, ihn in diesem Alter auszubilden? Selbst Qui-Gon Jinn konnte nicht so idealistisch sein.

Der Junge besaß eine Machtpräsenz, so viel war klar. Und da war noch etwas. Als würde er etwas abschirmen. Wenn, dann wären es rohe Schilde, rudimentär allenfalls. Es brauchte mehr Zurückhaltung, als er zugeben würde, diese nicht abzutasten. Selbst solch kleiner Akt in der Macht könnte ihn verraten und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. 

Er fing eine Pause in der Konversation auf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die angebliche Königin. Er lächelte und begann, darüber zu sprechen, wie erleichtert er war, dass sie alle trotz schrecklicher Umstände überlebt hatten. Es war bald Zeit, seine neu geformten Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

  
xXx

  
Padmé saß in voller königlicher Pracht in Gemach des Senators, ihr Gesicht neu geschminkt und neue Kleidung angelegt. Es war einfach genug gewesen, sich circa eine Stunde zu sichern, damit sie und ihre Zofen sich ‚auffrischen’ konnten (was hieß, die Plätze wieder zu tauschen) sodass sie den Politikern, die sie heute treffen würde, ein frisches Gesicht präsentieren konnte.

Nun zwang sie sich selbst dazu, dem Senator Naboos zuzuhören, als er sie von den meisten der jüngsten Entwicklungen im Senat in Kenntnis setzte. Sie musste wissen, wie sie ihre gesamten Sympathien ausspielen konnte und so hoffentlich die Unterstützung erhalten würde, die sie brauchte.

Captain Panaka trat mittels einer Tür an der Seite des Raumes hinein und verursachte nur notwendigste Ablenkung. Sie seufzte innerlich, nicht bereit, ihre Gedanken von der anstehenden Aufgabe abzuwenden. Ihr Volk war darauf angewiesen.

Der letzte Zeile Satz und die Schlussfolgerung von Senator Palpatines Tirade erregten problemlos ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wenn ich so sagen darf, Euer Majestät, es gibt nur wenig Hoffnung, dass der Senat in die Invasion eingreifen wird.“

Sie schätzte seine simple Antwort. Das hieß nicht, dass ihr gefiel, was sie hörte. „Kanzler Valorum scheint zu glauben, dass Hoffnung besteht.“

Er seufzte, als würde er ein Kind beschwichtigen. Sie versuchte, sich nicht davon ärgern zu lassen. In den derzeitigen Angelegenheiten des Senats war sie ein unerfahrenes Kind. „Wenn ich so sagen darf, Euer Majestät, der Einfluss des Kanzlers ist geschwunden. Er ist in grundlose Anklagen der Korruption verwickelt. Ein gefertigter Skandal umgibt ihn. Die Bürokraten haben zurzeit das Sagen.“

Sie würde nicht seufzen! „Die beste Entscheidung wäre, auf die Wahl eines stärkeren Obersten Kanzler zu drängen. Jemand, der die Kontrolle über die Bürokraten übernimmt, das Gesetz durchsetzt und uns Gerechtigkeit verschafft. Ihr könntet nach einem Misstrauensvotum gegen Kanzler Valorum fordern.“

Die Worte froren sie ein. Für einige Sekunden konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn aus Überraschung anzustarren, sich zu wundern und sich sogar ein wenig aufgrund seiner Worte zu fürchten. Ein Misstrauensvotum. Genau wie Anakin es gesagt hatte. Aber wie ... wie hätte er das wissen können?

„Euer Majestät?“ Senator Palpatine ging auf sie zu und Besorgnis verzerrte sein sonst so sanftes, wenn auch altes Gesicht.

„Verzeiht mir. Eure Worte haben mich überrascht. Er war bisher unser stärkster Fürsprecher.“

Er nickte, aber sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre eine Klage vor Gericht einzureichen.“

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Die Gerichte brauchen noch länger für Entscheidungen als der Senat. Unser Volk _stirbt_ , Senator. Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen, um die Föderation aufzuhalten.“

Er wippte seinen Kopf in einem leichten Nicken des Einverständnisses. „Realistisch gesehen, Euer Majestät, befürchte ich, dass wir die Kontrolle durch die Föderation vorerst hinnehmen müssen.“

„Das“, antwortete sie sofort, „kann ich auf keinen Fall zulassen.“ Sie saßen einige weitere Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander, bevor sie sich erhob. „Senator“, sagte sie mit einem Nicken. „Ich möchte noch etwas Zeit zum Ausruhen haben und über die Optionen nachdenken.“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte er, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und kontaktierte seine Sekretärin. „Bitte schickt jemanden, der die Königin zu ihrem Quartier eskortiert.“

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Einschätzung der Situation“, sagte sie, als sich die Türen hinter ihnen öffneten und einigem an Personal den Zutritt erlaubte. 

„Selbstverständlich, Euer Majestät“, sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Sie bat Rabé, Anakin und Jar Jar zu signalisieren, dass sie ihnen folgen sollten, als sie gingen, damit sie sich nicht um die beiden sorgen musste. Macht sei dank. Das letzte was sie brauchte, war noch eine Baustelle. Aber so war das Leben eines Politikers.

Sie ging die Situation nochmal in ihrem Kopf durch. Es wollte nicht aufgehen. Warum sollte der Oberste Kanzler um eine Notfallsitzung bitten, wenn es nichts zu gewinnen gab? Vielleicht nur, um eine Show abzuziehen. Wenn er wirklich nur so wenig Macht besaß, könnte das ein Mittel sein, um diese Macht wiederzuerlangen, oder es könnte eine Fassade sein, um zu zeigen, dass er immer noch die Macht besaß, die verlangt wurde, um in seiner Position zu verbleiben.

Vielleicht war das der Fall und er war einfach ein exzellenter Schauspieler. Aber der Jedi-Meister, Qui-Gon, hatte in so hohen Tönen vom Obersten Kanzler gesprochen. Sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand einen Jedi in diesem Ausmaß täuschen konnte. Also sollte sie ihm trauen? Nach all den puren Wundern, die die Jedi auf Tatooine vollbracht hatten, war sie fast bereit, auf ihr Wort allein zu vertrauen.

Warum betrachtete sie das alles überhaupt so tiefgründig? Wäre da nicht von Anakins kleiner Warnung gewesen, hätte sie gar nicht so viel darüber nachgedacht. Also kam all diese Unsicherheit durch einen bloßen Traum? Von einem Kind, dass die Senatskammer noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte?

Es hing alles vom Kanzler ab. Sie musste ein Treffen aushandeln und alles unter vier Augen mit ihm ausdiskutieren. Es würde später vielleicht ihre Stellung schwächen, wenn sie ihn aufdecken und Licht in die Sache bringen würde (sie sah gerade die Schlagzeilen eines Skandals und geheimen Paktes vor sich) aber sie war gewillt, dieses Risiko einzugehen.

„Eirtaé“, sagte sie.

„My Lady“, sprach die Zofe zu ihrer Seite, die es bewerkstelligte, zu knicksen, ohne an Schritt zu verlieren.

„Kontaktiere den Obersten Kanzler. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn noch vor der Notfallsitzung treffen muss. Akzeptiere kein ‚Nein’ als Antwort.“

Sie warf der Königin einen besorgten Blick zu, aber knickste erneut. „Ja, My Lady.“ 

  
xXx

  
Padmé betrat die Empfangshalle des Kanzlers erhobenen Kopfes, trotz des Gewichtes des Kopfschmuckes, den sie trug. Der Kanzler erhob sich mit aus Respekt geneigtem Kopf, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie erwiderte die Geste.

„My Lady“, sagte er und gestikulierte zur Couch. „Bitte, setzt Euch doch.“

„Ich danke Euch, Kanzler“, sagte sie.

„Mir wurde gesagt, Ihr müsstet mich umgehend sprechen.“

„Ja, Kanzler.“ Sie nahm einen tiefen, aber dennoch unbemerkten Atemzug und begann ihre Sorgen zu äußern. „Bitte verzeiht mir meine Direktheit, Kanzler, aber es scheint mir, als hätte ich nicht viel Zeit. Ich wurde informiert, dass trotz der Notfallsitzung nur wenig Hoffnung besteht, dass der Senat reagieren wird, und ich gezwungen dann wäre, eine Klage bei den Gerichten einzureichen. Ist das wahr?“

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er aufstand und begann, langsam und bedächtig durch den Raum zu schreiten.

„Dies ist ein wahrscheinliches Szenario“, räumte er ein.

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen. „Kanzler, Ihr habt so viel für mein Volk getan und ich bin dankbar. Sollte ich jedoch zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen müssen, um mein Volk zu retten, werde ich dies auch tun.“

Der Kanzler stoppte abrupt. „Drastischere Mittel?“

„Mir wurde ... vorgeschlagen, um ein Misstrauensvotum zu bitten, weil Ihr angeblich keine echte Macht besitzt.“

Seine geschockten Züge taten nur wenig, um in diesem Moment ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern, aber sie weigerte sich, sich zurückzuziehen. 

„Ein Misstrauens-... aber...“, sagte er und sank langsam zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Darum habe ich um ein Treffen gebeten, um Euch zu sehen“, sagte sie langsam, „Ich habe mehr als nur einen Grund, um anzunehmen, dass solch ein Handeln langfristig gesehen fatale Folgen für den Rest der Galaxis haben könnte, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mein Volk leidet.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn Ihr ein Misstrauensvotum vorschlagen würdet und eine neue Wahl stattfände, würde es Wochen dauern, bis Ihr die notwendige Unterstützung gesammelt hättet, die Ihr benötigt, um den Senat zum Einschreiten zu bewegen. So oder so glaube ich nicht, dass Euch geholfen wäre.“

Sie fühlte die Frustration in sich aufsteigen, hielt sich jedoch fest in Schach. „Was schlagt Ihr dann vor?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Ihr im Saal erscheint, wird die Föderation ohne Zweifel protestieren. Solange ihr keine Beweise dafür habt, das Gräueltaten verübt werden, oder Beweise dafür, dass die Besetzung illegal ist, gibt es wenig, das man tun könnte.“

„Ist die Kommunikationsblockade nicht Beweis genug?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Sie versuchte, zu ignorieren, wie ihr Herz versank; versuchte nicht zu hören, wie die Kinder aus Hunger und Schmerz weinten. Sie hatte eine lebhafte Fantasie und konnte sich sehr einfach die Gräueltaten vorstellen, die man ihrem Volk antat ... ihrer Familie. 

„Was für ein Beweis wäre denn nötig?“

„Nun ja, Aufzeichnungen einer nicht voreingenommenen Quelle-“

„Ein Jedi?“

Er hielt inne und erwog ihren Einwand. „Ja ... ja, das könnte vielleicht funktionieren.“

„Worum müssten es in diesen Aufzeichnungen gehen?“

„Nun ja, darüber, was Eurem Volk angetan wird. Interviews, Aufzeichnungen öffentlichen Missbrauchs, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung. Wenn wir ihren echten Beweggrund hinter all dem in Erfahrung bringen...“

„Echten Beweggrund?“, fragte sie und kniff die Augen halb zusammen.

„Wenn sie das tun, was Ihr behauptet“, sagte er, erhob sich und schritt wieder durch den Raum, „dann müsste ein Grund hinter dieser Blockade stecken; ein anderer, als ein Protest gegen die Steuern. Warum sollten sie es sonst machen?“

Sie starrte ihn ab, senkte dann den Blick und dachte darüber nach. Natürlich! Das war, was sie zuvor verpasst hatte. Was war ihre echte Motivation?

„Es scheint mir, die Idee, einen Jedi zu entsenden, wird immer mehr und mehr zu einer Antwort“, merkte sie an. „Aber da ist immer noch das Problem mit der Zeit. Im extremsten Fall wird diese Aufgabe eine Standard-Woche dauern. Ich kann meine Leute nicht eine ganze Woche lang solcher einer Tortur aussetzen.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Die einzige Lösung scheint, den Spieß umzudrehen und sie zu dem zu drängen, zu dem sie Euch drängen wollten: Zwingt sie irgendwie ein Abkommen unter Euren Bedingungen zu unterzeichnen.“

„Um das zu tun, müsste ich zu meinem Planeten zurückkehren, mit einer Armee. Oder zumindest einem Infiltrationsteam.“ Ein Teufelskreis.

„Vergebt mir, Euer Majestät, aber eine andere Lösung fällt mir nicht ein.“

Sie hielt inne und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, ihr Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. „Also gut“, sagte sie, „Ich werde mit meinen Beschützern zurückkehren und sehen, was ich auf dem Planeten tun kann.“

„Euer Majestät, das ist Selbstmord!“, protestierte Valorum.

„Mein Platz ist bei meinem Volk, Kanzler“, antwortete sie und stand auf.

„Senator Palpatine wird dem nicht zustimmen“, sagte er. Es war bestenfalls ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch, sie aufzuhalten. Das wussten sie beide.

„Ich verantworte mich nicht vor dem Senator“, sagte sie schlicht. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Zeit, Kanzler.“

„Nur, um mich klar auszudrücken, Ihr werdet verhandeln müssen, aber stellt sicher, dass Ihr unter Euren Bedingungen verhandelt“, rief er ihr nach, als sie hinaustrat. 

„Selbstverständlich, Kanzler“, sagte sie mit einem finalen Nicken und schritt durch die Tür.

  
xXx

  
Es hatte Stunden gedauert, um sich zu entscheiden. Nicht, dass Anakin überrascht war. Der Jedi-Rat schien sich genauso viel Zeit zu nehmen, wie der Senat, wenn es darum ging, tatsächlich zu handeln

Als er endlich die Vorladung erhalten hatte, im Tempel zu erscheinen, entschied sich sein Magen dazu, sich in Form IV eine Kampfrunde mit seinen Rippen und Eingeweiden zu liefern. Was würde passieren? Sollte er alles so geschehen lassen wie letztes Mal? Oder sollte er zumindest versuchen, sie über Palpatine und seine Rolle zu informieren? Jedoch müsste er dann auch seine Vergangenheit enthüllen, und er bezweifelte, dass die meisten im Jedi-Rat ihm noch vertrauen würden, wenn er seinen Part in diesen Angelegenheiten offenbarte.

Er verzichtete darauf, Padmé ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass er ihre Interaktion zu ihrem eigenen Besten abbrechen musste, aber er würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie verletzt wurde, sollte er wieder fallen ... sollte er sich nicht im Licht halten können.

_Betrittst du einmal den Pfad der dunklen Seite, für immer dein Schicksal er besiegeln wird._

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er vor der Ratskammer auf- und abging, seine Hände wieder fest hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Qui-Gon beobachtete ihn konzentriert. War sein Blick letztes Mal auch so intensiv gewesen? Es half nicht.

Ah, wenn Sidious ihn jetzt sehen könne. Ein dunkler Lord der Sith hatte Angst vor einem kleinen Treffen.

Könnte er jemals in irgendetwas Erfolg haben? 

„Der Rat empfängt dich nun“, informierte sie eine Jedi, die er nicht kannte, und verbeugte sich. Sie besaß dunkle Haut mit komplizierten, tätowierten Mustern an Nacken und Ohren. Er konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen und sie hatte kein Haar, auch wenn sie etwas hatte, das fast wie Hörner aussah, die sich um ihren Hinterkopf kräuselten und zweieinhalb Zentimeter von einander dann stoppten. Es faszinierte ihn, dass er ihre Rasse nicht kannte.

„Anakin“, sagte Qui-Gon und kam auf ihn zu, „denk einfach daran, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie werden dir nicht wehtun. Stell’ sicher, dass du wahrheitsgemäß und so ehrlich wie möglich antwortest. Sie werden in der Lage sein, zu erkennen, wenn dem nicht so ist.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte er und versuchte nicht so sarkastisch zu.

„Dann geh’ rein“, Qui-Gon lächelte und schubste ihn leicht in Richtung Tür. Als er sich ihnen näherte, spürte er ein Zucken in der Macht, das die Türen öffnete. Konnten sie ihn noch offensichtlicher einschüchtern wollen? Es mochte zwar vielleicht normal für einen Jedi sein, aber für jemanden, der nicht in den Wegen der Macht geschult war ... es half nicht, dass der Rat wohlwollend oder harmlos war, wie Qui-Gon behauptet hatte.

Er kontrollierte nochmal, dass seine Schilde fest an ihrem Platz saßen, straffte seine Schultern und trat ein. Ein ehemaliger Sith-Lord, der dem Jedi-Rat entgegentrat; die Hälfte davon Leute, die er persönlich abgeschlachtet hatte.

Das würde nicht angenehm werden.


	6. Konfrontationen

Anakin verneigte sich vor dem Jedi-Rat und wartete darauf, dass man ihm gestattete, zu sprechen (all das während er die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ignorierte). Die Meister gingen reihum und stellten sich selbst vor, bevor sie ihm ein paar der Aufgaben erklärten, die sie für ihn bereit hielten. Er bestand den Rateteil des Tests mühelos in Windeseile und überraschte damit viele von ihnen (ha, hatten sie gedacht, er könnte ihre Gedanken bei so minimaler Abschirmung nicht hören?). Dann begannen sie, ihm Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie du dich fühlst?“, fragte Meister Yoda.

So eine einfache Frage, aber wie sollte er sie beantworten? Frustriert? Ängstlich? Oh ja, das würde gut gehen. Im Konflikt? Entschlossen? Als wolle (müsse) er verzweifelt das Richtige tun?

„Ich fühle ... gerade vieles, Meister“, antwortete er. Am besten begann er das alles richtig. Dass hieß, Qui-Gon hatte recht: Er musste die Wahrheit sagen.

„Hmm, Meister du sagst?“, kicherte Yoda.

Anakin wäre wegen seinem Ausrutscher fast zusammengeschreckt. Er war es gewohnt, Yoda mit „Meister“ anzusprechen. Sogar als Sith hatte er das getan. Natürlich hatte er ihn, wie auch Obi-Wan damals gelegentlich, auch mal anders genannt (z.B. „einen kleinen Troll“). Ein paar andere nicht so nette huttische Bezeichnungen waren auch dabei gewesen...

„Soll ich Euch anders nennen?“, fragte er und zwang seine Stimme dazu, ruhig und emotionslos zu bleiben.

„Angst, du hast?“ Er änderte sich nie, oder? Ignorierte immer die Fragen, die man ihm stellte.

Trotzdem hatte er für Yodas neue Frage eine eindeutige Antwort parat. _Absolut_. „Ja, Sir.“

„Aber nicht vor uns“, äußerte sich Yoda und wirkte sowohl fasziniert, als auch verwirrt.

„Du wurdest bereits vorher trainiert?“, sprach Ki-Adi-Mundi zum ersten Mal. „Uns fällt es schwer, deine Gedanken zu spüren.“

Die Stunde der Wahrheit. „Ja, Sir“, antwortete er.

„Von wem?“ Diese Frage kam von Mace Windu, der genauso misstrauisch aussah, wie sonst auch. Anakin unterdrückte fest die Gedanken, die sich um den Mann drehten, damit sie seine Wut nicht spürten.

„Ich ... wusste nicht, wer er war“, antwortete er langsam. „Er wollte mir seine wahre Identität nicht verraten.“ Er wusste, sie würden später wieder darauf zurückkommen. 

„Du musst deine mentalen Schilde senken, wenn wir entscheiden sollen, ob du in den Orden gehörst“, ertönte hinter ihm die Stimme eines anderen Meisters, der schon lange bevor Anakin die Seiten gewechselt hatte, gestorben war.

E vertraute ihnen nicht. Nach all dieser Zeit, glaubte er immer noch nicht, dass er auch nur ein wenig Hoffnung in den Rat setzten konnte, der ihn schon so viele Male enttäuscht hatte. Es gab vielleicht zwei Leute im gesamten Rat, von denen er sich nicht vollkommen abgelehnt fühlte. 

Palpatine hatte seine Arbeit gut getan, verflucht sei er!

„Das kann ich nicht, Sir“, sagte er, hoffentlich tapferer, als er sich fühlte.

„Jetzt uns, du fürchtest“, kommentierte Yoda. „Furcht, der Pfad zur dunklen Seite ist.“

„Ja, Meister Yoda“, sagte Anakin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Furcht führt zu Wut, Wut führt zu Hass und Hass führt zu unsäglichem Leid.“

„Hast du das von deinem früheren Lehrer gelernt?“, fragte Adi Gallia. Er erinnerte sich an sie. Sie hatte nie Mühen gescheut, damit er sich willkommen fühlte, bevor sie gestorben war.

Anakin sah zu ihr und drehte sich dann um, um Yoda und Windu anzusehen. „Ja.“

„Also etwas Jedi-Training, er hat.“

„Es hat ganz den Anschein“, erwiderte Windu und beäugte Anakin misstrauisch.

„Darf ich sprechen, Meister?", fragte er und sah herab, um ihren Blicken nicht zu begegnen.

Eine Welle des Schweigens ging aufgrund seines Mutes durch den Raum. „Du darfst“, bewilligte Yoda.

„Ich behaupte nicht, zu wissen, warum sich ein Jedi dafür entscheidet, ein Jedi zu bleiben. Ich würde mich entscheiden, ein Jedi zu werden“, ( _schon wieder)_ , „weil ich...“, er hielt inne. Er wusste, was er als nächstes sagen wollte, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben. Er würde gegen jeden Instinkt ankämpfen, den sein Körper besaß. Aber es war gleichzeitig auch der Schluss, den er gezogen hatte, und egal wie sehr es hasste, das zuzugeben, er musste mit der Sprache herausrücken. „Weil ich es nicht allein schaffen kann.“ Macht, es tat weh, das zuzugeben. „Ich möchte gut bleiben. Ich möchte gut _sein_. Und ich glaube, der einzige Ort, an dem ich das schaffen kann, ist dieser hier.“

Sie beobachteten ihn beeindruckt. Er konnte spüren, dass seine Worte sie erreicht hatte. Wie lange war es her, dass er versucht hatte, jemanden auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ohne exzessiv Macht zu nutzen? Na ja, Luke, aber das zählte nicht, da er es nicht geschafft hatte. 

„Viele Dinge, ich von dir spüre“, kommentierte Yoda.

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete er, „aber das ist der Grund, warum ich bleiben möchte. Damit ich das hinter mir lassen kann.“

„Über deine Jahre hinaus, du sprichst.“

Er nickte – traute sich selbst nicht mehr zu, weiter zu sprechen.

„Wir werden uns darüber beratschlagen und dich dann von unserer Antwort in Kenntnis setzen“, sagte Windu und in seiner Stimme schwang mehr als nur eine Spur von Endgültigkeit. 

„Ja, Meister Windu", antwortete Anakin, verbeugte sich und ging hinaus.

  
xXx

  
Die Türen schlossen sich und der Rat starrte sie viel zu lange in nichtssagendem Schweigen an.

„Unerwartet, das ist“, durchbrach Yoda endlich die Stille. 

„Wir können ihm die Ausbildung nicht gestatten“, sprach Ki-Adi-Mundi entschieden. „Er wurde früherem, uns unbekanntem Training unterzogen. Er könnte die Wege der Jedi pervertieren.“

Und sehr schnell begann jeder Meister, Mundis Beispiel zu folgen und seine Gedanken zu äußern.

„Er ist ein ehrliches Kind, das nach Licht sucht“, protestierte Adi Gallia sanft. „Und wie sonst soll er lernen, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.“

Plo Koon warf ihr einen Blick zu, bevor nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Und er ist mächtig.“

„Wir wollen ihn doch nicht einfach wegen dieser Kraft annehmen“, wies Ki-Adi-Mundi hin.

„Was würdet Ihr vorschlagen, wie wir mit ihm verfahren sollten, wenn wir ihn nicht trainieren?“, fragte Adi Gallia aufrichtig und neugierig. „Wenn wir ihn irgendwo hinschicken - halbtrainiert und unwissend - würde er der Versuchung der dunklen Seite und irgendeinem gefallenem Jedi zum Training in die Hände fallen.“

„Er ist ein zu großes Risiko und viel älter, als erlaubt“, sagte Mace und rieb mit den Fingern an seinem Kinn, während seine Augen immer noch auf die Tür gerichtet waren.

„Mace hat recht“, nickte Plo Koon. „Wenn wir es ihm erlauben, warum haben wir dann so viele andere abgelehnt? Er hat nur drei Jahre, bevor er nicht mehr als Padawan angenommen werden kann. Das ist nicht genügend Zeit und würde ihm nur falsche Hoffnungen machen.“

„Aber was, wenn er das Kind aus der Prophezeiung ist?“, sprach Ki-Adi-Mundi erneut.

Niemand schien diese Frage beantworten zu wollen.

Mace drehte sich um und sah zu Yoda. „Was denkt Ihr, Großmeister?“

Yoda sprach einen Moment lang nicht, sondern saß stattdessen mit seinem Gimmerstock, der unter seinem Kinn klemmte, einfach herum. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund. „Ein mächtiger Verbündeter, er sein könnte. Ebenso ein mächtiger Feind.“

Der Rat zog seine Worte in Betracht. 

„Meditieren darüber, wir sollten. Keine Entscheidung, ich heute treffen werde“, verkündete er. Mehrere überraschte Mienen überkamen die verschiedensten Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder.

„Wir haben gerade erst begonnen, die Angelegenheit auszudiskutieren“, wies Mace mit gerunzelter Stirn hin, als er den kleinen Jedi-Meister ansah.

„Zu meditieren, ich wünsche.“ Plo Koon wechselte einen Blick mit Ki-Adi-Mundi, so wie auch Mace. Selten war Yoda so lautstark unnachgiebig.

„Also gut“, sagte Adi Gallia langsam. „Ich stimme für eine Vertagung.“

Ein sanfter Chor aus „Ja's“ hallte durch den Raum und das Konferenzzimmer lehrte sich. Komischerweise schlängelte sich Yoda vor allen anderen heraus, anstatt zurückzubleiben und die anderen Ratsmitglieder zu beobachten. Er schlurfte langsam und nahm sich seine Zeit, wie sonst auch, aber Meister Windu fand es trotzdem beunruhigend. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte seine Hand an seinen Mund und rieb langsam an seinem Kinn, während er – besorgt über diese neue Wende des Schicksals – beobachtete, wie das ältere Ratsmitglied den Lift betrat und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

  
xXx

  
Senator Sheev Palpatine war _nicht_ glücklich. 

Das war zwar als übliche Meinung nichts außergewöhnliches, da er (ungeachtet seiner Auftritte), nicht dazu neigte, eine glückliche Person zu sein. Aber der heutige Tag trieb es bis zum Äußersten. Nicht nur hatten seine Pläne aufgrund seines extrem inkompetenten Schülers keine Früchte getragen, sondern sein Ausweichplan hatte ebenso versagt. Er war noch nicht an den Grenzen seiner Möglichkeiten gedrängt worden, aber er war noch nie so nah daran gewesen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, Euer Majestät“, sagte er so besonnen wie möglich zu dieser aufgebrezelten kleinen Göre vor ihm, als diese ging. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ihr warten würdet.“ Er hatte das Mädchen für eine unbedachte Pazifistin gehalten – für jemanden, der nichts tun würde, bis sie provoziert wurde und selbst dann nicht. Aber sobald etwas geschah, dass ihr Sorgen bereitete, würde sie in die Situation hetzen und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihren Kopf durchzusetzen. Dieses Muster erforderte Intelligenz und einen scharfen Verstand, aber keine Erfahrung.

Also warum hatte sie so gehandelt? Oder in diesem Falle, nicht gehandelt.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden bin“, antwortete sie und blickte starr nach vorn. „Jedoch werden wir nun den Beweis beschaffen, der nötig ist, um die Handelsföderation davon abzuhalten, einem anderen System dasselbe anzutun.“

„Und was ist mit _unserem_ System?“, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf (eine Meisterleistung mit diesem Kopfschmuck). „Bitte verzeiht mir, Senator, aber ein Wechsel der Macht wird unserem System gerade nicht gut tun. Egal wie schwach, die derzeitigen Staatsangelegenheiten haben eine Stabilität gebracht, die unserem System am meisten zugutekommen wird. Es betrübt mich.“ Sie senkte den Blick und schaffte es irgendwie, reuevoll wie auch stolz zugleich zu wirken. „Mir ist klar geworden, dass die Republik nicht mehr funktioniert. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir das selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen.“

„Wir selbst? Aber wie, Euer Majestät? Habt Ihr nicht selbst gesagt, dass euer Volk stirbt? Dass wir diesen Disput so schnell wie möglich beilegen müssen? Wie sollen wir das ohne Armee bewerkstelligen?“

Sie hielt inne und er empfing eine Welle der Unsicherheit, die von ihr ausging. „Ich weiß es nicht, Senator“, antwortete sie. „Genau das möchte ich herausfinden.“

Wie konnte es sein, dass dieses kleine _Mädchen_ ihn so nahe an den Rand seiner Kontrolle treiben konnte. Sie war wegen einer ihrer Launen gegen all seine Entscheidungen vorgegangen? Wenn es Maul nicht gelang, sie dieses Mal zu töten, würde er es bereuen, jemals geboren worden zu sein, bevor Palpatine ihn dann endlich sterben lassen würde.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Euer Majestät. Warum habt Ihr dann die Sitzung vertagt?“

„Um zu verhindern, dass man mit solch einer Farce nochmals durchkommt.“

Er hielt inne, als sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf formierte. Er hatte bereits einige Elemente ihm Spiel ... „Für mich hört es sich so an, als hättet Ihr Naboo aufgegeben“, sagte er behutsam.

Sie drehte sich schneller zu ihm um, als er es mit ihrer umfassenden Aufmachung für möglich gehalten hätte. „Ich werde _niemals_ aufgeben, Senator. Ich werde einen Weg finden, um unsere Leute zu befreien!“

Er hielt inne und legte eine Maske der Reue auf. „Natürlich, Euer Majestät“, sagte er und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich werde diese Situation ebenfalls untersuchen. Seid versichert, dass meine Berater und ich Euch auf jegliche uns mögliche Art unterstützen werden.“

Sie nickte leicht, bevor sie auf den Lift zuging, der sie zu ihren Gemächern bringen würde. „Ich danke Euch, Senator.“

„Ich befürchte, all die Hilfe, die wir momentan erhalten können, wird nicht genug sein“, merkte er an.

„Dann werden wir es solange versuchen, bis sie genug ist“, verkündete sie entschieden, während sie und ihre Zofen, die außerhalb der Naboo-Schwebeplattform gewartet hatten, den Lift betraten.

Er verneigte sich, als sich die Tür schloss. „Natürlich, Euer Majestät.“

Dann wandte er sich ab, schritt ruhig durch den Korridor und sah haargenau wie der Senator aus, der er war.

xXx

  
„Und das“, sagte Qui-Gon und öffnete die große Tür, „ist der Saal der tausend Quellen.“ Er gestikulierte in den riesigen Raum im Jedi-Tempel. Anakin versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen Raum gesehen hatte, hatte er in Flammen gestanden.

Er brauchte eine Reaktion um seinen ... Mangel an Reaktion zu überdecken. Was hatte er beim ersten Mal über diesen Raum gesagt? Wahrscheinlich irgendetwas, das auf dessen Größe anspielte. „Er ist so groß“, kommentierte er und versuchte, erstaunt und interessiert auszusehen.

„In der Tat, das ist er“, sagte Qui-Gon mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken. Obi-Wan sah Anakin nur mit einem größtenteils leeren Blick an. Anakin hatte sich oft genug in der Nähe seines ehemaligen Meisters aufgehalten, um dessen Misstrauen zu erkennen. Also vertraute er Anakin nicht. War es das erste Mal auch so gewesen und er hatte es nur nicht bemerkt? Die dunkle Seite in ihm bestand darauf, dass Obi-Wan immer schon so gewesen war. Warum sonst hätte er Anakin zurückhalten sollen? Außer natürlich aus Eifersucht. Der andere Teil in ihm wollte aber unbedingt von der Aufrichtigkeit seines einstigen Mentors ausgehen. Obi-Wan war ein Meister der Verhandlung und konnte problemlos durch Leute (besonders durch Anakin) hindurchsehen. Natürlich konnte er sehen, dass das alles nur Theater war. Kein Wunder, dass er misstrauisch war.

Die zwei verschiedenen Hälften in ihm fuhren fort, sich in ihm zu bekriegen und er fand es schwer, sie zu ignorieren. Also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem jüngeren Jedi ab und fixierte seinen Blick wieder auf Qui-Gon, der in eine Erklärung übergegangen war.

„... Fünf verschiedene Levels wurden miteinander kombiniert, um diesen Raum zu dem zu machen, was er heute ist. Davon einige der Quellen auf den Balkonen und der Teil, der links von den höheren Ebenen liegt, die den Abfluss darstellen. Der ist wichtig für die ebenso vielen Quellen auf den unteren Ebenen.“ Er hielt inne und sah zu ihnen. Dabei bemerkte er sowohl Obi-Wan, als auch Anakin.

„Möchtest du eine sehen? Oder sollen wir zum Speisesaal gehen, um Abend zu essen?“

Anakin blinzelte, als er realisierte, dass Qui-Gon ihn gemeint hatte. Er blickte kurz zu Obi-Wan und bemerkte dessen finsteren Blick. Warum? Und viel wichtiger, warum sprach er seinen Gedanken nicht aus? Anakin hätte es sicherlich getan.

Dann traf es ihn: Padawane sollten sich nicht gegen ihre Meister auflehnen. Zumindest nicht normale Padawane. Kein Wunder, dass Obi-Wan darauf bestanden hatte, dass Anakin seiner Führung folgen sollte – mit wenig Erfolg. Anakin spürte, wie er selbst finster dreinblickte. Der perfekte Jedi, wie immer. Der Meister hielt alle Fäden in der Hand und dem Padawan stand es nicht zu, diesen anzuzweifeln.

„Was denkt Ihr, Obi-Wan?“, fragte er und arbeitete hart daran, den Sarkasmus und die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er seufzte mental und schellte sich. Anscheinend hatte er Obi-Wan immer noch nicht alles vergeben. Er wusste nicht, ob er es jemals könnte.

Obi-Wan sah nun überrascht zu ihm herab. Er hatte offensichtlich ein viel besseres Sabacc-Gesicht bekommen, als er älter geworden war. Er starrte Anakin an, blickte dann unsicher zu seinem Meister und dann wieder zu Anakin.

„Ich glaube, ich-“

„Dem Tempel, Ihr ihm zeigt?“, fragte eine hohe, raue Stimme, die ihn unterbrach, und fast dankbar sah er zu Yoda. Anakin legte sich Obi-Wans Reaktion für später beiseite und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf den Neuankömmling.

„Nur die Hauptareale, Meister“, antwortete Qui-Gon in einer Verbeugung. Obi-Wan folgte übereinstimmend und Anakin genauso, wenn auch verspätet. Genau, er musste Respekt zeigen, wenn er akzeptiert werden wollte.

Warum wollte er das nochmal?

„Mhmm.“ Yoda nickte. Seine Augen überflogen die Jedi und fixierten Anakin. Er kämpfte den Impuls nieder, unwohl sein Gewicht zu verlagern. Yodas Blick entmutigte ihn definitiv, aber er würde dem anderen das Vergnügen, das zu wissen, nicht geben.

„So“, begann er und versuchte so kindisch wie möglich zu klingen, „kann ich, selbst wenn ich nicht angenommen werde, wenigstens sagen, dass ich mal im Inneren des Jedi-Tempels war!“

  
Yoda kicherte. „Oh, anderen erzählen du würdest, von unserem Zuhause?“

  
Anakins Züge verdunkelten sich. „Natürlich nicht, Meister.“

  
„Meister Yoda“, begann Qui-Gon und war offensichtlich nicht erfreut über die Bemerkung, doch Yoda unterbrach ihn.

„Warum nicht? Wenn in deinen Schuhen, ich wäre,jedem davon erzählen, ich würde.“

Anakin und Qui-Gon starrten ihn beide an, sprachlos über die Worte des Meisters, als er nach vorne hinkte und in sich hineinlachte. Er ging direkt auf Anakin zu und sah zu dem Jungen. Anakin widerstand dem Drang, einen Schritt zurückzumachen. In seinem ehemaligen Leben hätte er niemals zugegeben, dass Yoda ihn einschüchterte. Ihm jetzt fast Auge um Auge gegenüber zu stehen, machte das Gefühl weitaus schlimmer.

„Hmmm“, sagte Yoda und musterte ihn konzentriert.

„Was?“, fragte Anakin und blickte – auf eine Rettung hoffend – zu Qui-Gon. Als dieser seine offensichtliche Notlage bemerkte, machte der ältere Mann Anstalten, dazwischen zu gehen. Bevor er überhaupt nur einen Schritt getan hatte, sprach Yoda erneut. 

„Mit eurer Tour fortfahren, ihr solltet“, sagte er, wandte sich ab und humpelte davon. Die drei beobachteten ihn für einige stille Sekunden in variierenden Graden der Überraschung, Verwirrung und Verärgerung.

„Das war ... merkwürdig“, murmelte Obi-Wan. 

Anakin konnte nicht anders, als zuzustimmen.

Schließlich drehte Qui-Gon sich um und begann auf die andere Seite des Raums zuzulaufen. „Wir werden dir die Quellen zeigen, Anakin. Dann werden wir essen. Wie klingt das?“

Ein Lächeln erzwingend, nickte Anakin. „Das wäre akzeptabel.“ Qui-Gon zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Keiner bemerkte Obi-Wans verwirrten Ausdruck, als dieser die Nachhut bildete.

  
xXx

  
Obi-Wan Kenobi wusste nicht, was er von Anakin Skywalker halten sollte. Der Junge war ein Rätsel auf der ersichtlichsten Weise. 

Zu allererst sein Training. Obi-Wan fiel es schwer zu sagen, ob der Junge überhaupt Training besaß, aber Qui-Gon bestand darauf, dass er trainiert worden war. Alle anderen schienen auf die Tatsache fokussiert, dass er überhaupt trainiert worden war und wer ihn trainiert hatte. Obi-Wan gab zu, dass dies einige beunruhigende Vorstellungen mit sich brachte. Was wenn er von einem, im Exil lebenden Jedi trainiert worden war? Einem dunklen Jedi? Die Sith hatten sich gerade erst wieder erhoben. Was, wenn es der Sith gewesen war, den sie auf dem Planeten konfrontiert hatten? Das Entsenden eines noch jungen Schülers als Spion, war eine exzellenter Art, um an Informationen über den Tempel heranzukommen (weshalb Obi-Wan darauf bestanden hatte, ihm nur die üblichen Areale zu zeigen und selbst damit fühlte er sich reichlich unwohl). Was, wenn er von jemand ganz anderem trainiert worden war? Irgendeiner unbekannten Fraktion. Die Auswirkungen, wenn sie so jemanden überhaupt in den Tempel ließen, waren ... undenkbar!

Aber was Obi-Wan wirklich störte, war das Ausmaß des Trainings, das dem Jungen erlaubte, seine Präsenz so gut zu verstecken. Für Obi-Wan fühlte sich der Junge einfach wie jede andere Präsenz in der Macht an. Ein wenig kontrollierter, aber nichtsdestotrotz normal.

Obi-Wan kannte niemanden, der das konnte und nicht mindestens den Rang eines Senior-Ritters innehatte und dieser beliebige Neunjährige konnte solche Techniken nutzen? Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Dann waren da die Reaktionen gegenüber anderen in seiner Umgebung. Er schien Qui-Gon gegenüber entweder vollkommen gleichgültig oder offen genervt zu reagieren. Warum sollte er sich so bei jemanden verhalten, der ihn befreit hatte? Die paar Jedi, die sie ihm vorgestellt hatten, hatten verschiedene Reaktionen erhalten. Der Junge hatte versucht, ein Zucken zu verstecken, als er nicht weniger als drei Jedi vorgestellt wurde. Und Obi-Wan hatte ebenso eine deutlich emotionale Schwankung während dieser Treffen gespürt. Andere begrüßte er so höflich, als wäre er ihnen noch nie begegnet.

Und dann war da auch noch die Reaktion gegenüber dem Kanzler und Senator Palpatine. Obi-Wan hatte schwache aber deutliche Eindrücke der Furcht und Skepsis vernommen. Interessanterweise schien es Qui-Gon nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Wann immer die Zofe der Königin (auch bekannt als echte Königin, die zu glauben schien, sie könnte sogar einen Jedi täuschen, wenn sie offensichtlich nicht mal einen kleinen Jungen hinters Licht führen konnte) in seine Nähe kam, schwankte Anakins Machtpräsenz erheblich. Obi-Wan hatte es erneut überrascht, das Qui-Gon verneint hatte, irgendetwas von dem Jungen gespürt zu haben. Stattdessen hatte er Obi-Wan gefragt, ob seine Emotionen klar waren. Es war fast, als wäre Obi-Wan mit diesem Jungen ... auf irgendeine Weise verbunden.

Es ärgerte ihn. Ein wenig.

Und das brachte ihn zu den am meist verwirrenden Reaktionen von Anakin; die Reaktionen gegenüber Obi-Wan selbst. Der ehemalige Sklave schien zwischen einer immensen Spur von Respekt und einem intensiven, aufs äußersten geprägten Hass zu schwanken. Obi-Wan wusste nicht, was er dem Jungen möglicherweise hätte antun können, um auch nur eines davon zu verdienen. Vielleicht erinnerte er Anakin an irgendjemanden? Das wäre die einzige logische Erklärung, die ihm einfallen wollte. Nichts anderes passte, aber warum waren seine Reaktionen dann so erzwungen?

Ein Zwicken in der Macht richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinen inneren Gedanken zu den zwei Lebewesen vor ihm. Gerade vernahm er einen anderen Impuls, der von dem Jungen ausging. Es dauerte einen Moment lang, bis er sich genügend konzentrieren konnte, um das Gefühl zu erkennen. Schwermut. Das war es: Eine Spur trauriger Resignation. Obi-Wan presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Warum vernahm er diese Emotionen von dem Jungen?

„Anakin“, sagte Qui-Gon plötzlich, „warum gehst du nicht voraus. Es ist gleich hier um die Ecke.“ Er nickte in die Richtung des Weges, der sich vor ihnen in einem grasigen Hügel abrundete.

Der Junge blickte zwischen den zwei Jedi hin und her und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung.“

Sobald der Junge hinter der Biegung verschwunden war, ließ sich Qui-Gon zurückfallen, um neben Obi-Wan herzulaufen. „Du scheinst hin- und hergerissen zu sein, Padawan“, sagte die Stimme des Ritters sanft.

„Ich werde aus dem Jungen nicht schlau“, merkte Obi-Wan mit einem Kopfschütteln an, bevor er sich umdrehte, um seinen Meister anzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll.“

Qui-Gon lächelte. „Ich auch nicht, Padawan.“

Obi-Wan bedachte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick. „Warum tut Ihr das dann, Meister? Was, wenn er als Spion entsandt wurde? Oder schlimmer?“

Der ältere Mann hob eine Augenbraue. „Schlimmer?“

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber er könnte ein Attentäter sein. Wir haben Kinder gesehen, die darauf trainiert wurden, schreckliche Dinge zu tun.“

Qui-Gon nickte stumm. „Da ist etwas dran, Obi-Wan. Aber ich empfange nicht dieses Gefühl von ihm.“

„Er besitzt Schilde, Meister. Er könnte es verstecken“, bestand Obi-Wan.

Der ältere Jedi schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber warum spüren wir dann keine boshaften Intentionen, die von ihm ausgehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass er das meistern könnte.“

 _Aber er hat mentale Schilde gemeistert_ , dachte Obi-Wan. Er wusste es besser, als diese Worte laut auszusprechen. Hatte sich sein Meister mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, konnte es eine Armee von Sith nicht ändern.

„Es ist vernünftig, sich Sorgen zu machen, Obi-Wan“, sagte Qui-Gon nachdenklich. „Er ist sehr wohl möglich, dass er undercover hier her geschickt worden ist. Aber andererseits, was wenn nicht?“

„Sollten wir das Risiko eingehen? Die Sicherheit des Tempels für eine ungewisse Zukunft?“

„Diese Entscheidung“, sagte Qui-Gon mit sanfter aber fester Stimme, „Obliegt dem Rat.“

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, sah Obi-Wan unbehaglich zurück zu der kleinen Figur vor ihnen. „Ja, Meister.“

Qui-Gon ging voraus, holte das Kind ein und initiierte eine Konversation über Mechanik. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, gab es Obi-Wan auf, das Rätsel um Anakin Skywalker zu lösen und folgte ihnen.

  
xXx

  
Jedi-Ritter Traavis blickte auf die Kontrollen des Schiffes und checkte den Kurs nach Naboo zweimal, bevor sich die Sterne zu der leuchtenden, fleckigen und tunnelähnlichen Erscheinung des Hyperraums verbanden. Der Rat hatte ihm erst heute Morgen den Auftrag gegeben, Beweise für eine illegale Besetzung zu beschaffen. Als er gefragt hatte, warum Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und Padawan Kenobi keine Beweise mitgebracht hatten, hatten sie ihm gesagt, dass ihr Auftrag gewesen war, zu verhandeln und Frieden zu bewahren und das hatte sie dann dazu geführt hatte, die Königin zu beschützen. Die beiden hatten angeboten, als Zeugen auszusagen, aber ihr Wort allein schien nicht genug.

Traavis schüttelte den Kopf. Wie traurig es war, in einer Zeit angekommen zu sein, in der man den Worten eines Jedi – Friedenswächter der Galaxis – nicht mehr traute.

Das Meister-Padawan-Team würde damit fortfahren, die Königin zu beschützen, wie sie es schon zuvor getan hatten und Traavis würde die Informationen zusammentragen, die nötig waren, um eine Bewegung im Senat auszulösen.

Er wusste, warum der Rat ihn ausgewählt hatte. Sein persönliches Motto drehte sich darum, sicher zu gehen, dass alles von Anfang an richtig gemacht wurde. Das, und er neigte dazu, gut mit großen verzweifelten Gruppen von Leuten umgehen zu können. Das war nicht seine erste Undercover-Mission und er bezweifelte, dass es seine letzte sein würde.

Traavis war, was die Aufgabe betraf, voll Zuversicht. Solange er keinem Sith in die Arme rannte. Er hatte gerade mal vor einigen Stunden das Gerücht über eine mögliche Rückkehr des dunklen Ordens gehört. Der bloße Gedanke daran, solch einem mächtigen Darksider zu begegnen, ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, aber er entließ das Gefühl in die Macht und lehnte sich zurück, um die Statistiken des Planeten durchzugehen, während er die Möglichkeit ignorierte, gegen solch ein Ding kämpfen zu müssen.

Wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass er dem Sith auf diesem Planeten überhaupt begegnen würde?


	7. Träume und Konfrontationen

Anakin hatte diese Nacht seinen ersten prophetischen Traum. Es war Jahre her, dass er so einen Traum gehabt hatte.

Er hatte schon immer den Unterschied zwischen Visionen und anderen Träumen erkennen können. Erstere neigten dazu, ungenau zu sein, doch er wusste immer zweifellos, um wen es darin ging. Dieses Mal war es nicht anders. 

In seinem Traum war er wieder im Körper seines erwachsenen Ichs. Die Umgebung wirbelte herum und verschwand in ruhige wohltuende Wellen, die er nur als wunderschön beschreiben konnte. Es war eine Landschaft. Er konnte sie nicht wirklich sehen, aber sie fühlte sich vertraut an. Zuerst schwelgte er einfach in dieser Geborgenheit. Dann – ohne Warnung – begannen dunkle Schlieren brutal durch seine Umgebung zu schießen. Jeder Strahl schien schmerzvoll und er schirmte sich vor ihnen ab.

Dann hörte er Padmés Stimme. Sie sagte einmal seinen Namen, dann keuchte sie und er spürte, wie sie wieder starb. Genauso wie sie es in seinem Traum getan hatte, als sie die Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ihre plötzliche fehlende Präsenz brachte viel zu viele schmerzvolle Erinnerungen hoch.

Er keuchte und der Schock überkam ihn, selbst in seinem träumenden Zustand. „Nein…“, flüsterte er. Bevor er es bemerkte, war er dabei, seinen Verlust und Schmerz von Neuem herauszuschreien, und die Welt wurde zu einem Tornado aus schwarz, rot und gelb. Er kannte diese Farben, aber sie interessierten ihn nicht genug, um sich von ihnen abzuwenden. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als seine Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen. Sie konnte nicht sterben ... er konnte das nicht zulassen, nicht erneut.

Dann änderte sich sein Traum.

„Du lernst nie dazu, oder?“, erreichte ihn eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Irgendwie schaffte er es, den Blick zu heben und sah eine junge Frau in einer Jedi-Robe, die in der Luft schwebte und ihn anstarrte. Sie besaß goldblondes Haar, das in einem Zopf zurück gebunden war, helle Haut mit nur einer Spur von Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen und blassblaue Augen, die keine Wärme jeglicher Art für ihn bereit hielten.

Er kannte sie. „Siri Tachi?“, fragte er verwirrt und ignorierte den rissigen, schroffen Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich an mich erinnerst“, merkte sie an. „Nach all den Jedi, die du umgebracht hast.“ Also war sie aus seiner Zukunft. Er wusste nicht (oder interessierte sich nicht besonders dafür) wie es sein verstörter Verstand geschafft hatte, diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten.

„Ich habe dich nie getötet“, antwortete er dumpf. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, sich auf irgendetwas anderes als den Verlust von Padmé zu konzentrieren und erlaubte ihm nur hin und wieder andere Gedanken. „Warum bist du hier?“, hörte er sich selbst emotionslos äußern.

„Ich bin anstelle von Obi-Wan hier“, verkündete sie, als sei es offensichtlich. Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen. Obi-Wan? Er war doch gerade eben erst bei Obi-Wan gewesen. Sie seufzte und und machte plötzlich einen sehr müden Eindruck. Konnten Geister müde werden? „Er hat dich zurückgeschickt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, aber anscheinend hat er genug an dich geglaubt, um dir eine zweite Chance zu geben.“

„Obi-Wan…?“, wiederholte Anakin und erlaubte der Information in sein Bewusstsein zu dringen. Sein Obi-Wan … sein Meister glaubte immer noch an ihn, selbst nach alledem … Eine Wärme begann sich in seiner Brust aufzubauen, die den Schmerz und den Schock ungeachtet seiner Selbst ein wenig verscheuchte. Er spürte ein kleines Lächeln trotz seiner Besorgnis. „Wo ist er?“

Siri antwortete nicht. Die Stille begann sich Unheil verkündend anzufühlen, und er wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte.

„Sag' es mir“, sagte er schlagartig.

„Wag' es ja nicht, mir Befehle zu geben“, zischte sie.

„Bitte...“ Es war schwerer, das Wort zu sagen, als er gedacht hatte.

Ihre Wut verlor sie nicht, aber sie schien gedämpft worden zu sein. Sie senkte den Blick, als die Worte sie im Stich ließen. Etwas war also geschehen ... aber was? Was hätte womöglich in dem Frieden der Macht geschehen können? Er konnte diese Art von Gefahr nicht nachvollziehen; nach allem, an was er sich erinnern konnte.

„Er ist weg.“

Die Endgültigkeit in ihrem Ton hinterließ irgendwo in seiner Seele ein klaffendes Loch. Wo er vorher Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung, Padmé zu retten, empfunden hatte, fühlte er jetzt einfach nur Leere.

„Weg?“

„Der Preis, um dich zurückzuschicken“, ihre Stimme schwankte durch die kaum kontrollierten Emotionen. „Seine Seele aus der Zukunft … sie existiert nicht mehr.“

Die Leere breitete sich weiter aus. „Weg...“, flüsterte er. „Warum ... warum hat er es mir nicht gesagt?“

„Hättest du zugestimmt, zurückzukehren?“, fragte Siri ruhig.

„Natürlich nicht!“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum. Er wollte, dass du deine zweite Chance erhältst. Also hat er so viele Jedi-Seelen versammelt, wie er konnte und sie alle haben dich zurückgeschickt.“ Mit diesen Worten umrundete sie ihn und er war überrascht, zu sehen, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen auftaten. „Also wage es ja nicht, daran zu denken, ihr Opfer – _sein_ Opfer – wegzuwerfen, Vader.“

Er wich bei diesem Namen zurück. „Anakin“, korrigierte er leise.

„Wie auch immer“, schnappte sie zurück und fiel dann in ein merkwürdiges Schweigen, das sie, mit noch immer schroffer Stimme, nur widerwillig einige Sekunden später brach. „Ich war nicht die Einzige, die dagegen war.“

„Du wolltest nicht, dass ich eine zweite Chance erhalte“, murmelte er und war unsicher, wie er sich deshalb fühlte. Einerseits verdiente er diese Zurückhaltung gewiss , aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er nicht anders, als sich aufgrund ihrer Einstellung ihm gegenüber verletzt zu fühlen. Konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er sich geändert hatte?

„Wie kannst du überhaupt hier sein? Ich dachte...“, er wurde leiser, als ihn die Verwirrung überwältigte.

„Dass, sobald jemand stirbt, er sein Selbstempfinden verliert und eins mit der Macht wird? Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich wäre es fast. Ich starb inmitten eines Krieges“, sagte sie mit einer Stimme gefüllt voll Traurigkeit und etwas mehr als ein wenig Reue. Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne und faltete ihre Arme zusammen. „Ich gebe zu, ich schäme mich, gehofft zu haben, er würde sterben, kurz nachdem ich gestorben bin. Gehofft zu haben, dass wir zusammen sein könnten, wenn er es denn wollte. Ich habe meine Persönlichkeit durch reinen Willen davon abgehalten, zu verblassen, aber es war nicht genug. Zu der Zeit, als du...“ Sie wurde leiser, als sie Anakins Unbehagen bemerkte. „Als ihr beide getrennte Wege gegangen seid, konnte ich die Welt kaum noch berühren. Dann hat er angefangen, die Wege der Whills zu studieren. Ich konnte nur so viel aus diesen Lehren zusammentragen. Es war genug, dass ich hier bleiben kann, solange ich brauche, aber ich kann nur in deinen Träumen erscheinen. Ich werde niemals in der Lage sein, in der physischen Welt aufzutauchen, so wie er es konnte.“

 _Das konnte er?_ , fragte sich Anakin. Dann kam ihm das Bild von Obi-Wan und Yoda in den Sinn. Anscheinend war das doch keine einmalige Sache gewesen. Er sollte vielleicht mal etwas über die Wege dieser Whills herausfinden.

„Warum warst du dann einverstanden, wenn du mich so sehr hasst?", fragte er und fühlte sich plötzlich selbst erschöpft.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es wieder vermasselst“, antwortete sie, ihr Ton etwas zu unbeschwert. „Aber als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich nicht wenigstens das tun könnte“, ihre Stimme wurde nun wieder sanfter, "konnte ich nicht nein sagen."

Die Erkenntnis traf Anakin wie ein Schlag in den Magen und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück. „Du hast ihn geliebt.“

Sie starrte ihn voller Hass an, aber antwortete nicht. Ihr Schweigen war die Bestätigung, die er brauchte. Er starrte verständnislos nach vorn. Die Vorstellung, dass sich ein Jedi in jemanden verliebte (dessen ungeachtet, dass es Obi-Wan war) es ließ seinen Verstand zurückschrecken. Alle anderen waren immer so ... perfekt gewesen. Nun ja, zumindest was das anging. Natürlich würden _sie_ niemals den Kodex brechen.

Aber das hatten sie.

„Ich...“, begann er, wurde aber immer leiser, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Was? Dachtest du, du wärst der Einzige? Die Regel existiert nicht ohne Grund. Du bist nicht der Erste, oh Auserwählter, und du wirst auch nicht der Letzte sein.“

„Hat er dich geliebt?“, fragte Anakin. Die Frage entschlüpfte ihm, bevor er realisierte, dass er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte es auf einmal einfach wissen wollen. „Hat er?“, fragte er nun etwas forscher, als sie nicht antwortete. 

Siri betrachtete ihn eine Weile lang, studierte ihn mühevoll, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte, als würde sie sagen ‚warum nicht?’ „Er hatte Gefühle für mich“, räumte sie ein. Anakins Verstand taumelte und er spürte, wie sein Verstand unter der Erschütterung litt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die als ‚Liebe’ bezeichnen würde“, fuhr sie fort und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. "Und wir hatten nicht vor, es herauszufinden."

Er antwortete nicht ... konnte nicht antworten. Obi-Wan? Ja sicher hatte er gewusst, dass sich sein Meister zu ein paar Leuten hingezogen gefühlt hatte, aber einen anderen Jedi? Es wollte einfach nicht ... aufgehen. Obi-Wan war der perfekte Jedi gewesen. Er war immer dem Rat gefolgt, hatte immer dessen Befehle befolgt, war immer dem Kodex gefolgt...

Immer.

Zumindest war es das, an was sich Anakin erinnern konnte.

Wie gut hatte er Obi-Wan überhaupt gekannt?

„Hör zu“, hörte er Siri sagen und schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Sollte das hier nicht ein Traum sein? Warum also fühlte es sich so echt an. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen“, fuhr sie fort. „Diesen Traum, den du gehabt hast … er ist nicht anders als beim letzten Mal.“

Angst schoss durch ihn. Eine sterbende Padmé und alle damit assoziierten Gefühle stürmten wieder auf ihn ein.

„Wie...“

„Ich bin tot. Du wärst überrascht, zu welchem Wissen ich Zugriff habe.“

„Aber-„

„Nicht“, sagte sie schroff. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass dein Traum letztes Mal zustande gekommen ist, weil du so fixiert darauf gewesen bist. Du hast deiner Frau damals nicht den Todesschlag versetzt, aber durch deinen Fall zur dunklen Seite hättest du es so genauso gut selbst tun können. Du hast ihr ihren Grund zum Kämpfen genommen und dann hat sie zwei extrem mächtige Machtsensitive auf die Welt gebracht. Die schiere Erschöpfung, die das bei einem nicht-machtsensitiven Wesen auslöst und das auch noch nach all dem emotionalen Stress … kein Wunder, dass sie gestorben ist.“ Sie hätte ihn nicht mehr verletzen können, wenn sie mit einem Lichtschwert auf ihn eingeschlagen hätte. Diese Worte schmerzten mehr als es jegliche körperliche Folter je gekonnt hätte. Und dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Anakin. „Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, könntest du dieses Mal wieder ihren Tod herbeiführen.“

Er erkannte die Bedeutung ihrer Worte, aber sein misshandelter Verstand weigerte sich, sie zu akzeptieren.

„Also sagst du mir gerade, dass ich einfach rumsitzen und nichts tun soll?“, fragte er und ignorierte die Wut, die sich in seine Stimme schlich. 

„Natürlich nicht.“ Ihr Ton war gab deutlich die Offensichtlichkeit ihrer Worte wieder und beraubte ihn seiner zunehmenden Feindseligkeit. „Obi-Wan hätte dich nicht zurückgeschickt, wenn es dir bestimmt gewesen wäre, nichts zu tun.“

„Aber-„

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was zu tun ist, also mach dir nicht die Mühe, zu fragen“, sie gestikulierte mit ihrer Hand, als würde sie beiläufig eine Fliege verscheuchen. „Ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, selbst wenn ich es könnte. Das muss deine Entscheidung sein und ich habe dir geholfen, wie ich konnte.“

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „D-du kannst mich nicht einfach damit allein lassen!“

Ihr Blick wurde wieder eiskalt. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich dazu zwingen, irgendetwas zu tun, _Auserwählter_?“

Sein Mund öffnete sich ungläubig und schloss sich dann wieder. Selbst er erkannte die Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Was könnte er ihr anhaben? Sie töten? „Wie kann ich alles ändern, wenn ich mich kaum selbst ändern konnte?“, rief er und fühlte abermals den schrecklichen Druck, mit dem er schon immer auf einer regulären Basis hatte leben müssen. Der ‚Auserwählte’ zu sein, dann der ‚Held ohne Furcht’ und schließlich _Darth Vader_. 

Vielleicht war er nicht aus dem richtigen Holz geschnitzt, um ein Anführer zu sein. Die Verantwortung ... sie brachte ihn um.

„Das ist es“, antwortete sie und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Ändere dich weiter.“

„Aber-„

„Ich werde nun gehen“, unterbrach sie ihn, da sie offenbar ihr Limit im Umgang mit ihm erreicht hatte.

Er starrte sie nur an und war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Viel Glück, Skywalker“. Sie sagte seinen Namen, als ob es ihr Schmerzen bereiten würde. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Obi-Wan recht hat, aber ich hoffe es.“

Und dann fand er sich auf der Couch in Qui-Gons und Obi-Wans Apartment wieder – in seinem neun Jahre altem Körper, während Schweiß sein Gesicht und seinen Rücken herunterperlte. Er hasste es, so aufzuwachen. Er wartete nicht, bis er sich beruhigte. Etwas, dass er getan hatte, hatte die Ereignisse geändert und nun lag es an ihm, das zu korrigieren.

Sie hatten die Tür verriegelt, damit sie besser ein Auge auf ihn werfen konnten, aber das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein Türschloss im Jedi-Tempel knackte. Es dauerte einige Minuten mehr, als es sollte, aber alles in allem fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen.

Als er draußen war, sah er sich um, stellte sicher, dass der Flur leer war und bog links ab. Der Jedi-Tempel beherbergte eine größere Anzahl an nachtaktiven Lebewesen in seinen Ebenen, also verfuhr er vorsichtig, schlich herum und umging fast jeden mit Leichtigkeit. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überrascht sein sollte, dass er sich an so vieles vom Tempel erinnerte, auch an den Grundriss und sogar an die Abkürzungen. Für ihn hatte dieses Gebäude über zwei Jahrzehnte lang nicht existiert, aber er war dennoch aufs Engste damit vertraut.

Er erreichte den Lichtschwert-Übungsraum ohne Zwischenfälle und stellte sicher, dass dieser leer war, bevor er hineinschlüpfte. Erst als die Türen sich schlossen, erlaubte er es sich, sich erleichtert und zufrieden zu fühlen. Wenn die Jedi ihn dabei erwischten, wie er herumschlich, würden sie automatisch die schlimmsten Schlüsse ziehen. Selbst hierher zu kommen, war ein enormes Risiko, aber es war für Padmé. Er würde alles für sie tun.

Andererseits war es das, was er auch beim ersten Mal gedacht hatte. Er zögerte bei dem Gedanken. Seine Hand erstarrte auf halben Weg zum Kabinett, das die zusätzlichen Lichtschwerter beherbergte. Der Orden ermutigte seine Anhänger nicht, zusätzliche Lichtschwerter herzustellen oder die Klingen der Jedi zu behalten, die in Notfällen gestorben waren, zumindest nicht in dem Ausmaß, das Anakin für nötig hielt. Aber es waren noch genug da, dass es nicht auffallen würde, wenn eins fehlte. Er musste sich einfach eins nehmen.

Aber er hielt inne und fragte sich, ob das der richtige Weg war. Siri hatte ihn davor gewarnt, die Dinge zu überstürzen. Und sie war nicht die Einzige gewesen. Und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hörte er auf sie und dachte nach. Könnte es Padmés Niedergang herbeiführen, wenn er sich ein Lichtschwert nahm? Oder konnte er damit verhindern, dass eben genau das passierte? Was hatte sich geändert? Warum würde sie sterben? _Wie_ würde sie sterben? Er hatte eine deutliche Spur von Gefahr und Bosheit vernommen. Also eine andere Person. Aber warum?

Die Antwort war da, direkt vor ihm. Er wusste es. Aber sein immer noch von Schock vernebelter Verstand weigerte sich, auch nur einen Bruchteil der Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er müsste es einfach später nochmal versuchen. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal ein Lichtschwert. Sie würde in eine Schlacht ziehen. Er brauchte ein Mittel, um sie zu beschützen.

Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam darauf zu und er hatte fast den Griff berührt, als ihn eine Stimme hinter ihm dazu brachte, aufzuspringen und herumzuwirbeln. 

„Übung, du brauchst, hmm?“

„Meister Yoda!", rief er. "W-was macht Ihr hier?“

Der kleine Troll kicherte doch tatsächlich. „Mein Zuhause, das hier ist. Oft hierherkommen, ich tue. Die Fragen stellen, ich werde.“ Er humpelte zum Schrank und damit auch zu Anakin, der langsam zurückwich. „Sag mir, warum hier stehen, du tust?"

Wieder einmal zog Anakin seine Optionen in Betracht und hatte wieder einmal beschlossen, dass es am besten für ihn ausgehen würde, wenn er es mit einer überarbeiteten Version der Wahrheit versuchte. Das hier könnte wirklich den Unterschied ausmachen: Ob er zum Jedi wurde oder man ihn zu den Agricorps entsandte. Er versuchte nicht zu erschaudern.

„Ich ... hatte einen Traum“, sagte er langsam.

„Oh ho.“ Yoda legte den Kopf schief, selbst als er seinen Gimmerstock hob und die Tür des Lichtschwert-Kabinetts schloss. Anakin spürte, wie sich seine Fäuste aus Frust zusammenballten.

Komisch, wie schnell Frustration zu Ärger werden konnte.

„Dich erschreckt, er hat?“

Anakin versuchte es mit seinen Beruhigungstechniken, erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass das hier im schlimmsten Fall nur ein kleiner Rückschlag werden würde und konzentrierte sich auf das kleinere Wesen.

„Meister Yoda“, sagte er so souverän wie er konnte. Es war nicht viel, aber er hoffte, es war genug. „Seit-“, er hielt inne. Er wollte sagen „Seit ich jung war“, aber ein Kind in seinem Alter würde so etwas nicht sagen. Also überarbeitete er die Worte in seinem Kopf. „So lange ich zurückdenken kann, hatte ich Träume, die wahr geworden sind.“

Yoda hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh?", fragte er, „Alle Träume, du sagst?“

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Meister. Nur einige Träume ... spezielle Träume. Sie haben ein anderes ...“, er hielt inne und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Gefühl“, erklärte er dürftig.

„Und ein spezieller Traum, das war?“

Na ja wenigstens schaffte er es, kindisch zu klingen. „Ja, Meister.“

Das Alien mit den fledermausartigen Ohren sah ihn eine Zeit lang an. Anakin schien es eine Ewigkeit zu sein, bevor Yoda sich vom Schrank weg- und auf die Sitzbank zubewegte. „Komm“, sagte er.

„Meister?“, fragte Anakin und hasste es, wie unsicher seine Stimme klang. 

„Mich ‚Sir’ nennen, du solltest. Nicht länger einen Meister, du hast.“ Anakin spürte, wie sich seine Lunge anspannte und sich seine Organe ineinander verdrehten. Wie konnte er das wissen? Hatte er es bereits herausgefunden? Meinte er einfach einen Sith-Meister, einen Jedi-Meister, oder...

Anakin hielt inne und beruhigte sich etwas bei dem nächsten Gedanken: Einen Sklavenmeister. Er war sich sicher, dass es das war, was Yoda wirklich gemeint hatte. Er schellte sich selbst. Wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, das hier alles hinzukriegen, musste er aufhören, lächerliche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Es war unmöglich, dass Yoda davon wissen konnte ... oder?

„Die ganze Nacht dort stehen, du willst?“

„Entschuldigung, Mei- äh, Sir“, sagte er, schüttelte den Kopf und eilte zu dem grünen Jedi, der sich selbst auf eine Beobachtungsbank platziert hatte.

„Hier sitzen, du könntest.“ Yoda gestikulierte mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Sitz neben ihm. 

Während er versuchte, nicht nervös zu wirken, ließ er sich in den Sitz neben den Jedi-Meister fallen.

„Warum soll ich hier sitzen, Sir?“, fragte er.

„Eine gute Bank, das ist“, antwortete Yoda. Wenn Anakin es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er geschworen, dass ausgerechnet Yoda einen Witz gemacht hatte. „Nun, von diesem Traum erzählen, du mir wirst.“

Anakin war zwischen zwei Gefühlen hin- und hergerissen. Als erstes war da seine Reaktion auf den Befehl des Jedi. Er war nie gut mit Befehlen klar gekommen, ob von Jedi oder anderen, und er wollte jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen. Zur gleichen Zeit aber realisierte er, dass das seine einzige Chance sein könnte, das Vertrauen des Meisters vor ihm zu gewinnen und vielleicht das Equipment sicherzustellen, das er benötigte.

Das zweite Gefühl gewann. Knapp.

„Also gut, Mei- Sir“, sagte er und begann mit seiner Schilderung.

Anakin brauchte nicht lange, um von seinem Traum (abzüglich Siri) zu erzählen und als er fertig war, saß Yoda nur so da und starrte in die Mitte des Raumes. Als leichtsinniger Jedi hatte Anakin langes Schweigen gehasst. Als Vader hatte er gelernt, diese Stille zu schätzen, da es normalerweise hieß, dass er darüber nachdenken konnte, wohin die jüngsten Jedi-Flüchtlinge oder Rebellen verschwunden waren.

Jetzt erwischte er sich dabei, wie er unruhig nachdachte, während Yoda sich weigerte, das Schweigen zu brechen. Er wollte, dass der alte Jedi etwas sagte. Nach einer Weile, realisierte er, dass er alles akzeptieren würde: Eine Zurückweisung, eine Bestätigung, sogar ein „Ich weiß nicht“ wäre genug.

Immer noch sagte der kleine Meister nichts.

Es wurde unaufhörlich schwerer, still zu bleiben, aber er zwang sich selbst dazu und kämpfte diese Gefühle unnachgiebig nieder, bevor sie ebenso zu Ärger werden konnten. Es wäre nur ein weiterer Pfad zur Dunkelheit, dem er gerade erst knapp hatte entkommen können.

Schließlich konnte es Anakin nicht mehr ertragen und stand auf. Er würde dem kleinen Troll nicht das Vergnügen bereiten, zu hören wie Anakin ihn fragte, was der Traum bedeutete oder ihn nach Verständnis bat. Er wusste bereits alles, was er wissen musste.

Natürlich entschied sich der Jedi-Meister genau dann, zu sprechen. „Hmm, beunruhigend das ist.“ Anakin wunderte sich kurz, ob die kleine alte Kreatur ein heimlicher Sadist war. Da wartete er ... auf jeden Fall viel zu lang und das war die Antwort, die er erhielt?

„Nichts für ungut, Meister.“ Er konnte etwas Sarkasmus nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. „Und ich danke Euch fürs Zuhören“, sagte er, um sich für den sarkastischen Ton zu entschuldigen (hoffte er. Er musste immer noch in den Tempel, um die Zukunft zu verhindern). „Aber es war nicht besonders schwer, zu dieser Schlussfolgerung zu kommen.“

„So ungeduldig, du bist?“ Natürlich, das war schon immer Yodas erste Beschwerde in seinem ehemaligen Leben gewesen. Na ja, neben dieser Furchtsache. Diese Parallele half nicht, seine Stimmung zu heben. „Deiner Vision vertrauen, ich tue. Von der Macht entsandt, sie wurde.“

Anakin spürte milde Überraschung, die die Frustration unter sich begrub, die sich in ihm aufgetan hatte. „Meister?“

„Dein Meister, ich noch nicht bin“, kicherte er erneut und hüpfte (hüpfte tatsächlich) von der Bank, um mit Anakin gleichauf zu sein. „Aber zu Qui-Gons und Obi-Wans Quartier, ich dich eskortieren werde.“

Sie gingen in einer bemerkenswert langsamen Geschwindigkeit und Anakin konnte nicht anders, als dies nur für eine andere Form von Folter von Seiten des Meisters zu halten.

„Qui-Gon von diesem Traum erzählen, du solltest“, sagte Yoda, nachdem sie den Korridor erreicht hatten. „Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, er wird.“

„Das wird nicht helfen“, murmelte Anakin. Es entschlüpfte ihm, bevor er es aufhalten konnte.

„Warum das sagen, du tust?“ Lag es nur an Anakin oder klang der Troll tatsächlich überrascht. Schnell drängte er den Gedanken aus seinem Verstand und konzentrierte sich auf die Frage, die ihm gestellt worden war. Er kämpfte darum, eine Antwort zu finden. _Weil sich dort ein Sithlord befindet und darauf wartet, gegen sie anzutreten und sie zu töten,_ würde wahrscheinlich nicht so gut ankommen, dachte er sarkastisch, und bemerkte nur notdürftig, wie auch ein weiteres Stück seines alten Sinns für Humor eine ziemlich wunderbare Rückkehr machte. 

Er musste bald eine Antwort liefern, oder sein Schweigen würde verdächtig wirken. „Uh ... ein anderer Traum, den ich hatte“, sagte er schnell.

„Oh?“

Yoda glaubte ihm nicht. Er klang ehrlich, interessiert und irgendwie unschuldig zu gleich, aber Anakin wusste, dass die Kreatur mit fledermausartigen Ohren bemerkt hatte, dass er etwas verheimlichte. Er biss sich auf seine Lippe und wartete nervös auf die Konfrontation. Sie kam nicht.

„Von diesem Traum ebenfalls erzählen, du mir wirst?“ Es war eine Frage, aber Anakin spürte, wie er sich sträubte. Als hätte er gerade einen Befehl erhalten.

„Also gut, Mei- Sir. Dieser spezielle Traum ist ... früher aufgetreten. Ich habe Ob- Padawan Kenobi und Meister Jinn gesehen, wie sie gegen diese Kreatur von Tatooine gekämpft haben. Diese rot und schwarze“, verdeutlichte er und hoffte, es ließ ihn mehr wie ein Kind klingen. Yoda ließ sich nichts anmerken, also fuhr er zögerlich fort. „Sie haben weitergekämpft, aber er hatte ein Lichtschwert an beiden Seiten von seinem Griff und konnte es leicht mit ihnen aufnehmen. Dann ist etwas passiert, Obi-Wan und Master Jinn wurden getrennt und dann hat das Ding Meister Jinn getötet. Dann hat Padawan Kenobi ihn getötet.“

Na ja, es war so nahe an der Geschichte, wie er es gelesen hatte. Obi-Wan hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Nicht, dass er ihm das jetzt vorwerfen könnte. Manche Dinge waren einfach zu schmerzvoll, als das man über sie sprechen konnte.

„Hmm“, sagte Yoda - seine Worte wurden durch das klickende Geräusch seines Gimmerstocks auf dem harten Boden unterbrochen. „Dich, um Padawan Kenobi sorgen, du tust.“

Anakin versteckte ein Zucken ... oder versuchte es zumindest. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er konnte es nicht vor Yoda verstecken. Na ja, die Wahrheit hatte ihn so weit gebracht. „Ich ... ich bin mir dies bezüglich immer noch nicht sicher“, sagte er ruhig.

„Das sehen, ich tue.“ Der ältere Jedi drehte sich um und betrachtete Anakin, indem er ihn von oben bis unten musterte. „Etwas vor mir verstecken, du tust“, sagte er schließlich. Anakin zuckte erneut zusammen. Yoda fuhr fort. „Aber spüren ich tue, deine Intentionen. Die Königin retten, du willst, oder?“

Anakin starrte den anderen an. „Natürlich, Meister.“

„Das Gefühl du hast, dass ein Lichtschwert, helfen dir wird?“

Nichte einmal eine Spur des Zögerns zeichnete seine Stimme, als er antwortete. „Ja, Meister.“

„Trainiert mit einem Lichtschwert, du hast?“

Anakin wog seine Optionen erneut ab. „Ein wenig“, antwortete er. Es war vage genug, dass es funktionieren könnte.

„Ein Leben lang, das Lichtschwerttraining dauert.“

„Ja, Meister. Das weiß ich auch.“

Yoda hielt inne und betrachtete ihn eine Minute lang. Anakin hasste es, wenn er das tat. „Hmm, die Wahrheit sagen, du tust.“

Sie beendeten den Rest des Weges zu Qui-Gons Quartier schweigend. Trotz ihres langsamen Tempos erreichten sie das Apartment weitaus schneller, als Anakin gedacht hatte. War er so in Gedanken verloren gewesen?

„Gespürt, dass du fort bist, Padawan Kenobi hat. Meister Qui-Gon nicht. Sprechen mit ihm, ich werde.“ Wieder kicherte der fledermausohrige Meister, als würde er über seinen eigenen Witz lachen. Anakin wusste nicht, ob er mit seinen Augen rollen oder es einfach ignorieren sollte. Er wählte letzteres. 

„Das hier nehmen, du solltest“, sagte er, als er mit seinem Gimmerstock an der Tür klopfte. Anakin spürte, wie er ein solides und glattes Objekt in die Hände gedrückt bekam. Er sah herab und entdeckte den metallenen Zylinder gerade, als Yoda mit seiner anderen Hand losließ. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Kiefer klappte auf, für ihn vollkommen untypisch

„Eu-Euer eigenes Lichtschwert, Meister? A-aber das kann ich nicht annehmen! Ich-“

„Dir es geschenkt, ich nicht habe. Zurückgeben, du es mir wirst.“ Da war der Yoda, den er kannte. Der grimmige aber ruhige entschlossene Großmeister, der in seiner Erinnerung zurückgeblieben war.

Einen Moment lang konnte Anakin das Objekt nur anstarren, während er und Yoda warteten, dass einer der Jedi, denen das Quartier gehörte, ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Warum tut Ihr das?“

„An dich glauben, ich tue.“

Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was er da hörte. „An mich glauben? Ihr habt mich gerade eben erst kennengelernt. Der ganze Orden kann sich nicht entscheiden, was sie mit mir anfangen sollen. Und ich könnte ebenso ein Spion sein. Wie könnt Ihr an mich glauben?“

Yoda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil eine gute Person, du bist.“

„Wie könnt Ihr das glauben?“ Die Worte verließen Anakins Mund, bevor er realisierte, dass er sie gedacht hatte. 

Der alte Meister zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gewillt, deine Wünsche hinter die der anderen zu stellen, du warst. Ein Zeichen für eine gute Person, das ist. Mehr Vertrauen in dich selbst, du haben solltest.“

Anakin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“

Yoda kicherte erneut. „Du wirst.“

Anakin öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch die sich öffnende Tür unterbrach ihn. Aus Instinkt versteckte Anakin das Lichtschwert im Inneren seiner Tunika, um es vor äußeren Blicken zu schützen. Qui-Gon stand vor ihnen und wirkte ziemlich überrascht, als er das Paar vor sich erblickte.

„Anakin?“, fragte er.

„Beim Spazieren, ich ihn gefunden habe“, sagte Yoda. „Genauer im Auge behalten, Ihr ihn solltet.“

„Wie bist du rausgekommen?“, fragte Qui-Gon und blickte ihn verwirrt und ziemlich besorgt an. „Ich habe die Tür verriegelt.“

„Nicht wichtig, das ist“, sagte Yoda. „Sein Wort, ich habe, dass sich wieder herausschleichen, er wird nicht.“

Anakin sträubte sich bei diesem vermeintlichen Befehl, aber schätzte nichtsdestotrotz, dass der Meister in deckte. „Vergebt mit, Meister Jinn“, sagte er und verbeugte sich.

„Eine gute Nacht, ich Euch wünsche“, sagte der Großmeister, drehte sich um und ließ sie allein.

„Danke, dass Ihr ihn zurückgebracht habt, Meister“, sagte Qui-Gon und seine leise Stimme hallte den Korridor entlang. 

Yoda drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Gern geschehen. Ausruhen, ihr euch solltet.“

Anakin betrat das Quartier und bemerkte nur flüchtig, wie Obi-Wan mit schüttelndem Kopf zurück in sein Zimmer ging. Auch spürte er, wie die Feindseligkeit des jungen Mannes wuchs.

„Anakin“, begann Qui-Gon, als sich die Tür schloss. Scheinbar schien er seinen Plan zu ändern. „Wir besprechen das am Morgen.“

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Anakin und ging zurück zu der Couch.

Sein überfordertes Gehirn schien in dem leichten Status der Erschütterung verblieben zu sein. Es brauchte nicht lange, um abzuschalten.

Er hatte keine weiteren Träume mehr in dieser Nacht. 

  
xXx

  
Padmé stand am Fenster ihres Quartiers und beobachtete Coruscants Sonnenuntergang, unfähig ihre Niedergeschlagenheit zu verjagen. Es war leicht, zu behaupten, dass sie zurückgehen und etwas unternehmen würde, aber konnte sie das wirklich bewerkstelligen, indem sie zurückging? Die Jedi hatten sie informiert, dass sie sie begleiten würden, wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden sollte, zurückzukehren. Aber was brachte das gegen eine Armee? Ein kleines Angriffsteam sollte in der Lage sein, ungeschützt in den Palast zu kommen, aber was dann? Die Verstärkung würde nicht lange brauchen und die Droiden ebenfalls, wenn sie alles wegblasteten, was im Raum war, in dem der Vizekönig ihnen eine Falle stellen würde. Wahrscheinlich der Thronsaal, wie sie ihn kannte.

Sie brauchte eine Ablenkung, und das schaffte sie nur mit einer Armee. Sonst wären es einfach zu viele Droiden. Und der Senat weigerte sich, ihr eine Armee zu leihen, bevor sie das Wort des Jedi bekamen, der entsandt worden war, um die Situation zu inspizieren.

Es schien immer alles auf die Ressourcen hinauszulaufen. Sie hatte sie einfach nicht.

Sie hörte, wie Jar Jar hinter ihr auftauchte und sich weitaus dezenter verhielt, als sie ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ihr'se glauben, Euer Volk sterben müssen?“, fragte er.

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Gungans dann werden auch betroffen sein, heh?“, sagte er und klang fast so niedergeschlagen wie sie.

Also war es das, worüber er sich Sorgen machte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich dem tollpatschigen Gungan viel näher, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie steckten in der gleichen Lage. Die einzigen zwei Individuen, die in der Position waren, ihre Leute zu retten und sie konnten rein gar nichts tun. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment zweifellos so nutzlos, wie sie.

„Ich hoffe nicht“, antwortete sie und bot so viel Trost an, wie sie konnte. 

Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor er wieder sprach. Er klang weitaus zuversichtlicher und entschlossener als zuvor. „Gungans aber nicht sterben ohne Kampf. Wir'se doch Krieger. Wir'se haben doch gewaltige Armee.“

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Armee? Die Gungans hatten eine Armee? Sie schienen immer so friedvoll und zurückgezogen. Der Gedanke, dass sie eine Armee haben könnten ... es schien lächerlich, aber zur gleichen Zeit vollkommen plausibel. Warum hatte sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht?

„Darum man uns nicht mögen, ich'se denken“, fügte er hinzu.

Diese Bemerkung überraschte sie. Die Gungans dachten, die Menschen würden sie nicht mögen? Was hatte diese Vorstellung verursacht? Soweit sie wusste, waren sie den Gungans nicht nahegekommen, weil die Wasserbewohner sich nicht allzu sehr für sie interessierten.

„Jar Jar“, sagte sie und wandte sich langsam nach einem Moment der Stille an ihn. „Würde sich eure Armee aufstellen und für den Planeten kämpfen?“

„Natürlich!“, antwortete der Gungan ohne Zögern.

„Würden sie sich weigern, Seite an Seite mit Menschen zu arbeiten?“

Er zögerte und kratzte sich nervös an seinem Ohr. „Mich'se können nicht sagen. Hängt von große Boss ab.“

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der dunkelhäutige Captain trat ein und wirkte sehr verärgert.

„Ma'am, das Schiff ist bereit zum Start, wenn Ihr es seid, aber ich muss dennoch erneut protestieren.“

„Ihr Protest wurde vermerkt“, sagte sie. „Informieren Sie Senator Palpatine und Kanzler Valorum, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen.“

Sein finsterer Blick vertiefte sich, doch Captain Panaka verbeugte sich respektvoll und verließ den Raum. „Jar Jar“, sagte sie und wandte sich an die Amphibie. „Wirst du mir dabei helfen, deine Leute zu überzeugen, mit uns zu kämpfen?“

Er senkte schüchtern den Blick. „Mich'se froh sein zu helfen, aber mich'se wahrscheinlich nicht große Hilfe.“

„Danke. Ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen. Ich hoffe nur, sie wird genug sein“, sagte sie und nickte aus Dankbarkeit, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus der Tür trat.


	8. Enthüllungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry für das späte Kapitel.  
> Klausurenphase ist hart.  
> Wer aber nicht warten möchte, kann die Geschichte auch auf ff.de verfolgen. Dort überarbeite ich gerade aber die Teile. (Meaning: Ich überarbeite dort ein Kapitel und lade es dann hier hoch. Von daher sind alle anderen Kapitel, die hier noch nicht hochgeladen wurden, nicht überarbeitet. Und oh man, die hatten eine Überarbeitung dringend nötig!)  
> Ihr dürft mich wie immer auf auf Fehler und Unstimmigkeiten hinweisen
> 
> Viel Spaß ;)

Anakin setzte sich wie benommen neben Erzwo. Sie alle warteten darauf, dass die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden, um das Schiff vorzubereiten, das sie zurück nach Naboo bringen würde. Der erste richtige Unterschied in dieser Zeitlinie war entstanden: Der Rat hatte ihn nicht gänzlich abgewiesen.  
  
Er hatte dort vor Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon gestanden und vollends erwartet, dass der Rat ihn wieder abweisen würde und alles, was sie ihm hatten sagen können, war, dass sie sich noch nicht entschieden hätten.  
  
Es schien zugleich wie eine furchtbare Enttäuschung und doch wie ein überwältigender Unterschied.  
  
Und er konnte mit dieser Ironie keineswegs etwas anfangen. Als er zum ersten Mal in den Tempel gekommen war – bereit und gewillt, zu lernen und sich ihrer Lebensart zu widmen – hatten sie ihn abgewiesen. Jetzt, wo er von einem Sith trainiert worden war und nur so lange bleiben wollte, wie es dauerte, um die Zukunft zu ändern, schienen sie sich nicht entscheiden zu können.  
  
Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, schien das einfache Wort „Ironie“ nicht die schiere Ungerechtigkeit der ganzen Situation zu erfassen.  
  
„Meister Windu hat mit Euch gesprochen?“, hörte er Obi-Wans Stimme hinter sich und blinzelte seine Gedanken weg, um sich auf das Duo zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Er sagt, die meisten im Rat tendieren dazu, den Jungen abzulehnen“, antwortete Qui-Gon. Anakin sah herüber und bemerkte, wie die beiden sich näherten, wahrscheinlich um auf die Ankunft der Königin zu warten.  
  
„Was habt Ihr ihnen gesagt, Meister?“  
  
Qui-Gon beobachtete Obi-Wan einen Moment lang, bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich würde den Jungen als Padawan-Schüler annehmen.“  
  
Zuerst spürte Anakin nichts vom jüngeren Jedi außer einer benommener Empörung. Dann traf der pure Schmerz den ehemaligen Sklaven in der Macht wie ein Sternenzerstörer, der in den Hyperraum springen wollte. Es erschütterte ihn. Ablehnung, Verrat, Trauer und nur die kleinste Spur von Ärger stürzte durch die Atmosphäre wie ein rasender Mob, bevor die Gefühle in die Macht entlassen wurden.  
  
Kam das alles von Obi-Wan? Herrn Kontrolle höchstpersönlich? Anakin konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
„Du bist mehr als bereit für die Prüfungen“, sagte Qui-Gon mit trauriger und doch sanfter Stimme zu seinem ziemlich erschütterten Padawan. „Außerdem ist er der Auserwählte. Ich werde ihn trainieren.“  
  
Die Emotion, die Anakin dieses Mal traf, war nur ein Echo des vorherigen Ausmaßes, aber er spürte es nichtsdestotrotz Obi-Wans Gefühle.  
  
Der Padawan sah zu Anakin, welcher versuchte so auszusehen, als wäre er mit Erzwo beschäftigt. „Der Junge ist gefährlich. Sie alle spüren es, warum Ihr nicht?“  
  
Der Verrat, den Anakin dieses Mal spürte, ging nicht von Obi-Wan aus, und er konnte nicht anders, als einen finsteren Blick in die Richtung seines ehemaligen Meisters zu werfen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Obi-Wan das auch das letzte Mal gesagt hatte. Diese bestimmte Sichtweise war also keine neue Entwicklung.  
  
Also warum hatte Obi-Wan Anakin als Padawan angenommen? Als er jünger gewesen war, war das schon immer Anakins wunder Punkt gewesen. Was hatte Obi-Wans Meinung so sehr ändern können? Es musste etwas mit Qui-Gons Tod zu tun haben, aber keiner wollte es ihm je sagen . Schlussendlich hatte er aufgehört zu fragen.  
  
„Über die Zukunft des Jungen wurde noch nicht entschieden“, erwiderte Qui-Gon abrupt. „Und sein Schicksal ist ungewiss. Der Rat wird diese Entscheidung fällen. Das sollte dir als Antwort genügen. Und nun geh an Bord.“  
  
Ein weiterer Stich des Verrats, den er vom Padawan vernahm, bevor sich dieser umdrehte und Richtung Schiff dahinstampfte. Anakin konnte nichts anders, als schon wieder eine Wut auf die beiden zu hegen, auch auf Qui-Gon mit seiner Aussage, der Rat würde über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Er würde niemanden mehr erlauben, ihm diese Entscheidung zu nehmen. Nicht dem Rat und auch nicht Palpatine  
  
Und ganz sicher _nicht_ Obi-Wan.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er es sich nochmal überlegen, ob er wirklich diesem armseligen Beispiel für eine Frieden-bewachende Organisation beitreten wollte. Höchstwahrscheinlich landete er am Ende nur wieder bei Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, der anscheinend nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte und Anakin verstand es immer noch nicht. Und warum bestand Qui-Gon so hartnäckig darauf, dass er trainiert wurde? Nur, weil er angeblich der _Auserwählte_ war? Ja, das hatte das letzte Mal ja auch so gut geklappt.  
  
„Anakin?“, fragte Qui-Gon und unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
  
Er sah zu dem Jedi-Meister auf und verspürte den Drang, ihn zu fragen. „Warum habt Ihr das gesagt?“  
  
„Was gesagt?“  
  
„Dass Ihr Euch mich annehmen würdet.“  
  
Qui-Gon lächelte, als er sich hinkniete, um Anakin ins Gesicht zu sehen. Anakins Miene verdunkelte sich. Er hasste es, wenn Leute auf ihn herabsahen.  
  
„Ich habe das gesagt, weil ich so viel Potenzial in dir sehe“, sagte er.  
  
Anakin blickte Obi-Wan nach. Er nahm an, er verstand, warum dieser gesagt hatte, was er nun mal gesagt hatte. Hätte Obi-Wan ihm so etwas angetan, hätte es ihm weh getan ... sehr. Er hätte wahrscheinlich auch nichts Netteres zu sagen gehabt. Der Gedanke half Anakin nicht wirklich dabei, sich besser zu fühlen. „Also, würdet Ihr mich nicht annehmen, wenn ich nicht dieser _Auserwählte_ wäre?“, fragte er leise, als er sich wieder umdrehte, um den älteren Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Qui-Gons Züge wurden ernst und ein beunruhigendes Schimmern tauchte in seinen Augen auf. „Die Gesetze und Regeln existieren aus gutem Grund, Ani.“  
  
„Warum bin ich die Ausnahme?“, fragte er.  
  
„Anakin“, begann Qui-Gon, doch der ehemalige Sklave schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte nicht herkommen dürfen.“ Er sah weg, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nicht auf das Offensichtliche reagiert hatte. Dieser Pfad brachte zu viele Erinnerungen wieder hoch und zeigte ihm viel zu viele Makel der Menschen auf, die involviert warten. Er hätte das alles einfach hinter sich lassen sollen.  
  
„Warum sagst du das, Anakin?“  
  
Anakin richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Jedi-Meister. „Wenn man Ausnahmen von einer Regel macht, leidet alles und jeder.“  
  
„Nicht immer“, protestierte Qui-Gon – seine Stimme niemals so scharf wie Obi-Wans.  
  
Anakin schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, um seine Wut zu bekämpfen. Sie rief ihn immer noch durch die dunkle Seite wie eine alte Liebhaberin. Oh, wie sie wollte, dass er wieder zurückkam. Er fühlte sich wie ein Pod, dessen Powerkupplungen versagt hatten: Man wurde in so viele Richtungen gezogen, nur um dann spektakulär in eine verheerende Darstellung abzustürzen. Jeder schien hinter ihm her zu sein, jeder wollte ihn auf seine Seite ziehen. Hatte er das alles verursacht, nur weil auf die Welt gekommen war? Nur, weil er so viel grobes Potenzial besaß?  
  
„Ich würde diese Macht weggeben, wenn ich es könnte“, murmelte Anakin rau.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Die Wut presste weiter und es fiel ihm schwer, sie in Zaum zu halten. „Jeder will mich für das, was ich machen kann. Sie alle wollen mein Leben kontrollieren.“ Sein Blick verhärtete sich, als er zu Qui-Gon sah. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“  
  
Der Jedi seufzte und sein Gesicht erlangte wieder einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck. „Du siehst mehr, als du dir anmerken lässt , Anakin. Das Einzige, das ich tun kann, ist, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ja, ich habe dich bemerkt, weil du ein Machtpotenzial hast. Ich hoffe, ich hätte dich befreit, ob du nun so ein Potenzial besitzt oder nicht, aber ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre. Ich kann mich allem Bösen in diesem Universum nicht mehr annehmen als du. Das Einzige, was ich tun kann, ist meinem Herzen zu folgen und es zu versuchen. Und jetzt sagt mir mein Herz, dass du hier sein musst.“  
  
„Was, wenn mir mein Herz etwas anderen sagt?“, erwiderte Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon lächelte sogar und zerzauste sein Haar. „Dann musst du ihm folgen.“  
  
Nun ja, das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. „Selbst, wenn es mich von Jedi-Orden wegführt.“  
  
„Selbst, wenn es dich vom Jedi-Orden wegführt“, antwortete Qui-Gon mit einem bestätigenden Nicken. „Du darfst niemals vergessen: Deine Wahrnehmung bestimmt deine Realität.“  
  
In diesem Moment tauchte sein Respekt für den älteren Mann wieder auf. Er hatte den Jedi unterschätzt ... sehr. Nicht, dass er schon immer ein exzellenter Menschenkenner gewesen war, aber dennoch.  
  
Es gab für Anakin aber immer noch wunde Stellen, wenn es um diesen Mann ging. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um sie auszusprechen, als die Königin hinter ihnen auftauchte. Qui-Gon begrüßte sie.  
  
„Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, Euch weiterhin zu dienen und zu beschützen“, sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
  
„Eure Hilfe ist mir willkommen“, antwortete sie und fasste Schritt an seiner Seite. „Senator Palpatine und Kanzler Valorum befürchten, dass die Föderation beabsichtigt, mich zu vernichten.“  
  
„Ich versichere Euch, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde“, sagte Qui-Gon, als sie die Rampe zum Schiff hinaufstiegen.  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, schwor sich Anakin still, als er ihnen folgte. Kein Unheil würde sie ereilen. Er würde dafür sorgen.  
  
Schließlich war es das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, nachdem, was er ihr angetan hatte.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Über dem Schiff hing eine unbehagliche Stille, als Anakin in eine der Frachträume schlich. Er hatte gesehen, wie Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan ihre Katas während ihrer Reise in dem größten der drei Räume an Bord des Schiffes geübt hatten. Wenn er diesen Raum also mied, müsste er es eigentlich schaffen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, während er selbst trainierte. Und er musste trainieren ... dringend. Es war Wochen her, seit er zuletzt eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten und sie benutzt hatte. Um genau zu sein seit er zurückgekommen war.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte er es gemieden. Die dunkle Seite war immer am stärksten gewesen, wenn er gekämpft hatte. Jetzt aber hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er musste sich daran gewöhnen, mit diesem neuen Körper – mit richtigen Armen und Beinen – zu kämpfen, wenn er Padmé beschützen wollte.  
  
Er schloss die Tür zu dem kleinsten der Frachträume hinter ihm, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Es würde schwierig werden, einige der _komplizierteren_ Bewegungen hier zu üben, selbst in seiner verminderten Größe, aber die Privatsphäre war es wert.  
  
Er nahm einen weiteren ruhigen Atemzug, schloss seine Augen und griff nach der Macht. Sie antwortete auf seinen Ruf und als er das bekannte Zischen von Yodas Lichtschwert hörte und noch vertrautere Wärme in seiner Hand spürte, fiel er mühelos in die Ausgangsposition.  
  
Zwei Minuten und sechs Male, in denen er aufs Gesicht fiel, später, war ihm danach, die Waffe gegen die Wand zu werfen.  
  
Und er hatte nur befürchtet, seine echten Arme und Beine würden irgendwann nachgeben – von wegen, er konnte kaum die einfachsten Katas ausführen ... und er verstand nicht, warum. Nichts fühlte sich vertraut an, obwohl er _wusste_ , dass er es richtig machte. Form V war immer sein liebster Stil gewesen und er konnte kaum etwas fast besser, Fliegen eingeschlossen. Wie kam es, dass er nicht einmal in die Grundpositionen kam?  
  
Es musste an seiner Größe liegen, realisierte er plötzlich. Der Körper eines Kindes besaß andere Proportionen als ein ausgewachsener Körper ... vor allem als ein mechanischer ausgewachsener Körper.  
  
Er murmelte einige Worte in huttisch und ließ sich aus frustriert und deprimiert auf den Boden fallen. Wie sollte er Padmé beschützen, wenn er kaum eine blöde Waffe halten konnte, ohne sich seinen eigenen Kopf abzuhacken. Oder vielleicht tat er Dooku einen Gefallen und hackte sich die eigene Hand schon vorher ab.  
  
Komisch, wie schnell Schwermut zu Ärger werden konnte.  
  
Er ließ das Schwert in seiner Tunika verschwinden, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und vertrieb seine Wut in die Macht. Wenn er die Waffe nun in die Hand nahm, würde es nur noch schwerer werden, gegen die dunkle Seite anzukämpfen. Obgleich er bezweifelte, dass die dunkle Seite im Moment helfen würde, selbst wenn er sie nutzen wollte. Bogan vergönnte nur Kraft, keine unmittelbaren Fähigkeiten.  
  
„Was tust du hier?“, fragte eine vertraute Stimme an der Tür. Offenbar waren die Schlösser auf diesem Schiff nicht allzu gut. Obi-Wan stand dort – kaum sichtbar in dem trüben Licht – und beäugte Anakin misstrauisch.  
  
„Äh ...“ Anakin sah sich um und war froh, das Schwert weggepackt zu haben. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“  
  
Obi-Wan legte seinen Kopf schief. Sein lächerlicher Zopf schien durch diese Geste zu wachsen. Dieser Gedanke erschien Anakin dubioserweise lustig.  
  
„Warum warst du gerade so frustriert?“, fragte Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin schaute finster drein. „Das geht Euch nichts an.“  
  
Obi-Wans Züge glätteten sich. „Richtig. Entschuldige, dass ich dich gestört habe.“  
  
Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen und Anakin kniff überrascht die Augen zusammen. Obi-Wan machte _niemals_ so einen Rückzieher. Niemals. „Wartet“, sagte er und öffnete seinen Mund, ohne wirklich zu realisieren, dass er etwas gesagt hatte. Ein kleiner Teil in seinem Kopf stellte fest, dass ihm das in letzter Zeit viel zu oft passierte. Daran müsste er arbeiten.  
  
Obi-Wan hielt inne und sah ihn abwartend über seine Schulter an. Anakin blinzelte und war sich unsicher, was er sagen sollte.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Obi-Wan.  
  
„Äh ... wie habt Ihr das gewusst?“, fragte Anakin und griff nach Strohhalmen. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen ‚Es passt nicht zu Euch, einfach wegzurennen‘. Das würde bei Weitem viel zu viele merkwürdige Fragen aufwerfen.  
  
„Was gewusst?“  
  
„Dass ich frustriert war.“  
  
Die Augenbrauen des Jedi fuhren leicht zusammen und ließen ihn verwirrt aussehen. „Ich ... wusste es einfach.“  
  
„Oh“, sagte Anakin und dann schwiegen sie sich mehrere Sekunden lang an, das einzige Geräusch das Surren der Schiffsmotoren.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sich Obi-Wan. Anakin kannte dieses Geräusch. Es bedeutete, dass er einen taktischen Rückzug machen wollte. Also öffnete er seinen Mund, bevor der andere irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
  
„Ihr hattet recht.“  
  
Obi-Wan blinzelte. „Womit?“  
  
„Ich bin gefährlich.“  
  
Der Jedi wirkte sprachlos und Anakin konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln. Anakin - eins. Obi-Wan - null.  
  
„Ist das eine Beichte?“  
  
Anakin warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Beichte?“  
  
„Warum würdest du mir erzählen, dass du gefährlich bist, wenn nicht, um etwas zu beichten? Bist du ein Spion?“  
  
„Nein!“ Anakin seufzte und seine Schultern sackten unter einem imaginären Druck zusammen. „Ich habe es gesehen“, sagte er sanft. „In einer Vision.“ Oder so nahe an eine wie er kommen konnte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das nicht alles ein furchtbar realistischer Traum gewesen war. Auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte.  
  
Obi-Wans Augen wurden sanfter, wenngleich der Rest von ihm so aussah, als ob er aus Stein gemeißelt wäre. „Willst du deshalb bei den Jedi bleiben?“  
  
Anakin antwortete nicht. Das war nicht der Hauptgrund, aber genau genommen auch ein Grund. Der Hauptgrund, warum er in den Orden wollte, war die Tatsache, dass er die Zukunft ändern wollte. Als ein Jedi wäre er in der Lage, genau das zu tun.  
  
Aber er musste antworten und etwas sagen. „Ich will niemandem wehtun“, flüsterte er und war nicht in der Lage, den Augenkontakt des anderen zu erwidern.  
  
Er hörte Obi-Wan seufzen und die Anspannung, die er von dem Fünfundzwanzigjährigen spürte, ließ leicht ab. „Meister Jinn wird für dich kämpfen. Du wirst trainiert werden.“  
  
Anakin spottete. „Wird das helfen?“  
  
„Warum sollte es das nicht?“, antwortete Obi-Wan leise, „Er ist ein guter Meister.“  
  
Anstelle von Schmerz und Wut, die er vorher vernommen hatte, spürte er nun Verrat und eine Spur von Verlust, die von Obi-Wan ausging, aber er spürte es stärker denn je.  
  
„Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen.“  
  
Obi-Wan sah wieder zu ihm. „Was tun?“  
  
„Euch so anprangern.“  
  
Der Padawan schüttelte den Kopf und ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Er hat nur das getan, was er für richtig gehalten hat.“  
  
„Es ist Euch gegenüber nicht fair.“  
  
Obi-Wans Lächeln wurde eine Spur ironisch und erinnerte Anakin an etwas bitteres und furchbar bekanntes. Das war der Obi-Wan, den Anakin kannte.  
  
War Obi-Wan so zu dem Menschen geworden, den Anakin kennengelernt hatte? Durch Schmerz und Herzschmerz, der wahrscheinlich nie heilen würde?  
  
Wie gut hatte er seinen ehemaligen Meister eigentlich gekannt?  
  
„Das Leben ist selten fair, Kleiner“, erwiderte er. „Meister Qui-Gon ist vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber das ist niemand. Kein Jedi, oder Senator oder irgendeine Rasse, die jemals in diesem Universum geboren wurde.“ Jep, das klang _viel_ mehr nach seinem Obi-Wan. „Er hat mir wehgetan, ja. Aber er hat es nicht so gemeint ... also kann ich ihm vergeben. Vielleicht brauche ich eine Weile, aber ich kann es und ich werde es.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragte Anakin ungeduldig. Das hatte bei ihm zu sehr in Schwarze getroffen und er musste plötzlich die Antwort kennen.  
  
„Weil“, sagte Obi-Wan und in seinem traurigen Lächeln lag eine Spur von Hoffnung, „Ich lieber meinen Stolz herunterschlucke und ihn und seine Weisheiten in meinem Leben behalte, als meinen Stolz zu behalten und mich dafür wegen so einer Sache von ihm entfremde.“  
  
Anakin wusste nicht ganz, was er davon halten sollte. Konnte er Obi-Wan für seinen Verrat so einfach verzeihen, wie Obi-Wan seinem Meister verziehen hatte? Denn, ob er Anakin nun tatsächlich verraten hatte oder nicht, der ehemalige Sith schien diese Gefühle nicht vertreiben zu können. Er spürte immer noch die Feindseligkeit und Wut gegenüber Obi-Wan und hatte die schleichende Vorahnung, dass das auch so bleiben würde, ob es nun wirklich so passiert war wie er es in Erinnerungen hatte oder nicht.  
  
War die Lösung tatsächlich akzeptieren und loslassen?  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir das überhaupt erzähle“, sagte Obi-Wan und blickte neugierig zu Anakin. „Wir sind anscheinend irgendwie ... verbunden.“  
  
Also hatte sich das Anakin doch nicht nur eingebildet. Möglicherweise hatten sie immer noch irgendein Band? Hatte er dieses in der Zeit mitnehmen können?  
  
„Ihr respektiert ihn wirklich oder?“, bemerkte Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan lächelte. „Natürlich tue ich das. Er ist mein Meister. Er ist für mich die Person, die einem Vater am nächsten kommt ... und er ist ein guter Mann.“  
  
„Könntet ... Könntet Ihr ihm alles verzeihen?“, fragte Anakin und bemerkte nicht, wie leise seine Stimme geworden war.  
  
„Alles außer dem Fall zur dunklen Seite“, antwortete Obi-Wan mühelos. „Und selbst dann ...“  
  
Sie standen dort und schwiegen sich erneut an, doch dieses Mal schien es eher erwartungsvoll und weniger unangenehm.  
  
„Es ist ziemlich spät“, sagte Obi-Wan schließlich. „Vielleicht solltest du dich wieder schlafen legen?“  
  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, antwortete Anakin. Er schmollte nicht. Sith schmollten nicht und Jedi auch nicht.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Obi-Wan und dachte offensichtlich nach. „Na ja, wir könnten-“  
  
„Könntet Ihr mit mir Eure Katas durchgehen?“, fragte Anakin plötzlich. Obi-Wan blinzelte. „Ich kriege zurzeit nicht mehr hin als die Grundlagen“, sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und war frustriert über diesen Rückschlag. „Würde es Euch was ausmachen, auch wenn ich kein Lichtschwert habe? Es hilft mir, den Kopf frei zu kriegen.“  
  
Obi-Wan sah ihn wieder sprachlos an. Anakin zählte das als Punkt für sich, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr mitzählte.  
  
„Warum nicht“, antwortete dieser schließlich und griff zu dem Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel. „Aber, wenn es das ist, was dich frustriert, dann musst du wahrscheinlich mit dem Gewicht einer richtigen Waffe üben. Hier, du kannst meins benutzen. Ich stelle es auf die niedrigste Stufe, damit du dich nicht selbst damit verbrennst ... oder mich. Ich werde merken, wenn du die Einstellung änderst.“  
  
Anakin nickte. Er ignorierte die Verärgerung, die er aufgrund von Obi-Wans Skepsis empfand, während er sich aber auch dankbar dafür fühlte, dass der Padawan ihm so weit vertraute. Es war ein Fortschritt. Er nahm das Lichtschwert und aktivierte es. Ein blendendes Blau traf seine Augen, als die Klinge hochfuhr.  
  
„Kennst du diese Haltung?“, fragte Obi-Wan und hielt seine Hände, als würde er eine unsichtbare Klinge schwingen.  
  
„Ja“, nickte Anakin.  
  
„Gut“, sagte Obi-Wan. „Folge meinem Beispiel.“  
  
Er und Obi-Wan gingen schließlich verschiedene grundlegende Katas durch. Während sie weiter und weiter in die Form eintauchten, war Anakin überrascht, wie friedvoll er sich fühlte. Er würde nicht zugeben, wie gut es sich anfühlte, in alte Gewohnheiten zu fallen – lang vergessen und vor kurzem erinnert. Er würde ebenso nicht zugeben, wie einfach das gewesen war.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Qui-Gon spürte, wie sich eine undeutliche Präsenz näherte und entschied sich dafür, seine Meditation zum Abschluss zu bringen. Es konnte niemand anderes als Anakin sein. Seitdem das Kind seine Schilde geändert hatte, war es so viel einfacher geworden, ihn in der Macht zu finden – aber nur in ziemlich naher Umgebung. Der ältere Jedi fand es ebenfalls schwerer denn je die Gefühle des Jungen zu spüren. Es schien, als hätte er sich Qui-Gons Rat zu Herzen genommen und der Jedi-Meister zweifelte nicht daran, dass Anakin in der Zukunft zu einem eindrucksvollen Kontrahent werden würde.  
  
„Mei- ehm, Qui-Gon, Sir?“ Qui-Gon zuckte bei dem Versprecher nicht mit der Wimper, aber er nahm Notiz davon. Anakin hatte ihn noch nie ‚Meister‘ genannt, also was hatte sich geändert? Vielleicht dachte er immer noch, dass er Qui-Gons Besitz war? Er würde später auf das Thema zurückkommen. Seiner steifen Haltung nach zu urteilen, lag ihm etwas auf der Seele.  
  
„Anakin, komm rein. Was ist los?“  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, auch wenn Qui-Gon kaum sehen konnte, wie verlegen und reserviert er war. Wie gut war seine Abschirmung wirklich? Spürte Qui-Gon nur das, was Anakin ihn spüren ließ? Wenn dem so war, hatte sein Training länger als ein paar einfache Monate gedauert...  
  
„Sagt Ihr es mir“, antwortete der Junge in einem flachen, ernsten Ton, als würde er sich selbst Vorwürfe machen.  
  
Nun ja, sein Selbstwertgefühl schien ziemlich angemessen für einen langjährigen Sklaven. Er besaß mentale Schilde, die die der meisten Ritter – und übrigens auch einige Meister – die er kannte, in den Schatten stellen würden. Er trug eine Maske der Zuversicht, aber es waren die kleinen Sätze, die Qui-Gon davon überzeugten, dass es eben nur das war: eine Maske. Eine extrem gute Maske, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Farce.  
  
Qui-Gon war ebenfalls zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Maske so gut war, weil sie gut genug sein musste, um das Fehlen von Zuversicht vor Anakin selbst zu verstecken. Der Jedi wusste aus Erfahrung, wie viel einfacher es war, andere zu täuschen, wenn man es schaffte, sich selbst hinters Licht zu führen.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu Anakin. „Es war eine reine Phrase, aber wenn es etwas gibt, dass dir Sorgen bereitet, dann komm und setz‘ dich bitte.“  
  
Anakin tat sofort, wie ihm geheißen. Die selbstbewusste Haltung, die er annahm, als er durch die Tür ging – mit seinem Armen fest hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt – entging Qui-Gons Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Er sah aus wie ein Soldat und nicht wie ein Sklave.  
  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Qui-Gon und versuchte so unbedrohlich wie möglich zu klingen. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war, dass Anakin sich dazu gezwungen sah, ihm zu antworten. Er musste lernen, zu vertrauen, um ein Jedi zu werden. Niemand konnte etwas lernen, wenn er nicht seinem Lehrer vertraute oder zumindest ein paar seiner Schulkameraden.  
  
Nur einen Moment lang schien Anakin vor einem kleinen Rückzug. Dann kniff er seine Lippen zu einer entschlossenen Linie zusammen und Qui-Gon spürte eine Spur von Resignation durch die Macht.  
  
„Ich habe Träume“, sagte er. Qui-Gon antwortete nichts und wartete auf Einzelheiten. „Was auch immer ich sehe, wird wahr. Bitte sterbt nicht.“  
  
Qui-Gon kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Satz kam so unerwartet, dass ihm vollkommen entging, dass Anakins Ton wie ein Befehl geklungen hatte „Sterben?“, fragte er und versuchte immer noch diese Offenbarung zu verstehen. Besaß Anakin die Gabe der Prophetie? So eine seltene Gabe. Eindrücke der Macht während einer Meditation, die beinahe alle Jedi hatten, waren höchstens vage, weshalb die meisten Jedi dazu ermutigt wurden, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, anstelle von dem, was vielleicht passieren könnte.  
  
„Hattest du einen Traum, in dem ich gestorben bin?“  
  
Anakin senkte den Blick und bestätigte damit die Vermutung des Jedi. Komisch. Der Junge senkte den Blick zu Seite. Das deutete auf konditioniertes Verhalten hin, aber Qui-Gon spürte nichts außer der ernsten Entschlossenheit, die von dem Jungen ausging. Also, worüber log er dann? Nicht darüber, das Qui-Gon starb, sondern etwas, das damit im Zusammenhang stand.  
  
Anakin schien sein Schweigen richtig zu interpretieren und fuhr fort „Irgendwann, nachdem wir auf Naboo landen, werdet ihr dem Sith-Lord wieder begegnen.“ Qui-Gons Augen weiteten sich aus Überraschung und mehr als ein wenig Besorgnis. Woher kannte Anakin diese Bezeichnung? Der Jedi-Meister war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Yoda vielleicht? Irgendwie bezweifelte er das. Er musterte Anakin und war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass dieser seine jugendliche Maske abgelegt hatte. Er sprach zu Qui-Gon als wäre er ein Gleichgestellter. Wo war die mangelnde Selbstachtung geblieben? Oder war diese Maske einfach so gut? Entweder unwissend oder uninteressiert an Qui-Gons Gedanken, fuhr Anakin fort. „Er wird euch beide bekämpfen. An einer Stelle werdet ihr und Obi-Wan getrennt. Wenn Ihr nicht auf ihn wartet und Euch dazu entscheidet, den Sith auf eigene Faust zu bekämpfen, werdet Ihr sterben.“  
  
in Qui-Gons Kopf tobte es. Gar nicht mal so sehr wegen der Offenbarung seines angeblichen Todes, sondern wegen der absoluten Gewissheit in der Stimme des anderen.  
  
„Ich ... verstehe“, gelang es ihm schließlich zu sagen. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das passieren wird?“  
  
Anakin nickte.  
  
„Und das weißt du alles aufgrund eines Traums?“  
  
Dieses Mal wirkte er beleidigt und leicht panisch. „Woher sollte ich es sonst wissen?“ Es schien etwas im Zusammenhang zu dem Satz zu stehen, dass er ebenfalls verschwieg.  
  
Qui-Gon seufzte innerlich und wusste, dass der nächste Part der Konversation nicht einfach werden würde. „Ich habe dir schon zuvor gesagt, dass ich dich nicht anlügen werde, Anakin. Der Rat ist besorgt, dass dein ehemaliger Meister vielleicht ein dunkler Jedi war, oder sogar ein Sith-Lord.“ Anakin wurde sichtlich basser. Ah, also wusste der Junge, dass einige Dinge, die man ihm beigebracht haben, nicht von der hellen Seite stammen. Das machte ihn entweder zu dem Spion, für den Obi-Wan ihn hielt, oder zu einem reformierten Darksider. So oder so verhieß das nichts Gutes für die Zukunft des Jungen im Tempel.  
  
„Ich verstehe.“  
  
Qui-Gon stütze sein Kinn in die Hand und strich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart. „War der Sith-Lord von dem Planeten dein Lehrer?  
  
Da war ein unverfälschtes Aufblitzen puren Hasses, bevor es entweder hinter die Schilde verdrängt oder in die Macht entlassen wurde.  
  
„Niemals!“, bestand Anakin und Qui-Gon spürte nichts als die pure Wahrheit. Also hatte der Sith ihn nicht trainiert, aber bei dieser Reaktion war es ausgeschlossen, dass Anakin ihn nicht wenigstens kannte. Bedeutete das, dass er als ein Teil des Sith-Ordens trainiert worden war? Qui-Gon schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Das konnte nicht sein. Jeder Jedi wusste, dass es nur zwei Sith gab; einen Meister und einen Schüler. Aber wenn Anakin davon wusste, wie war er dann involviert?  
  
Ein ziemlich unangenehmer Gedanke kam dem Jedi. Vielleicht war er dazu bestimmt gewesen, der Ersatz des Sith-Schülers zu sein? Das würde definitiv Sinn ergeben. Es würde ebenfalls erklären, warum Anakin zu dem Tempel kommen wollte, wo er nicht um einen Titel konkurrieren müsste. Und wenn er nicht von dem Sith von Tatooine gelernt hatte, würde das den schwarz-roten Zabrak zum Schüler machen. Qui-Gon spürte, wie sich sein Magen unter diesem Aspekt verdrehte. Der Kampf mit dem Sith, dem er begegnet war, war kein Kinderspiel gewesen. Sein Meister würde so viel mächtiger sein.  
  
„Anakin“, sagte er langsam und dachte darüber nach, wie er am besten die Frage formulieren konnte, die er stellen wollte. „Hat derselbe Meister euch beide – dich und ihn – trainiert?"  
  
Qui-Gon hatte viele Facetten dieses Kindes gesehen, aber dieser Blick der vollkommenen Hilflosigkeit war ihm neu. Es war all die Bestätigung, die der Jedi brauchte, doch er blieb nichtsdestotrotz still. Anakins Antwort würde über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Wenn er die falsche Antwort gab, dann hatte Obi-Wan recht und er war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Spion. Aber wenn er richtig antwortete, dann würde es eher seinen Glauben an die ‚reformierter Darksider‘-Theorie bestärken (so unmöglich das auch war - keiner kehrte von der Dunkelheit zurück!)  
  
Endlich atmete der Junge aus, sah Qui-Gon aber dennoch nicht in die Augen. Er schien sich mit einem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, das schlimmer war als der Tod. Leider lag er wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch.  
  
Qui-Gons schlimmste Ängste wurden wahr, als Anakin ihn gleichgültig ansah und mit einem Wort antwortete:  
  
„Ja.“  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
„Und das weißt du alles aufgrund eines Traumes?“, fragte Qui-Gon. Anakin hörte den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf und musste seine Wut verdrängen, als sie wieder in ihm wuchs.  
  
„Woher sollte ich es sonst wissen?“ Er schellte sich sofort selbst, nachdem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Auch so ruhig, wie er sie gesagt hatte, waren die Worte defensiv gewesen und der Jedi würde es bemerken.  
  
Qui-Gon begegnete Anakins Blick. „Ich habe dir schon zuvor gesagt, dass ich dich nicht anlügen werde, Anakin. Der Rat ist besorgt, dass dein ehemaliger Meister vielleicht ein dunkler Jedi war oder sogar ein Sith-Lord.“  
  
 _Er weiß es!_ Anakin spürte, wie jegliche Farbe seinem Gesicht entwich. _Oh Macht, sie alle wissen es!_ Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er das nicht durchziehen konnte! Und wenn sie es wussten, dann würde Palpatine bald folgen. Er wäre den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht! Was war mit seiner Mutter? Oder Padmé? Zweifelllos würde er sie ebenso in Gefahr bringen. Schon wieder.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, war alles, was herausbekam. Seine Stimme weigerte sich, etwas anderes zu sagen.  
  
Qui-Gon strich sich nachdenklich mit seiner Hand durch den Bart, während er Anakin musterte. Sie schwiegen sich viel zu lange an.  
  
„War der Sith-Lord von dem Planeten dein Lehrer?“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte ihn wirklich erreichten, aber als sie es dann taten, explodierte er beinahe. Maul? Ausgerechnet er? _Sein_ Lehrer? Die Vorstellung war mehr als lächerlich! Allein die Vorstellung, trainiert zu werden von diesem verabscheuungswürdigen Stück-  
  
Er schlug den Hass nieder, entließ, was er konnte in die Macht und schob den Rest hinter seine Schilde. Zweifellos hatte es Qui-Gon gespürt, aber Anakin konnte sich kaum dazu bringen, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.  
  
„Niemals!“, kochte er. Wieder schwiegen sie und Anakin zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen. Ja, allein der Gedanke jemals unter Maul trainiert worden zu sein, widerte ihn, gelinde gesagt, an, aber es war eine legitime Frage gewesen. Anakin konnte dennoch nicht anders. Er _hasste_ Maul.  
  
Fast so sehr, wie er sich selbst hasste.  
  
Purer Zorn ging über in eine Art traurige Resignation. Er schnaubte beinahe. Normalerweise war es andersherum.  
  
„Anakin.“ Qui-Gons Ton brachte ihn zur Konversation zurück. Er war zu einem Schluss gekommen. Aber zu welchem? Was konnte er- „Hat derselbe Meister euch beide – dich und ihn – trainiert?“  
  
Er starrte ihn dieses Mal offen. _Wie?_ Dieser Mann hatte die wenigen Hinweise, die Anakin ihm gegeben hatte, erkannt und seinen Verstand vollkommen ausgeräumt. Hatte ihn gänzlich nackt und ungeschützt zurückgelassen. Die taube Erschütterung auf seinem Gesicht würde ihn verraten. Er wusste es. Qui-Gon wusste es.  
  
Komischerweise war er erleichtert, dass sein dunkelstes Geheimnis ans Licht gekommen war.  
  
Er konnte dem Jedi nicht in die Augen sehen. Scham und Schande sorgten dafür.  
  
Es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken.  
  
„Ja“, hörte er sich selbst sagen und spannte sich bei der Antwort an. Komisch, trotz des Effektes, die diese Offenbarung auf seine Pläne für die Zukunft haben würde, fühlte er eine merkwürdige Art der Erleichterung, die seine Seele besänftige. Er hatte dieses ... Licht seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr verspürt. Als ob ein Gewicht, dass er jahrelang mit sich herumgetragen hatte, zerstört worden ware.  
  
Qui-Gon seufzte laut auf. Anakin spürte eine Spur von Enttäuschung, die von dem Mann ausging, als ihn die Wahrheit einholte. „Oh Anakin“, sagte er sanft. Eigenartigerweise klang in seiner Stimme kein Vorwurf oder Urteil mit. „Warum hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt?“  
  
Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie er dem Rat erzählte, dass der Sith-Orden existierte und dass er als einer von ihnen trainiert worden war. Sogar jetzt konnte er ihre pure Ablehnung vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Sie hätten ihn in den nächsten Flieger zu den Agricorps verfrachtet. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr hättet mir nicht geglaubt.“ Er hatte nicht Unrecht und Qui-Gon wusste es.  
  
Wieder dehnte sich diese Stille zwischen den beiden aus, bevor Qui-Gon sie brach. „Ich danke dir, dass du ehrlich zu mir warst, aber du musst verstehen, dass uns das alle in eine sehr missliche Lage bringt.“ Der ehemalige Sith schnaubte fast. Qui-Gon sagte das so, als ob Anakin das nicht bereits wusste.  
  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete er simpel. Was sollte er sonst sagen?  
  
„Was ist mit dem Jedi, von dem du behauptet hast, dass er dich trainiert hat?“  
  
Was sollte er dazu sagen? Nun ja, er musste es versuchen und den Schaden eindämmen.  
  
Er hasste Schadensbegrenzung.  
  
„Das war die Wahrheit ... größtenteils. Ich hatte einen Jedi-Meister.“  
  
„Sein Name?“  
  
Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war dass man ihn wegen Wahnvorstellungen in eine psychische Anstalt steckte, wo man ihn mit so vielen Drogen vollstopfen würde, dass er nicht mehr auf die Macht zugreifen konnte.  
  
„Du musst es uns sagen, Anakin.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, antwortete er.  
  
„Wieso nicht?“ Erneut war sein Ton nicht harsch oder fordernd, aber er hatte einen ernsten Ton inne, den Anakin noch nie gehört hatte.  
  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht.“  
  
„Wurde dir befohlen, nichts zu sagen?“  
  
Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen und sah wieder zu dem Mann. „Nein. Ich bin kein Spion.“  
  
„Das will ich glauben, Anakin“, antwortete Qui-Gon. Er meinte es auch so. „Es wäre so viel einfacher, das aus der Welt zu schaffen, wenn du mir soweit vertrauen würdest, dass du es mir zu sagen kannst.“  
  
Das war, worauf es hinauslief: Vertrauen. Und an diesem Punkt schaffte Anakin das einfach noch nicht. Er konnte sein Vertrauen nicht in jemand anderes stecken außer vielleicht in Padmé. Aber wenn er ihr davon erzählte, würde er sie in Gefahr bringen und das konnte er auch nicht tun. Also saß er zwischen Asteroid und Komet fest.  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, sagte er erneut und stand auf. Was ihn anging, war diese Konversation beendet. Er hatte sich bereits verraten und Qui-Gon müsste einfach mit dem leben, was er bisher in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
  
Eigenartigerweise protestierte der Jedi nicht erneut. „Kannst du mir dann versprechen, dass du nicht vorhast, den Jedi oder unschuldigen Zivilisten zu schaden?“  
  
Er zögerte nicht mit seiner Antwort. „Ja, ich verspreche es.“  
  
Qui-Gon nickte. „Dann vertraue ich dir und werde hier sein, wenn du reden kannst.“  
  
Diese Geste bedeutete ihm mehr, als Anakin zuzugeben wollte. Selbst wenn er sie nicht annehmen konnte, fühlte sich eine offene Einladung ... gut an. „Sterbt nicht.“  
  
Qui-Gon betrachtete ihn eine Weile lang. „Ich danke dir für die Warnung, Anakin. Ich werde nicht sterben.“  
  
Damit ging Anakin, zu verloren in seinen eigenen Gedanken, um Obi-Wans Präsenz am Ende des Flures zu bemerken.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Qui-Gon beobachtete den leeren Eingang einige Sekunden lang und überdachte seine Entscheidung. Bei der Macht, der Junge hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er Teil eines Ordens war, der Schmerz und Leiden verursachte. Mace würde ihn in die tiefsten Ebenen des Tempels wegsperren, bis sie Antworten bekamen. Selbst, wenn sie ihre Antworten hatten, bezweifelte Qui-Gon, dass der Rat ihn gehen lassen würde. War das nicht der Grund, warum sie anfangs den Gedanken in Erwähnung gezogen hatten, ihn bei sich zu behalten? Sei deinen Freunden nahe, aber deinen Feinden noch näher. Er war trainiert worden und deshalb wäre es besser, ihn ihm Tempel zu behalten, anstatt wo anders, wo er er Macht weiß was für Schaden anrichten konnte  
  
„Meister?“, holte ihn Obi-Wans Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Qui-Gon sah zu seinem Padawan und war nicht in der Lage, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Obi-Wan ihn so schnell aufsuchen würde. Normalerweise dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sein Padawan sein Gemüt beruhigt und alles durchdacht hatte. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Band zwischen den beiden und realisierte, wie besorgt der andere sein musste, wenn er herkam und nach seinem Meister sah.  
  
Qui-Gon konnte nicht anders, als innerlich zu lächeln. „Was ist los, Obi-Wan?“  
  
„Geht es Euch gut?“ Obi-Wan faltete die Hände zusammen und ging einige Schritte nach vorn. Er war sichtbar aufgewühlt, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu verbergen.  
  
„Natürlich, Padawan. Warum sollte es das nicht?“  
  
„Ich habe Eure Verzweiflung durch das Band gespürt. Was ist passiert?“  
  
Dieses Mal ließ Qui-Gon zu, dass sich sein Lächeln zeigte. „Immer der scharfsinnige Padawan. Anakin hat mir gerade etwas ziemlich Beunruhigendes erzählt.“  
  
Obi-Wan blickte einen Moment lang über seine Schulter, als wolle er sichergehen, dass Anakin nicht da war, bevor er sich umdrehte und noch einige Schritte nach vorne tat. „Was hat er Euch erzählt?“  
  
„Er hat mir einiges über seine Vergangenheit verraten und mir von einem Traum erzählt, den er hatte.“  
  
Der Jedi-Schüler blinzelte. „Traum?“  
  
Qui-Gon nickte. „Anscheinend hat er prophetische Träume.“  
  
„Prophetisch?“ Dieses Mal drehte er sich ganz um und sah zur Tür. „Was ist in dem Traum passiert?“  
  
Das würde nicht einfach werden, aber Qui-Gon spürte, dass Obi-Wan ein Recht darauf hatte, es zu erfahren. Er lächelte trostlos. „Er sagte, dass ich auf Naboo sterben werde; getötet von dem Sith von Tatooine.“  
  
Obi-Wan Kopf schoss so schnell herum, dass sich Qui-Gon fragte, ob er sich ein Schleudertrauma zugezogen hatte. „Was?! Meister-“  
  
Der ältere Jedi hob seine Hand. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod, Obi-Wan. Und das solltest du auch nicht. Allerdings glaube ich, dass er mich gewarnt hat, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich zu Schaden komme. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich gestorben bin, weil ich von dir getrennt wurde und versucht habe, mich dem Sith allein zu stellen.“ Dieses Mal lächelte er ihn beruhigend an. „Das werde ich dieses Mal nicht, Padawan. Und nun da wir wissen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, auf den Sith zu treffen, können wir uns vorbereiten.“  
  
„Vorbereiten?“ Der jüngere Mann beäugte ihn verdächtig. „Ihr wollt das hier irgendwie zu einer Meditationssitzung machen.“  
  
Qui-Gon lächelte erneut und war dankbar, dass Obi-Wan die Spannung gebrochen hatte. „Erneut zeigst du deine scharfsinnige Natur.“  
  
Anstatt zu diskutieren oder sich zu widersetzen, wie er es vor nicht mal einem Jahr noch getan hätte, seufzte er stattdessen resigniert und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. „In Ordnung, Meister.“  
  
Qui-Gon ging zurück in seine alte Position und legte seine Hände auf die Knie. Er musste sehr viele Befürchtungen, die er hatte, in die Macht entlassen. Ebenso besaß er viele Sorgen. Sorge, ob er leben würde, um zu sehen, wie Obi-Wan in den Ritterstand erhoben wurde. Sorge, ob er gegen ein Sith-Lord kämpfen und trotzdem die Königin beschützen konnte. Sorge um Obi-Wan und seine Reaktion zu alledem und auch Sorge, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, Anakin zu vertrauen.  
  
Er warf nochmal einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, bevor er seinen Verstand leerte und nach der Macht griff. Er hatte sich entschieden, dem Jungen zu vertrauen und er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Dunkle Seite oder nicht, er glaubte immer noch daran, dass er der Auserwählte war, daher musste er auch daran glauben, dass Anakin die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde.  
  
„Meister.“ Qui-Gon öffnete seine Augen und sah, wie Obi-Wan den Blick senkte. „Mein Verhalten tut mir leid. Mir steht es nicht zu, Euch wegen des Jungens zu widersprechen.“  
  
Qui-Gon wartete und spürte, dass sein Schüler mehr zu sagen hatte. „Ich verstehe jetzt, dass ich ihn vielleicht falsch eingeschätzt habe.“ Qui-Gon spürte bei dieser Aussage eine Spur von Ironie. Genau, als Qui-Gon es geschafft hatte, sich Anakins dunklere Vergangenheit herzuleiten, entschied Obi-Wan, dass er sich verkalkuliert hatte. Woher der plötzliche Sinneswechsel? Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? „Ich bin dankbar, dass Ihr glaubt, ich wäre bereit für die Prüfungen.“  
  
„Du warst ein guter Schüler, Obi-Wan. Lass dir da nichts einreden. Du bist weitaus weiser als ich es bin. Ich kann sehen, dass du ein großartiger Jedi-Ritter werden wirst.“  
  
Obi-Wan sah auf und begegnete den Blick des anderen mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Danke, Meister.“  
  
Mit ihrem erneuerten Band, fielen sie zusammen in eine Meditation, entließen ihre Gefühle in der Macht und bereiteten sich auf den bevorstehenden Sturm vor.


	9. 9. Versagen

Sie landeten ohne Schwierigkeiten auf Naboo. Anakin hatte vergessen, wie inkompetent Droiden doch sein konnten. Wenn sie versucht hätten, während der Klonkriege in dem Nubian auf einem separatistischen Planeten zu landen, ohne sich um irgendein Ausweichmanöver zu bemühen, wäre nicht genug von ihnen übrig gewesen, um in der Atmosphäre zu verbrennen. Der Befehl, erst zu schießen und dann erst Fragen zu stellen, musste allerdings erst einprogrammiert werden. Anscheinend hatte das die Handelsföderation noch nicht getan. Die Droiden lernten nicht wie Menschen und das machte sie in seinen Augen so inkompetent.  
  
Mit Sturmtrupplern und Klonen konnte man so viel besser arbeiten. Und das hieß ganz schön was. Außerdem verschaffte ihm die Zerstörung von Droiden keinerlei Befriedigung.  
  
Anakin vermied den Rest dieses bestimmten Gedankenganges.  
  
Nach seinem Geständnis bei Qui-Gon, hatte er darauf gewartet, dass der Jedi ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass er nun unter Arrest oder Beobachtung stand, aber der Befehl kam nie. Anakin begann schreckhaft zu werden, wann immer er die Präsenzen der anderen zwei Jedi auch nur spürte. Je länger nichts passierte, desto nervöser wurde er.  
  
Während sie durch den Dschungel zur heiligen Stätte latschten, an der sich die Gungans zurückgezogen hat. Die Vorstellung, jemanden zu haben, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte, reizte ihn sehr viel mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er warten und sehen würde, wie das bevorstehende Gefecht verlief. Bis dahin sollte er sich besser auf die anstehenden Aufgaben konzentrieren.  
  
Wie zum Beispiel dem Schutz von Padmé.  
  
Sie brauchten nur einige Stunden, um das Schiff zu verlassen und die Gungans zu überreden, ihnen zu helfen. Als Padmé nach vorne schritt und sich vor dem Gunganboss hinkniete, konnte Anakin das alles nur mit Staunen beobachten. Wie kam es, dass die Liebe seines Lebens um das Leben ihres Volkes betteln konnte und dabei immer noch wie eine majestätische Göttin aussah. Anstatt, dass seine Meinung von ihr bei solch einer würdelosen Aktion sank, erklomm sie neue Höhen. Sie hatte trotz ihres Stolzes die Stärke, zu tun, was sie tun musste und sie wusste, wann ihre eigene Würde an zweiter Stelle kam.  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage wäre. Das war was, dass Anakin nie geschafft hatte zu lernen. Um ehrlich zu sein realisierte er, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas war, das er niemals in den Griff bekommen würde. Nach allem, was passiert war, war sein Stolz das Einzige, was ihm übrig geblieben war … und er hatte nicht viel davon. Zumindest hatte Leute, die sie unterstützen, eine liebende Familie und Menschen, die hinter ihr standen und sie bewunderten. Sie konnte es sich leisten, schwach zu sein, um stark zu sein.  
  
Anakin lachte grimmig. Großartig. Jetzt wurde er nicht einmal aus sich selbst schlau.  
  
Es dauerte etwas länger als einen Tag, um das Basislager aufzubauen und die Anführer der kleinen rebellierenden Gruppen, die überall auf dem Planeten aus Protest entstanden waren, zu versammeln. Anakin spöttelte, als die Speeder voll beladen mit Leuten zurückkamen. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich wirklich eine gute Rebellion nennen, wenn sie so leicht zu lokalisieren waren. Er akzeptierte sie nur, weil sie ziemlich dringend Arbeitskräfte brauchten.  
  
Sie erhielten auch einen unerwarteten Überraschungsanruf, kurz nachdem die ersten Gruppen aufgetaucht waren. Ein Jedi namens Traavis war kaum eine Woche zuvor auf dem Planeten gelandet und bat den Naboo-Piloten nun seine Hilfe dabei an, das Droidenschiff lahmzulegen. Er hatte einen eigenen Jäger, wie auch einige Anhänger mit eigenen Schiffen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion beschlossen Padmé, Qui-Gon und Panaka, dass der junge Ritter im Orbit zu den anderen dazustoßen würde, wenn der Angriff begann. Anakin konnte diesem Glücksfall kaum glauben. War Traavis in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie auch da gewesen? Wenn dem so war, warum waren sie beim ersten Mal nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu kontaktieren? Oder war das nur wieder ein weiterer Unterschied? Was hätte so einen Unterschied hervorrufen können? Anakin hatte keine Ahnung, aber er würde einem Nerf nicht ins Maul schauen. Stattdessen war er dankbar, dass jemand anderes mit Machtsinnen dort oben sein und helfen würde, das Droiden-Kontrollschiff lahmzulegen, sodass er sich darauf zu konzentrieren konnte, Padmé zu retten.  
  
Er schlief unerwartet gut diese Nacht.  
  
Sie infiltrierten das Kapitol kaum eine Stunde nach Morgendämmerung. Panaka führte ihre Rebellengruppe hinein, während eine zweite Gruppe als Ablenkung durch einen größeren Bereich hineinkam. Nach dem Signal griffen sie an und sorgten dafür, dass sich die Droiden auf sie konzentrierten, während Panaka, Padmé und die Jedi ihre Gruppe von Piloten in den Kampfhangar führten.  
  
Es war ein guter Plan; simpel, aber effektiv. Sie gelangen mit wenig Widerstand in den Hangar.  
  
Nachdem sie die Türen öffneten, verwandelte sich die ganze Szene selbstverständlich sofort in eine Lichterschau aus Laserbolzen, die durch die Luft sausten und nur von blauen und grünen Lichtschwertern aufgehalten wurden. Ihnen gegenüber fielen Droiden zu Boden, Teile wurden verstreut und die wenigen Leute, die da waren, gaben schnell auf.  
  
„Anakin, geh in Deckung!“, bestand Qui-Gon. Anakin warf dem älteren Mann einen Blick zu. Sein erster Instinkt war es, dem Jedi ‚nein’ zuzurufen. Er gab die Befehle und nahm sie nicht entgegen. „Schnell!“, beharrte Qui-Gon. Auch wenn er genervt von der Tatsache war, dass er gehorchen musste, erkannte er den Sinn hinter dem Befehl, gab er nach und fand ein Schiff, in dem er sich wie in der vorherigen Zeitlinie verstecken konnte.  
  
„Zurück zu euren Schiffen!“, rief Padmé irgendwo hinter ihm. Einmal im Cockpit, beobachtete er, wie sich die Droiden und Menschen gegenseitig niederschossen und blickte finster drein. Es war ihm schon immer falsch erschienen, dass Droiden lebende atmende Kreaturen bekämpften. Ja, beide Seiten hatten ihre Vorzüge, aber die Droiden verloren keine Leute. Sie verloren keine _Leben_. Es brauchte eine Menge Kontrolle, um die Wut zu ignorieren, die hervorbrach, wann immer jemand zu Boden ging – ihre Lebenskraft entweder verblasst oder ausgelöscht.  
  
Es brachte Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Anstelle des Naboo-Hangars war er auf einem zufälligen Planeten und kämpfte, um seine Truppen am Leben zu halten. Dann änderte sich alles zu einer anderen zufälligen Erinnerung. Dann einer anderen. Immer wieder sah er die verschiedenen Schlachten in seinem Kopf. Es ging von den Klonkriegen, zu den verschiedensten planetarischen Auseinandersetzungen, denen er als Jedi beigewohnt hatte, zu den Rebellen und den imperialen Luftkämpfen. Die Erinnerungen waren so klar, dass er ihnen innerlich schon zu kreuze kroch. So intensive Flashbacks hatte er seit über einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr gehabt.  
  
Nicht gewillt, einfach nur herumzusitzen und für keinen von Nutzen zu sein, begann er so subtil wie möglich nach der Macht zu greifen und nutzte diese Kraft, um die Zielfähigkeit eines Droiden zu stören, oder um einen ihrer Blaster zu zerstören. Mit Maul, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan und einem bekannten Jedi in der Nähe, wagte er es nicht, die Macht weiter zu benutzen. Es würde zu viel über ihn preisgeben.  
  
Dann begannen die Schiffe in gelben Schlieren mit einem ‚Whoosh’ aus der Hangarbucht zu fliegen.  
  
„Möge die Macht mit euch sein“, murmelte er, als das letzte der Gefährte endlich losflog. Er hatte das letzte Mal geholfen, den Planeten zu retten. Er hoffte, sie brauchten ihn dieses Mal nicht, um die Gungan-Armee und somit den Planeten zu retten.  
  
Der Kampf im Inneren des Hangars endete, als endlich der letzte Droide zu Boden ging. Nicht mal zwei Minuten später stürmte die zweite Rebellengruppe durch die Tür zu ihrem Treffpunkt. Die zwei Teams sammelten sich und begannen eine schnelle Diskussion, um zu entscheiden, wohin es als nächstes ging.  
  
„Der Vizekönig ist vermutlich im Thronsaal“, hörte er Padmé sagen.  
  
Panaka nickte. „Rote Gruppe! Blaue Gruppe! Alle Mann, hier entlang!“ Somit bewegten sich alle Richtung Tür und Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan folgten im Anschluss. Anakin beobachtete sie behutsam. Mauls Präsenz näherte sich immer weiter ihrer Position und das machte Anakin nervös. Keiner der beiden Jedi schien das allerdings aufzufallen.  
  
Schließlich stand Anakin auf und versuchte, nicht zu unglaubhaft und verzweifelt zu klingen. „Meister Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan“, rief er endlich. Die zwei sahen auf, als die Gruppe sich hinter die Jäger begab.  
  
„Anakin“, begann Qui-Gon, doch der Junge unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Er ist hinter der Tür!“ Konnten sie es wirklich nicht spüren?  
  
Alle anderen hielten inne und blickten zwischen Anakin, den Jedi und der Tür hin und her, während Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon Blicke austauschten. Dann ließen sie gleichzeitig ihre Roben fallen. Qui-Gon nickte Anakin zu, bevor er sich an die Königin wandte: „Gibt es einen Hintereingang?“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete sie und wirkte ziemlich verwirrt, „Aber er ist länger.“  
  
„Nehmt ihn. Obi-Wan und ich müssen uns um eine Angelegenheit kümmern.“  
  
Sie wirkte nicht erfreut, aber sie nahm seinen Rat mit einem Nicken an und führte ihre Gruppe zu einem Seitenausgang. Sie waren nicht mehr als einige Schritte gegangen, als sich die großen Doppeltüren zu trennen begannen.  
  
„Anakin.“ Qui-Gon blickte zum Cockpit. „Bleib wo du bist.“  
  
Anakin antwortete nicht. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan sahen das anscheinend als Zeichen des Gehorsams und drehten sich um, bereit sich der dunklen Figur zu stellen, die vor ihnen am Eingang stand. Sie entzündeten ihre Lichtschwerter. Maul, der überrascht wirkte, dass die Jedi von seiner Präsenz gewusst zu haben schienen, ließ seine Robe ebenfalls fallen und verschwendete einige Sekunden der Theatralik, indem er seine eigene Doppelklinge aktivierte. Dieser Narr.  
  
Padmés Gruppe floh vor den Machtnutzern, als sich die zwei Jedi auf ihren Kontrahenten stürzten.  
  
Natürlich war das der Moment, in dem die abgeschirmten Droidekas auftauchen und auf Padmé Gruppe schießen mussten, während diese aus dem Hangar eilten. Anders als letztes Mal jedoch, wusste Anakin ganz genau, was er tat. Er richtete die Waffen des Schiffes auf die Gruppe Droiden und löschte sie ganz einfach aus, sodass die anderen weitermachen konnten.  
  
Maul brauchte länger, als Anakin gedacht hatte, um die Jedi aus der Hangarbucht zu führen. Dieses Mal beließ er es dabei, sie zu beobachten, wie sie feurig den Sith bekämpften. Ihm fiel auf, dass Obi-Wan kein Soresu nutzte. Merkwürdig. Wann hatte er wohl von Form IV zu Form III gewechselt? Anakin machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, dass er den Jedi später fragen würde, während er beobachtete, wie sie der Kampf zum Andockbereich und in das Innere des Palastes führte.  
  
Als Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden , hüpfte Anakin aus dem Schiff und rannte Padmés Gruppe hinterher, während er Yodas Lichtschwert in seine Hand nahm. Erzwos Pfeifen stoppte ihn.  
  
„Ich werde Padmé retten. Folge mir, wenn du willst.“ Anakin ignorierte das restliche Pfeifen des Droiden, drehte sich um und sprintete durch die Tür. Er suchte nach Padmés Machtsignatur und allem anderen, das möglicherweise gefährlich werden konnte.  
  
Er würde sie _nicht_ erneut verlieren.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
  
Traavis wusste, dass da unten etwas größeres vor sich ging. Er spürte es inständig. Ja, die Königin würde versuchen, den Vizekönig zu täuschen und das war der wichtigste Part, aber das hier fühlte sich anders an … irgendwie noch größer als das, und weitaus finsterer. Er konnte einen Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit spüren; zweifellos Qui-Gon, dessen Padawan und der Sith. Sie hatten etwas von einen Darksider erwähnt, dem sie vor ihrer Ankunft auf dem Planeten begegnet waren. Natürlich. Wie groß standen die Chancen?  
  
 _Konzentrier‘ dich_ , sagte er sich selbst. Er war kein Padawan, der es sich leisten konnte, durch vage Geschehnisse in der Macht abgelenkt zu werden. Er war ein Ritter und er würde tun, was er tun musste, um das Droidenschiff auszuschalten und die Ureinwohner zu retten, die für ihr Leben und Land da unten kämpften.  
  
Seltsamerweise hatte Qui-Gon ebenso etwas anderes angesprochen. Einen Deflektorschild, der wahrscheinlich um den Haupttransmitter aufgestellt worden war und nicht um den Hauptreaktor, welcher tief im Inneren des Schiffes lag. Es war riskant, aber möglich, in das Innere des Schiffes zu gelangen und das ganze Ding in die Luft zu jagen, wenn er den Zeitpunkt richtig abpasste.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie das wussten. Er war niemand, der Risiken einging, und mochte folglich keine gefährlichen Pläne. Er war jedoch ein Jedi und er würde tun, was er musste, um diese Leute zu retten. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich auf einen Selbstmordflug begab, dann war es so.  
  
Der Luftkampf hatte bereits mit mit voller Kraft begonnen, als er und die Piloten das Mutterschiff erreichten. Sie schossen umgehend auf die Kontrollstation und leisteten Hilfe, wann immer sie konnten.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen, während Traavis nach einem Eingang Ausschau hielt und versuchte, inmitten des Sturms voller Laserfeuer am Leben zu bleiben. Ein Zucken in der Macht führte ihn schließlich an den richtigen Fleck und als die Chance kam, ergriff er sie.  
  
Tief Luft holend, tauchte er hinter die Abwehr des Schiffes und sauste fast direkt durch ein Hangartor, die eine Gruppe kleiner, von Droiden gesteuerten, Schiffe hindurchließ, kurz bevor der Buchtschild wieder hochgezogen wurde.  
  
Während er sein Bestes tat, um den Stützsäulen, den großen Maschinerien und anderen bewegungslosen Hindernissen auszuweichen, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Qui-Gon, oder wer auch immer diese Idee gehabt hatte, total verrückt war.  
  
Er war überraschter denn je, als es tatsächlich funktionierte.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Es fiel Anakin nicht schwer, der roten Gruppe zu folgen, die die Außenseite des Gebäudes erklomm. Ein paar gut platzierte Machtsprünge und er landete rechtzeitig auf dem Sims, aus dem sie in den Palast eingebrochen waren, nur um zu sehen, wie sie von den Droiden gefangen genommen wurden. Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Waffen zögerlich ablegten und ihre Hände nach oben hoben, während sie die Droiden nervös beäugten. Anakin realisierte, dass das der beste Zeitpunkt war, um Padmé da herauszuholen. Während er neben dem zerbrochenen Fenster stand, schaute er sich um, griff nach der Macht und beobachtete, wie die Gruppe den Gang hinuntergeführt wurde.  
  
Sie kamen an nur zwei Paar Droidenwachen vorbei, die Anakin problemlos ausschaltete, nachdem die anderen sie erst einmal passiert hatten. Alles, was er brauchte, waren ein paar gut platzierte Machtschübe. Das Paar vor ihm bemerkte es nicht einmal. Nicht, dass sie es je würden. Droiden. Es machte Spaß, an ihnen zu arbeiten, sie waren die meiste Zeit praktisch, aber neigten ansonsten dazu, ziemlich unzuverlässig zu sein. Wieder ein anderer Grund, warum er es vorzog, mit Klonen und anderen intelligenten Spezies zu arbeiten.  
  
Abgesehen von Erzwo. Anakin sah sich um und fand es merkwürdig, dass sich der Roboter dazu entschieden hatte, ihm nicht zu folgen. Oder er war, falls er ihm denn gefolgt war, einfach zu weit zurückgeblieben. Komisch für den kleinen Droiden. Zumindest nach allem, an das sich Anakin erinnern konnte.  
  
Selbst als er mit den Blastern der Droiden herumrannte, die unbequem in seiner Hose und seinem Oberteil steckten, hielt er weiterhin nach Gefahr Ausschau, die Padmés Leben gefährden konnte.  
  
Nichts passierte. Sie waren fast im Thronsaal als Anakin schließlich all seine Geduld verlor. Er musste ihr nahe sein, wenn er sie beschützen wollte, also tat er das Logischste, das ihm einfiel.  
  
„Padmé! Nein!“ Er rannte auf die Droiden zu, nur um problemlos zur Seite gestoßen zu werden und vor Padmés Füßen zu landen.  
  
„Anakin“, fragte sie besorgt und bückte sich, um nach ihm zu sehen. „Was tust du hier? Bist du verletzt?“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er, als er sich in ihre Arme warf und sich an ihre Bluse klammerte. „Ich weiß, ich sollte in dem Schiff bleiben, aber du warst in Schwierigkeiten!“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie spürte, wie er ihr einen Blaster in die Hand drückte. Überrascht starrte sie Anakin einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erlaubte. Sie versteckte den Blaster in ihrem Ärmel und setzte wieder eine kalte Miene auf.  
  
„Eure Hoheit“, begann Panaka, aber der Droide unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Bewegt euch!“, sagte er und tat mit seinem Blaster einen Schritt nach vorne, während er diesen bedrohlich hob.  
  
„Captain“, sagte sie und nickte Anakin zu. „Nehmen Sie ihn.“  
  
Das war das Letzte, das Anakin wollte, doch anscheinend wusste sie, dass er weitere Waffen zu verteilen hatte. Der Captain sah beunruhigt und ziemlich besorgt aus, als er zu ihnen ging und Anakin an seine Seite nahm, während die Gruppe in den letzten Korridor schlurfte, der sie zum Thronsaal führen würde.  
  
Man musste Anakin anrechnen, dass er nur einmal stolperte, als er auch dem Captain einen Blaster gab. Er brauchte nur einige subtile Machtmanipulationen, um leichte Geräusche zu verursachen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Roboter darauf zu lenken, während der Rest der Blaster verteilt wurde. Wirklich, Anakin fand es fast schon zu leicht.  
  
Der Vizekönig und sein Berater empfingen sie in der großen Kammer und wirkten viel zu eingebildet. Anakin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wer von ihnen wer war. Es hatte keine Rolle gespielt, als er sie getötet hatte …  
  
„Euer kleiner Aufstand hat nun ein Ende, Eure Hoheit“, sagte einer von ihnen zu Padmé. Anakins Fäuste ballten sich zusammen und die vorherige Reue bei dem Gedanken sie niedergestreckt zu haben, schien vergessen. Wie konnten sie es wagen, so mit ihr zu sprechen?! „Es ist an der Zeit, das Übereinkommen zu unterzeichnen und diese sinnlose Debatte im Senat zu beenden.“  
  
„Vizekönig!“, ertönte eine neue Stimme außerhalb des Thronsaals. Rabé stand klar umrissen, in dem Kampfkleid der Königin gekleidet und umgeben von mindestens 30 Männern und Frauen, am Eingang. „Eure Besatzung hat nun ein Ende!“ Sie hielt einen Blaster hoch und streckte zwei Droiden nieder, bevor ihre Meister die Chance hatten, ihnen Befehle zu erteilen.  
  
Anakin konnte nicht anders, als eingebildet zu lächeln, als der Schock und die Wut der Repräsentanten der Föderation in Wellen von ihnen abperlte.  
  
„Ihr nach!“, rief derjenige, der Padmé vorher angesprochen hatte. Droiden passierten sie und eilten in den Korridor. Die Gruppe draußen zog sich hastig zurück. Immer noch wütend, starrte der Vizekönig zu Padmé. „Sie ist nur ein Double!“  
  
Anakin konnte nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen. Ehrlich, Double oder nicht, man schickte nicht die meisten seiner Streitkräfte hinaus, um etwas einzufangen und ließ eine Minimalbesatzung die Anführer beschützen. Die Tiefen ihrer Dummheit zeigten sich plötzlich dem ehemaligen Sklaven. Kein Wunder, dass Palpatine und Dooku so ein leichtes Spiel mit ihnen gehabt hatten.  
  
Sowie eine gute Menge Droiden den Raum verlassen hatten, nickte Padmé Panaka zu und warf ihren Blaster einem der anderen Männer zu, bevor sie sich auf den Sitz der Königin setzte und einen Knopf drückte. Eine der Armlehnen öffnete sich und offenbarte ein kleineres Angebot an Blaster, welche sie schnell den anderen unbewaffneten Mitgliedern der Gruppe zuwarf. Einen behielt sie für sich und sie alle machten mit den verbliebenen Droiden kurzen Prozess.  
  
„Blockiert die Tür!“, befahl Panaka zweien der Männer, welche nickten und zum Eingang eilten.  
  
 _Etwas stimmt nicht_ , dachte Anakin. Er hatte Padmé selbst von diesen Ereignissen reden hören und jedes Mal, wenn sie die Repräsentanten der Föderation geschildert hatte, hatte sie beschrieben, wie diese am Rande der Panik gestanden hatten; verängstigte Feiglinge eben. Die zwei Lebewesen, die von Rebellen umkreist wurden, wirkten so ruhig und arrogant wie immer.  
  
„Nun, Vizekönig“, sagte Padmé. „Reden wir über einen neuen Vertrag.“  
  
Die zwei gefangenen Lebewesen tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor derjenige der am meisten gesprochen hatte, erneut seinen Mund auf merkwürdige Weise öffnete.  
  
„Das denke ich nicht, Eure Hoheit. Ihr mögt uns momentan vielleicht überrumpelt haben, aber habt Ihr wirklich geglaubt, dass wir auf Euren Plan nicht vorbereitet waren?“  
  
Er konnte es nicht festmachen! Warum konnte er die Gefahr nicht festmachen?! Anakins Blick raste durch den Raum, als er sich umsah und praktisch all seine Sinne auswarf, um das Problem zu finden.  
  
Er erkannte es viel zu spät.  
  
Eine Warnung schrie ihn durch die Macht an, nur einen Moment bevor es passierte. Das gesamte Seitenfenster, das Padmé am nächsten war, wurde in einer lokalisierten Explosion in die Luft gejagt. Jeder duckte sich von dieser gefährlichen Druckwelle weg und warf seine Hände zum Schutz über den Kopf. Der Einzige, der nicht zurückwich, war die einzige Person im Raum, die in der Lage war, zu spüren, dass es jemand auf seine Frau abgesehen hatte.  
  
Die Gestalt, die durch das Fenster schwang, war eine Frau – irgendeine Kopfgeldjägerin, erkennbar an ihrem dunklen Ganzkörperanzug und dem kleinen persönlichen Waffenarsenal, das sie trug. Sie hob die Hand, in der sie einen Blaster hielt und schoss auf die Königin.  
  
„NEIN!“, schrie Anakin und stürmte auf Padmé zu, während er Yodas Lichtschwert herausholte und zunächst höchst dankbar für die Waffe war. Dann realisierte er, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, sie zu erreichen. Er hatte am falschen Winkel gestanden, nämlich neben Panaka und damit hinter und einige Schritte von Padmé entfernt. Frustration stieg in einer gewaltigen Welle in ihm empor. Was nützte es, so viel zu riskieren, um an die Waffe zu kommen, wenn er sie nicht einmal benutzen konnte?!  
  
Alles geschah in Zeitlupe. Padmé – die den Transparistahl und anderen Materialien, die in ihre Richtung flogen, ausgewichen war, indem sie ihre Arme hochgeworfen hatte – spähte durch ihre Hände und blickte rüber zu dem Fenstersims und war damit das perfekte Ziel. Der Captain realisierte ebenfalls, was passierte und begann nur Momente nach Anakin, in Padmé Richtung zu stürmen. Die anderen Männer krochen verwirrt herum und die Vizekönige schoben sich zur Seite, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ihr arrogantes Vergnügen an der Situation zu verstecken.  
  
Anakin erreichte sie als erstes; flog praktisch auf sie zu, als er hoffte, sie zur Seite stoßen und sie somit aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Nur hatte er vergessen, dass er ein Neunjähriger war und nicht das benötigte Gewicht besaß, um mehr zu vollbringen, als zu sie zum Stolpern zu bringen.  
  
Der Schuss traf ins Schwarze und Anakin konnte nur voller Entsetzten zusehen, wie Padmé aus Schmerz aufkeuchte und zu Boden ging. Das Licht hatte bereits begonnen, aus ihren Augen zu entschwinden, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam … und Anakin konnte nur benommen zuschauen.  
  
Bei dieser Distanz hörte er vage, wie die Vizekönige protestierten , dass sie sie am Leben brauchten, während die Männer alle still zusahen. Panaka erschien an ihrer Seite und begann ihre Vitalzeichen zu checken. Er ging dazu über, nach anderen der Gruppe zu rufen, doch Anakin konnte ihn nicht hören. Alles, was er konnte, war dort zu stehen und zuzuschauen, wie er ihren Körper in seinen Armen hielt. Er konnte nur an eine Sache denken. Der Gedanke raste immer wieder durch seinen Kopf und er konnte nichts tun, um ihn zu verbannen.  
  
Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Erneut.  
  
Plötzlich schien nichts anderes mehr eine Rolle zu spielen.  
  
Dann explodierte seine Welt.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Kar'tchok'ig hatte den Ruf, die Beste unter den Besten zu sein. Sie konnte jeden töten oder zumindest behauptete sie das von sich. Und sie nahm jeden Auftrag an, solange er angemessen bezahlt wurde.  
  
Als sie den anonymen Auftrag erhalten hatte, die Königin eines Mid-Rim-Planeten auszuschalten und das mit einer erhöhten Bezahlung, die ihr übliches Honorar übertraf, konnte sie nicht ablehnen. Es war einfach genug gewesen, einen Plan aufzustellen, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass die junge Anführerin auf dem Planeten gelandet war. Offensichtlich war sie zurückgekehrt, um ihre Welt zurückzuerobern. Dafür brauchten sie ohne eine große Anzahl an Truppen und Schiffen zur Verstärkung einen unterschriebenen Vertrag.  
  
Das bedeutete, dass sie auf den Vizekönig aus war.  
  
Also hatte sie geplant, die „Leibwache“ der Neimoidianer zu werden und sie hatten zugestimmt, nachdem sie ihren Boss hinzugezogen hatten. Sie hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass die Person, die sie angeheuert hatte und der Befehlshaber der Vizekönige ein und dieselbe Person waren, aber sie spekulierte nicht herum. In ihrem Business brachten einen Spekulationen Schlüsse ziehen normalerweise um.  
  
Alles kam so, wie sie es vorhergesagt hatte und sie musste sogar die Gesellschaft anpreisen, die den Thronsaal als angebliche Gefangene betreten hatten. Sie hatten das gut durchdacht und die Gruppe, die danach zur Ablenkung dazugekommen war, war genau im richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen.  
  
Erst, als sie die Vizekönige gefangen genommen und die Türen blockiert hatten, hatte Kar'tchok'ig gehandelt, indem sie eine kleine Menge Sprengstoff angebracht hatte, die durch den Transparistahl und das Durakret preschen würde, wie eine Vibroklinge durch mukslk’ischen Käse. Danach musste sie ganz einfach hineinschwingen und das Mädchen ausschalten. Keiner der anderen würde noch ein Problem darstellen, sobald ihre Anführerin tot war. Das hatte ihr Auftraggeber unter allen Umständen gefordert.  
  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Junge so schnell reagieren würde. Zur Überraschung der Attentäterin schien das Kind von der Druckwelle beinahe unbeeinflusst. Er verstand viel schneller als die Erwachsenen und nahm es auf sich, selbst herüberzustürmen und die Königin zu retten. Er erreichte sie gerade, als Kar'tchok'ig feuerte. Der Schuss hätte sie eigentlich getötet. Doch nun traf er nur die Schulter des Mädchens und ließ sie umfallen. Die Attentäterin fluchte und zielte erneut, aber der Winkel war nicht richtig, um sie zu töten, weshalb sie innehielt.  
  
Die zwei Neimoidianer preschten nach vorn und protestierten. Sie schenkte den Schwächlingen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Captain und den Jungen. Der Junge hielt ein zylinderförmiges Objekt in seiner Hand, stand einfach nur da und starrte auf die verwundete Königin. Der Captain – Panaka, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte – eilte zu der Seite der Anführerin und begann, erste Hilfe zu leisten.  
  
Die Anderen waren entweder erstarrt oder voller Panik, als sich das Blatt wendete, also waren die einzigen zwei Personen, um die sie sich sorgen musste, die zwei, die der Königin am nächsten standen.  
  
Es schien, als wäre das Kind einem Schockzustand verfallen, aber etwas an ihm schien seltsam. Etwas schien … _falsch_.  
  
Auch wenn er sich noch nicht bewegt hatte, rieten ihr all ihre Sinne wegzurennen – _vor einem Kind_ , spottete ihr Verstand - aber sie schüttelte das Gefühl ab. Schließlich hatte sie einen Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen. Während sie aus Frustration grunzte, schritt sie zur Seite, zielte mit ihrem Blaster und feuerte erneut. Das Geräusch des Schusses schien das Kind aus seiner Benommenheit zu rütteln. Als die grün leuchtende Klinge zum Leben erwachte, begann Kar'tchok'ig zu realisieren, in was für ein Schlamassel sie geraten war. Der Kleine war ein Jedi!  
  
Sie tat einen Schritt zurück, als der Bolzen zur Wand oder Decke zurückgeleitet wurde. Sie wusste nicht, wo, da ihr Blick auf dem Jungen verweilte.  
  
Sie war einigen Jedi begegnet. Einige von ihnen hatten ihre Mordanschläge soweit verhindern können, dass sie zu ihren Zielen hatte zurückkehren müssen, nachdem die Machtnutzer wieder verschwunden waren. Die Jedi jagten sie selten und eilten zu allererst immer zu den Verwundeten. Wahre Beschützer der Galaxis.  
  
In diesem Moment schien der Junge überhaupt nicht wie ein Beschützer. Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf sie und ein Ausdruck des puren Hasses verdrehte seine jungenhaften Züge.  
  
„Wie kannst du es _wagen_ …“, flüsterte er mit einer harschen und tiefen Stimme. Sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen einen klaren blau-grauen Farbton besessen hatten, aber als er sie anstarrte, konnte er sehen, dass sie zu einen harten, beinahe glühenden Gelbton angenommen hatten  
  
Während sie in diese Augen starrte, spürte sie, wie eine tief verankerte Angst in ihrer Magengrube wuchs. Sie hatte Augen wie diese gesehen. Sie würden keine Gnade walten lassen.  
  
Alles, was er getan hatte, war sein Gesicht zu ihr zu drehen, doch sogar diese Bewegung schien unheilvoll und bedrohlich. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ihre Verluste abbuchen und fliehen musste. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie das hier zu Ende würde bringen können. Aber in dem Moment, in dem sie sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, fand sie heraus, dass sie es nicht konnte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem ihre Angst zu verzweifelten Schrecken wuchs. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und er kam auf sie zu.  
  
Sie sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass den Neimoidianern dasselbe widerfahren war. Was war das für ein Kind? Sie hatte gehört, dass Jedi erstaunliche Dinge vollbringen konnten, aber das hier ging sogar darüber hinaus. Außerdem weigerte sie sich, zu glauben, dass der Kleine ein Jedi war. Jedi taten so etwas nicht.  
  
Er hob seine Hand und schloss diese dann … und plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr atmen! Oh, und es tat weh. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht gedacht, das etwas so sehr wehtun konnte, aber als er sich ihr mit dem grünen Laserschwert näherte, realisierte sie, dass er das war. Er tat etwas, das den Schmerz hinauszog. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was, oder ob das überhaupt möglich war, doch ihr Verstand, dem es so langsam an Sauerstoff mangelte, konnte sie mit keiner anderen Antwort versorgen.  
  
Nach Luft keuchend, zwang sie ihre Augen, sich zu öffnen. Angst ergriff ihr Herz auf eine Weise, die sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte Tod keine Bedeutung. Lebewesen starben also. Na und? Sie hatte sich noch nie wirklich vor dem Tod gefürchtet, also hatte sie sich niemals wirklich gefürchtet, bei ihren Aufträgen noch einen draufzusetzen.  
  
Erst jetzt begann sie wirklich zu verstehen, dass das Schicksal mancher weitaus grausamer war als der Tod.  
  
Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, gab der merkwürdige, unsichtbare Druck um ihre Hals plötzlich nach. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er nicht auf Erbarmen aus war. Nein, er spielte mit ihnen. Durch ihre langsam zurückkehrende Sicht, konnte sie sehen, wie er behutsam sein Lichtschwert berührte, als ob er sich fragte, was er als erstes abtrennen sollte.  
  
Glücklicherweise erreichte er den Vizekönig und seinen Berater zuerst. Die Schwächlinge ruderten krampfhaft in eine Ecke zurück. Er hob sein Lichtschwert, um es zu schwingen und beide erblichen bei dem Anblick. Dieser Akt hatte ihnen möglicherweise das Leben gerettet, da der Kleine wütend wurde.  
  
 _Lenkt ihn weiter ab_ , dachte sie und betete doch tatsächlich. Wenn irgendein Wesen sie da draußen hören konnte, bettelte sie es an, die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen von sich fernzuhalten, als sie ihren protestierenden Körper dazu zwang, sich zu bewegen. Wenn sie es aus dem Fenster schaffte, konnte sie fliehen. Ob sie starb oder es – durch irgendeinen verrückten Glücksfall - tatsächlich schaffte, von dem Planeten wegzukommen, spielte für sie keine Rolle. Alles, was sie wollte, war wegzukommen von diesem … _Ding_.  
  
Sie war keine paar Meter weit gekommen, als der Druck wiederkam und sie erneut am Hals ergriff. Nach Luft keuchend, wurde ihr Körper in die Luft gehoben. Dann wurde sie durch die unsichtbare Kraft gegen eine Säule geschleudert, was ihr die wenige Luft, die sie zurückerlangt hatte, wieder austrieb.  
  
Der Junge war dazu übergegangen, sich ihr mit ausgestreckter Hand zu nähern.  
  
Dunkle Punkte begannen über die Ränder ihres Blickfelds zu tanzen.  
  
Genau dann realisierte sie, dass sie immer noch einen Blaster in der Hand hielt. Mit weitaus zu viel Anstrengung, hob sie die Waffe und schoss blind in seine Richtung. Er reflektiere die Bolzen ohne Probleme mit seinem Laserschwert. Da fiel ihr auf, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte. Zuvor war sein Gesicht wütend und voller Schmerz gewesen. Nun wirkte er blutrünstig. Es war jedoch der merkwürdige Schimmer in seinen Augen, der wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er _genoss_ es. Er genoss es zu sehen, wie sie Schmerzen litt. Nicht in einer rachsüchtigen Art und Weise. Nein, es ging viel tiefer … als ob er seine ganze Stärke aus ihrem Entsetzen und ihrer Qual beziehen würde.  
  
Sie realisierte, dass sie sterben würde. Keinen schnellen, relativ schmerzlosen Tod durch einen Blaster, sondern einen qualvollen langgezogenen Tod. Folter durch die Hände dieses … Kindes – dieses Monsters!  
  
Und in diesem Augenblick sah sie kein Kind. Es mochte ihr verblassendes Bewusstsein gewesen sein, oder vielleicht ihre Angst und das Wissen, dass dieses Wesen ihr Leben an ebenjenem Tag beenden würde, aber an der Stelle, an der zuvor das Kind gestanden hatte, sah sie nun eine große, dunkle Gestalt mit einer grauenhaften schwarzen Maske. Ein schwarzes Cape schwang hinter ihm her und ein grobes rotes Laserschwert ersetzte das ursprünglich grüne.  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah dann erneut hin. Dieses Mal stand das hasserfüllte Kind mit der grünen Klinge vor ihm, doch das Bild von vorhin hatte sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt.  
  
Sie hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihre Angst zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch wachsen konnte.  
  
Sie hatte falsch gelegen.  
  
„W-wer b-bist du?“, schaffte sie es irgendwie zu wimmern.  
  
Die kleine Gestalt erwiderte ihren Blick und kam näher.  
  
„Vader“, lehnte er sich vor und sprach mit der Stimme eines Kindes, doch es klang zu tief - dunkler, als es eine Jungenstimme jemals sollte. „Darth Vader.“


	10. 10. Die dunkle Seite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicht überarbeitet

_„W-wer b-bist du?“, schaffte sie es irgendwie, zu wimmern._  
_Die kleine Gestalt erwiderte ihren Blick und kam näher._  
_„Vader“, lehnte er sich vor und sprach mit der Stimme eines Kindes, doch es klang zu tief; dunkler, als eine Jungenstimme es jemals sollte. „Darth Vader.“_

  
*******

  
Einige Lichtjahre von Naboo entfernt, stockte Senator Sheev Palpatine in einer Liveübertragung mitten im Satz. Das überraschte viele derjenigen, die ihm zusahen, da er den Ruf hatte, ein Mann zu sein, der sich vollkommen im Griff hatte. Die Presse hatte gerade in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Königin auf ihren Planeten zurückgekehrt war und sie wollten seine Meinung dazu hören. Wie auch sonst war er der selbstsichere Senator voller Sorge und Angst um seine Heimatwelt … und dann stockte er.

Die Gruppe stand einige Sekunden schweigend da, doch er antwortete immer noch nicht. Viele Reporter wechselten Blicke miteinander und eine von ihnen ging so weit, eine unpassende Bemerkung zu machen. „Senator?“, sprach die Reporterin – eine blauhäutige, weibliche Twi-Lek – laut aus. Er antwortete nicht. 

Das kleine Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen erschien, war nicht für jeden regulären Zuschauer sichtbar. Tatsächlich hatte nur jemand eine Chance, seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten, wenn er ihn aufs Engste kannte. 

„Senator!“, sagte die Twi-Lek erneut. Dieses Mal hörte Palpatine sie und schien aus seiner Träumerei gerüttelt zu werden.

Einen Moment lang schien er nicht zu wissen, wo er war, doch trotzdem floss überhaupt keine Angst oder Unsicherheit in seinen Gesichtsausdruck ein. „Verzeiht mir. Wie Sie sehen können, hat mich das tief getroffen und ich will, dass das Universum weiß, dass weder ich noch die anderen Naboo aufgeben werden! Sobald die entsendeten Jedi mit den nötigen Beweisen zurückgekehrt sind, werden wir unser Zuhause zurückhaben!“ Zustimmendes Nicken traf seine Exklamation und er fuhr fort.

xXx

Jedi-Ritter Traavis spürte, wie der Wechsel vom Licht zur Dunkelheit auf dem Planeten seine Seele umklammerte. Selbst, als er aus dem explodierenden Schiff geflogen und im Grunde genommen die Gungans gerettet hatte, indem die Droidenarmee abgeschaltet wurde, wusste er, dass etwas furchtbar schiefgelaufen war.

Ohne zu sehr an die über das Com jubelnden Piloten zu denken, steuerte er sein Schiff in Richtung des Planeten. Er wusste, er würde zu spät sein, um wirklich helfen zu können, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es nicht versuchen würde. Er musste es. Er hatte immerhin zwei Kameraden auf dem Planeten und er konnte sich nicht als richtigen Jedi zählen, wenn er es nicht versuchte.

xXx

Im Meditationsraum des Jedi-Tempels öffneten sich plötzlich Yodas Augen. Neben ihm spürte Mace Windu den Schmerz seines Freundes.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er.

Yoda sah ihn traurig an.

„Einen gravierenden Fehler, ich möglicherweise begangen habe.“

xXx

In den tiefsten Maschinen- und Belüftungsräumen des Palastes wirbelten Gestalten herum, drehten sich und tauschten Hiebe mit ihren Lichtschwertern aus, als sie sprangen und in die verschiedenen Gehwege tauchten, die den gigantischen Raum durchteilten. Die zwei Jedi wechselten sich ständig im Kampf gegen den Sith ab und das in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo.

Dann, wie auf Kommando, erstarrten sie alle zur selben Zeit, stoppten ihr Duell und starrten unkonzentriert nach vorne, als würden sie etwas untermauern wollen, das sie gerade eben erst bemerkt hatten.

Schließlich ließ Bestätigung die Jedi erblassen. Zu Mauls ärgerlicher Überraschung wechselten sie Blicke miteinander. Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihre Augen von ihrem Gegner zu nehmen? Unterschätzten sie ihn so sehr? Diese Narren. 

„Anakin“, sagten sie gleichzeitig und so schnell war der rot-schwarze Sith-Lord vergessen, als sie die Flucht ergriffen. Zuerst war Maul überrascht. Dann verwirrt. Wollten sie gehen und dieses neue Wesen stoppen? Diesen _Anakin?_ Dann spürte er diese bekannte und tröstliche Wut. Seine Beute hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund dazu entschieden, wegzurennen. Das würde er nicht erlauben.

„Ihr werdet mir nicht entkommen“, zischte der Zabrak und verfolgte die Jedi. Er würde dieses Paar Schwächlinge töten und ann würde er diese neue Dunkelheit aufsuchen und sie zu seiner machen. Mit solch einer Stärke hinter ihm, konnte er problemlos alles übernehmen und der nächste Sith-Meister werden. 

Ein vorausahnendes Lächeln teilte sein Gesicht, als das Trio durch den Palast stürmte.

xXx

Vader sah zu der Frau, die er mit der Macht an der Steinsäule festgepinnt hatte. Sie hatte eine vergrößernde Brille an – wahrscheinlich die Art, die einem einige verschiedene Spektren der Sicht bot – sodass er keine Angst in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Dennoch konnte er sie spüren und er genoss es. Der Teil ihres Gesichts, den er sehen konnte, hatte bereits begonnen, einen lieblichen violetten Farbton anzunehmen und sie fuhr damit fort, sich vergeblich zu winden und den wenigen, kostbaren Sauerstoff, den ihr Körper bereits in sich hatte, aufzubrauchen. 

Er ließ ihre Luftröhre gerade genug offen, damit nur die kleinste Spur von Luft durchkam. Es würde sie nach allem am Leben erhalten. Und er wollte sie lebend. Fürs erste. Es würde ihren bevorstehenden Tod so viel süßer machen.

Sie würde dafür bezahlen, was sie getan hatte. 

Die dunkle Seite floss in bekannten Wellen durch ihn durch und erstaunte ihn. Das war es, wovor er soviel Angst gehabt hatte? Diese _Macht?_ Oh, er hatte vergessen, wie _gut_ es sich anfühlte, stark zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit er in die Vergangenheit gereist war, fühlte er sich, als ob er die vollkommene Kontrolle über die Situation besaß … und er _mochte_ es. Nein, er _liebte_ es.

Und gerade jetzt _wollte_ er es.

Wie hatte er die dunkle Seite jemals bekämpfen können? Warum hatte er sie gemieden, wenn sie alle Antworten in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte es schon immer gehabt.

Er konnte spüren, wie Obi-Wan ihn verzweifelt aus seinem Hinterkopf anschrie. Manche Menschen änderten sich nie. Der schwache, alte Narr. Nun ja, in diesem Universum der schwache, junge Narr.

Und genau dann realisierte er, was er alles tun konnte. Mit der dunklen Seite als Verbündeter und seinem Wissen über die Zukunft konnte er problemlos Palpatine zerstören und die Galaxis in eine Ära des _wahren_ Friedens führen. Und natürlich mit ihm als Anführer.

Die Jedi würden sich dagegen wehren, aber er würde sich darum kümmern, wenn die Zeit kam. Sidious würde noch beweisen, dass er zurzeit die größere Gefahr darstellte.

Der Unterschied zu vorher lag darin, dass er es nun wusste.

Oh, und Sidious würde bezahlen.

Aber zuerst würde diese Frau bezahlen. Er näherte sich ihr, schaltete das Lichtschwert ab und streckte seine Hand weiter aus, während er seine Fäuste stärker zusammenballte. Die bereits panische Frau öffnete ihren Mund, um vergeblich nach Luft zu schnappen, als er ihre Zufuhr endlich vollkommen blockierte.

Tod durch Ersticken war von jeher seine bevorzugte Methode gewesen. Mit dem Verlust der Kontrolle über die Vorgänge im Inneren des Körpers und der Ausscheidung sämtlicher Exkremente verlor die Person auch jegliche menschliche Würde. Sicher würde auch der Mageninhalt wieder nach oben kommen, wenn er es schaffen konnte, die Zuckungen zu verlängern. 

Es war das Mindeste, das sie dafür verdiente, Padmé wehgetan zu haben. Das klaffende Loch, dass statt der Frau, die er liebte und die in seinem Leben sein sollte, da war – in beiden Leben – würde niemals verheilen. Also nutzte er es. Er wandelte diesen Schmerz in Wut um, und in Hass, und in Zorn. Und er würde jede Minute davon genießen.

Ein grausames Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er weiter nach vorne schritt.

xXx

Obi-Wan hatte noch nie zuvor so auf dem Schlauch gestanden. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Er kannte es, seit er Xanatos, Qui-Gons gefallenen, ehemaligen Schüler, begegnet war.

Diese verdorbene _Kälte_ , die falsche Versprechungen von Stärke und Vorteil wisperte, war die eigentliche Essenz der dunklen Seite. Und er spürte, wie sie von Anakin kam!

Manchmal hasste er es, richtig zu liegen.

Also warum hatten sich er und Qui-Gon also still darauf geeinigt, mit einem aufgebrachten Sith-Lord an ihren Fersen durch den Palast zu rasen, um zu versuchen, dem Jungen zu helfen. Warum fühlte er es so eindringlich? Er wusste es nicht und der andere Jedi schien es ebenfalls nichts zu wissen.

„Obi-Wan, wir dürfen den Sith nicht zu der Königin führen“, sagte Qui-Gon, während sein Atem stockender kam.

„Meister?“ Er sah nur für den kürzesten Moment über seine Schulter.

„Geh zu Anakin. Ich lenke den Sith ab.“

Obi-Wan wurde plötzlich benommen. „Was?! Meister, nein! Wenn Ihr und ich getrennt werden…“

Qui-Gon sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen, selbst als er weiter rannte. „Ich habe keine Angst zu sterben.“

„Ich kann Euch nicht verlieren!“, beharrte Obi-Wan.

„Du kannst“, sagte Qui-Gon. „Weil du stärker als ich bist, Obi-Wan.“

„Meister, nein! Wir nehmen es mit ihm gemeinsam auf!“

Qui-Gon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und was wird dann aus Anakin? Er ist der _Auserwählte_! Was wird passieren, wenn der Auserwählte der dunklen Seite verfällt? Du musst ihn aufhalten, Obi-Wan.“

Sein Verstand drängte ihn dazu, die Logik seines Meisters zu akzeptieren, aber sein Herz wollte nichts davon hören. Ein Flüstern sagte ihm, dass er im Moment sowieso nur wenig für Anakin tun konnte.

„Das werde ich nicht, Meister! Wir stellen uns ihm gemeinsam! Wir stellen uns beiden!“

Qui-Gon lächelte. „Ich habe mich gewundert, wo du abgeblieben bist, Obi-Wan.“ Der Padawan blinzelte seinen Meister an, unsicher, was er gerade gemeint hatte. „Geh, Obi-Wan. Das ist ein Befehl“, beharrte Qui-Gon erneut.

„Das werde ich nicht“, antwortete Obi-Wan. 

Sein Meister sah ihn an und Obi-Wan begegnete dem Blick mit seinem eigenen entschlossenen Blick. Nur zwei Jedi konnten sich gegenseitig anstarren, während sie in einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit durch ein Labyrinth der Gänge rannten. Schließlich lächelte der Jedi-Meister nachgebend. „Also gut. Jetzt!“

Irgendwie wusste er es. Der Sith musste gewusst haben, was sie vorhatten, weil Obi-Wan in dem Moment, als sie anhielten, ein Zucken der Wahrheit in der Macht spürte. Er bewegte sich, doch viel zu spät, als eine schwere Vase mit seinem Kopf kollidierte und er zu Boden stürzte.

„Obi-Wan!“ Qui-Gons Stimme ertönte von irgendwo über ihm, aber er hörte es, als ob er unter Wasser wäre. Farbenfrohe Punkte erschienen blind in seinem Blickfeld und er bekämpfte die Bewusstlosigkeit. Toll, wahrscheinlich hatte er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Na ja, wenn er das wusste, hieß es, dass er wenigstens über etwas deutlich nachdachte. Vorsichtig griff er nach der Macht und entließ in ihr dankbar seinen Schmerz und seine Sorgen. Es half. Ziemlich. Seine Sicht begann sich zu klären und in diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass sein Meister den Sith bekämpfte … allein.

Mit geweiteten Augen kämpfte er darum, aufzustehen, bemüht seine Sicht vollständig zu klären und ging sogar so weit, die heilende Kraft der Macht durch das betroffene Areal seines Körpers fließen zu lassen. Sie erfüllte ihn langsam. Er war noch nie ein wirklicher Experte im Heilen gewesen. Oh und wie er sich jetzt wünschte, er hätte bei Bants Lektionen besser aufgepasst. 

Als er aufstand, schwankte seine Umgebung, und alles was er tun konnte, war auf seinen Füßen zu bleiben. 

„Obi-Wan“, sagte Qui-Gon durch sein Grunzen, als er den Sith bei der Bucht hielt. „Bleib unten!“

Obi-Wan gehorchte ihm nicht. Sie beide wussten, dass er Heilung brauchte, aber der Padawan konnte nicht die einzige Person, um die er sich sorgte, durch die Hände eines bösartigen Sith sterben lassen. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sein Magen mit der Akrobatik auf und er richtete sich auf, während er nach seinem Lichtschwert griff. 

„Obi-Wan, nein!“, betonte sein Meister. Der Sith benötigte nur diesen einen Moment der Ablenkung, um Qui-Gons Klinge zur Seite und seine eigene durch dessen Brust zu stoßen.

Obi-Wan spürte es durch ihr Band. Er spürte das Entsetzen, und die Sorgen, und die Schmerzen … und die Akzeptanz.

„NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!“, schrie Obi-Wan und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als er sich auf den Sith stürzte.

xXx

Vader war sich nicht sicher, wann sich Obi-Wans Geschrei nicht mehr an ihn richtete. Er war es so gewohnt, den Jedi-Meister auszublenden, dass die Stille ihn nicht wirklich störte. 

Die Wut störte ihn.

Und zwar so sehr, dass er aus schierer Überraschung seine Konzentration verlor und die Frau keuchend und hustend zu Boden ging. Anakin beachtete sie nicht weiter und konzentrierte sich nun auf den kleinen Teil seiner Seele, der immer mit seinem alten Meister verbunden sein würde.

Es war wahr. Er konnte Obi-Wans Wut spüren. Obi-Wan wurde _niemals_ wütend. Er wurde aufgebracht, ernst, all zu oft genervt, und traurig. Das war alles, bevor er diese Emotionen in die Macht entließ. Aber selbst dann wurde er nie wütend.

Und er litt niemals auf die Art, die Vader spüren konnte. Die Spur des _Verlustes_ und der _Bindung_ … Es schockierte ihn auf tiefste Weise.

Zuerst wusste er nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte nie davon phantasiert, mit so etwas umzugehen, weil es so unplausibel war. _Obi-Wan_ und _wütend_ gehörte nicht in denselben Satz, solange nicht ein _war_ und _nicht_ oder andere Terme mit ähnlicher Bedeutung dazwischen lagen.

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde größer. Obi-Wan war wütend.

Jedi wurden niemals wütend, weil Wut zu Hass führte, und Hass führte zur dunklen Seiten. Er konnte Obi-Wan auf seine Seite ziehen. Es war nicht so, dass er den älteren Jedi _brauchte_ , aber es wäre so viel einfacher Palpatine auszuschalten, wenn er einen Komplizen mit denselben Absichten hatte…

Dieser jüngere, aufnahmefähigere Obi-Wan stellte den idealen Kandidat dar. Aber zuerst musste Maul von der Bildfläche verschwinden. 

Trotz der Rage, die an Hass grenzte, musste er auf die dunkle Seite zurückgreifen und sie sich zu Eigen machen, anstatt ihr nur zu erlauben, zu verrinnen. Er schien ebenfalls irgendwie verletzt zu sein. Bei dem derzeitigen Stand von Technik und Gewalt hatte er sowieso keine Chance, den Sith zu besiegen ohne vollkommen auf die dunkle Seite zurückzugreifen. 

_Nutze sie_ , drängte er durch die Macht und bemerkte erst dann die wachsende Vorahnung in seiner Magengegend. _Nutze diese Macht…_

xXx

_Nutze sie_ , Obi-Wan erlaubte sich beinahe angelenkt zu werden von diesem Druck, der sich in seinem Hinterkopf ansiedelte. Beinahe. Er konnte nur einem kleinen Teil seines Gehirns erlauben, den Gedanken zu analysieren. 

Er wunderte sich flüchtig, was er angeblich nutzen sollte, jedoch erlaubte ihm sein Fokus auf den derzeitigen Kampf nicht, viele Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er die Niederlage seines Meisters rächen musste. Er _wollte_ es. Unbedingt. _Nutze diese Macht…_

Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob er Gewalt, Geschicklichkeit oder Schnelligkeit nutzte. Er wollte es einfach nur beenden. Er wollte die Existenz dieses _Dings_ beenden. 

Selbst mit pochendem und pulsierendem Kopf kam er dem gehornten Etwas Schlag für Schlag gleich und hielt nur an, wenn sie sich für eine schnelle Einschätzung von den Schlägen losrissen, bevor sie dann wieder anfingen, sich gegenseitig erneut zu attackieren. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Schritt voneinander wegtaten, konnte Obi-Wan einen vorausahnenden Schimmer in den gelben Augen des Anderen erkennen. Es diente nur dem Zweck, den Jedi wütender zu machen. Die Präsenz seines Meisters verklang immer weiter und der Sith _genoss_ es. Neben der Wut brachte diese Erkenntnis Ekel mit sich. Wie konnte irgendein Wesen nur so denken?

Obi-Wan entschied an Ort und Stelle, dass er alles tun würde, um das Leben dieser Kreatur zu beenden. Alles.

 _Gut …_ , Er hörte das Wort nicht so wirklich, nahm es eher als einen flüchtigen Eindruck der allgemeinen Bestätigung wahr, und das verwirrte ihn. Diese Gedanken kamen ihm eindeutig fremd vor, als ob sie von einer komplett anderen Quelle kommen würden. Aber woher? 

Dieser Gedanke kostete ihm etwas. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, seinen Verstand auch nur kurz von dem derzeitigen Kampf zu nehmen. Der Sith sprang nach vorne, schlug Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert aus der Hand und sendete es nach hinten, gleich neben dem sterbenden Jedi. Entsetzen und Panik hielten den Padawan davon ab, mehr zu tun, als seine Augen zu weiten, bevor der Sith einen Machtschub nutzte, um ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung seines Meisters und seiner Waffe zu werfen. Er landete hart auf seinem Hinterteil und knallte rutschend gegen die Basis einer Säule. Er stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, da die Druckwelle, die ihn in den Stützpfeiler gerammt hatte, nicht nachließ. 

Obi-Wan keuchte und bemühte sich darum, seine erschöpften Lungen zum Arbeiten zu bringen. Der Sith näherte sich ihm immer weiter und brüstete sich offensichtlich mit seinem Sieg.

Nur einen Moment lang sah Obi-Wan auf und war voller Wut und Zorn, die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Er griff nach hinten. Er brauchte etwas mehr, um den Sith zu besiegen und er spürte dort eine versteckte Kraft.

Dann stoppte er. Wo hatte in diese plötzliche zusätzliche Kraft gebracht? An eine Wand gepinnt und kaum dazu in der Lage zu atmen. Macht half nicht, sie korrumpierte. Wenn er das überleben wollte, musste er sich beruhigen.

Er musste _nachdenken_. 

Der Sith hatte es nicht geschafft, Obi-Wan von der Macht abzuschneiden, also musste da etwas sein…

Die Idee kam ihm, als er den Flur runter zu Qui-Gons liegender Gestalt und den zwei zylinderförmigen Gegenständen sah, die in ziemlicher Nähe lagen.

Wenn er eines der Lichtschwerter mit der Macht zu ihm rief, würde es nicht nur zu spät ankommen, sondern der Sith würde es zweifellos irgendwie davon abhalten. Nein, er brauchte eine Ablenkung.

Er warf einen zunehmenden Blick zu der sich annähernden Gestalt, griff nach der Macht und warf einige dekorativen Vasen in die Richtung der dunklen Figur. 

Der Sith durchteilte sie problemlos und verlor kaum an Schritt, als er einen Blick in Obi-Wans Richtung warf, der ‚Ist das das Beste, das du tun kannst?’ ausdrückte.

Obi-Wans antwortendes Lächeln begleitet von einem Schnapp-Zischen führte dazu, dass Maul sich umdrehte. Der Jedi hatte sein Lichtschwert per Macht aktiviert und brachte es dazu, in Richtung des Sith’ zu schnellen. Der Darksider schwang sein Lichtschwert rechtzeitig nach oben, um die Waffe abzuwehren, streckte sein Hand aus und griff den Griff, um die Klinge problemlos zu deaktivieren. 

Er wollte sich zu dem Jedi drehen und spielte wahrscheinlich mit dem Gedanken, den Mann mit seiner eigenen Klinge zu töten, als ein plötzlicher, warmer Schmerz in seiner Brust erblühte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu blinzeln und runterzusehen. Ein gutes Stück grünes Lichtschwert ragte aus seiner Brust hervor.

Hinter ihm zog Obi-Wan fest an der Klinge, zog sie aus dem Körper des Anderen und erlaubte dem Sith zu Boden zu gehen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, mehr als drei verschiedene Objekte von verschiedenen Richtungen zur selben Zeit zu bewegen, aber das war es wert gewesen. Als Maul sich umgedreht hatte, um sich dem, sich ihm annähernden, Lichtschwert entgegen zu stellen, hatte der Druck, der Obi-Wan festhielt, nachgelassen, und der Jedi hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, das deaktivierte und unbemerkte Lichtwert in den Darksider zu stoßen.

Als Obi-Wan den sterbenden Sith vor ihm anstarrte, schaltete er seine Klinge ab. Komisch, dass er nun, wo er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, kein Gefühl der Befriedigung empfand. Nur eine tief verankerte Traurigkeit. 

Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er an die Seite seines Meisters stürzte.

„Meister …“, keuchte er.

„Es … ist zu spät“, gelang es dem älteren Jedi zu murmeln.

„Nein!“, protestierte Obi-Wan und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Hilf ihm … Obi-Wan. Anakin … hilf ihm …“

Das fragile Band zerbrach und zwar so fest, dass kein Raum für Einspruch blieb. Obi-Wans Meister war gestorben. 

Zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahrzehnt, tat der Padawan etwas, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er es nie wieder tun würde.

Er weinte.

xXx

Padmé wusste nicht wirklich, wo sie gelandet war. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass es keine Rolle spielte. Irgendwie erkannte sie, dass sie bewusstlos geworden war. Der scharfe Schmerz in ihrer Schulter hatte wahrscheinlich etwas damit zu tun.

„Padmé …“, rief eine Stimme nach ihr. Sie sah über ihre Schulter, doch ihre Augen fanden niemanden. Nicht, dass sie wirklich etwas sehen konnte, aber das war das nächstbeste, dass ihr bei dem allgemeinen Konzept der Suche nach einem Wesen einfiel.

„Hallo?“, rief sie. Ihre Stimme echote überhaupt nicht, aber schien sich dennoch vor ihr auszubreiten und bewegte sich in Richtung eines nicht gesehenen Horizonts. 

„Padmé …“, sagte die Stimme dieses Mal lauter.

Das Aufblitzen einer Gestalt – einer Frau, die in Jedi-Roben gekleidet war – tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf. Im nächsten Moment verschwand sie wie Rauch, der in die Atmosphäre abdriftete. Was hatte sie gerade gesehen?

„Padmé …“, kam es erneut, lauter als zuvor. Es klang ebenso erzwungener denn je. 

Das Bild einer Frau, einer blonden Frau, kam ihr stärker in den Sinn, bevor es wieder verschwand, aber dieses Mal griff sie nach der Einbildung und hielt sich daran fest.

„Ich bin hier!“, sagte sie. „Wer bist du?“

„Du musst ihn erreichen …“, flüsterte die Stimme und schwebte auf durchsichtigen Strömen. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich etwas gehört hatte.

„Ihn? Wen erreichen?“

Die Stimme kehrte zurück. „Du bist die Einzige, die es schaffen kann!“ Sie klang so verzweifelt. „Wach auf! Komm zu dir! Oder es wird keine Hoffnung geben. Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Und du auch nicht! Wach auf!“

Sie drehte sich in der weißen Strömung ihres Verstandes um, doch die Präsenz verschwand. „Warte“, rief sie. „Wie kann ich aufwachen? Wer bist du?“ Aber es kam keine Antwort.

Frustriert und etwas mehr als ein wenig besorgt, setzte sie sich hin und dachte nach. Wie konnte sie sich selbst dazu bringen, aufzuwachen. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor versucht, sich bewusst aufzuwecken. Wie schaffte man so was?

 _Der Schmerz_ , realisierte sie plötzlich. Der Schmerz verband sie mit der realen Welt. Sie musste ihn dazu bringen, sie jetzt dahin zu führen. 

Ihre Zähne zusammenpressend, konzentrierte sie sich voll und ganz auf ihre Schulter…

Einen sanften erstickten Schrei herauswürgend, öffnete sie ihre Augen. Captain Panaka kniete über ihr und war umgeben von einigen Männern, die sie auf der Mission begleitet hatten. Er sah sie jedoch nicht an. Stattdessen starrte er mit geweiteten Augen auf etwas auf der anderen Seite des Thronsaals. 

Während sie versuchte, die Qual, die durch ihren Arm und ihrer Brust schrie, zu ignorieren, zwang sie sich in eine halbsitzende Position und folgte seinem Blick. 

Erneut verließ ein Keuchen ihre Lippen, aber dieses Mal eins des Entsetzens.

Es war Anakin. Der süße kleine, hilfsbereite, neunjährige Anakin, der aussah, als er ob er die Frau töten wollte, die zusammengesackt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. 

_Du musst ihn aufhalten_ , hallte die Stimme durch ihre Erinnerungen. _Du bist die Einzige, die es kann!_

Sie atmete tief ein, öffnete ihren Mund und zwang all ihre Energie dazu, ein Wort zu sagen:

„Anakin!“

xXx

Vader spürte, wie Obi-Wan emotional vor der dunklen Seite zurückwich und hortete eine Flut der Wut. Wie immer der gewissenhafte Jedi. Wenn er sich nicht bekehren ließ, würde er nur ein Problem sein, dass Vader lösen musste. Nichts weiter. Wirklich schade, aber nichts, worüber der Sith nicht hinwegkommen konnte. 

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die bewusstlose Frau vor ihm. Neben ihm lagen die Vizekönige bewusstlos nebeneinander. Er würde sich um diese erbärmlichen Schwächlinge auch noch kümmern und zwar bald genug. Aber zuerst wollte er das Leben dieser Frau.

Gerade, als er sein Lichtschwert hob, um zuzuschlagen, spürte er, wie Maul starb. Also hatte es Obi-Wan mal wieder geschafft seine Gewinnchancen zu überwinden. Sogar ohne die dunkle Seite – besonders ohne die dunkle Seite – war es ein beeindruckendes Meisterstück. Es war unmöglich, Obi-Wan nun zu bekehren.

Er würde zu seinem tödlich verwundeten Meister gehen und der Mann würde in seinen Armen sterben, wie er es zuvor hatte. 

Dann tauchte ein ungebetenes Bild in seinem Verstand auf. Das Bild eines jungen Mannes, der in schwarz gekleidet war, und ihn darum anflehte, bei ihm zu bleiben.

_„Du kommst mit mir!“, beharrte er. „Ich werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen. Ich werde dich retten!“_

Dumm, stur und vollkommen verzweifelt, während er seinen Vater in einer ausgesprochenen Bitte anbettelte. _„Verlass mich nicht!“_

 _„Das hast du bereits“_ , sagte er. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ehrlich er das gemeint hatte. Luke hatte ihn gerettet. Oder?

Blinzelnd sah Vader unsicher zu der Frau. Er wollte sie immer noch tot sehen. Sollte sie nicht den Preis dafür bezahlen, dass sie Padmé verletzt – getötet hatte?

Dann tauchte eine Stimme hinter ihm auf … einer immer bekannte, süße und umso verzweifeltere Stimme.

„Anakin!“

Er holte Luft und wagte es nicht, zu hoffen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen … er hatte sie sterben _sehen_ … oder? Sich umdrehend, sah er mehrere Männer, die Padmé umgaben, als sie darum kämpfte, aufzustehen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und sie umklammerte ihre Schulter, weil sie offensichtlich unter ziemlich großen Schmerzen litt, aber sie war am Leben. 

„Padmé …?“, fragte er. Er spürte vage die Überraschung darüber, dass seine Stimme so hoch und jugendlich klang und nicht hart und mechanisch. 

„Anakin, es ist in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut.“

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie litt offensichtlich Schmerzen und er war hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang, Rache zu nehmen, und an ihre Seite zu eilen. Er war ebenfalls hin- und hergerissen, ob er Obi-Wan wegen seines Verlustes bemitleiden, oder ihn dafür töten sollte, dass er sich nicht hatte bekehren lassen. Verwirrt und ratlos sah er zu den Wachen, die ihn in eingeschüchterter Angst anstarrten – so, wie er es schon von den Leute erwartete – und Padmés flehendem Blick. Dann sah er von ihr zu der Frau, die vor seinen Füßen lag.

Dann sah er auf das grün glühende Lichstchwert.

 _In dich glauben, ich tue, weil ein guter Mensch, du bist._ Die Erinnerung an Yodas Worte hätten ihn nicht härter treffen können, wenn sie aus Metall gewesen wären.

Er schreckte von dem Lichtschwert zurück, als ob es eine Schlange wäre, und ließ es auf den Boden fallen, wo es klirrend aufkam und sich dabei abschaltete. Dann sah er sich erneut im Raum um und nahm die Szene mit neuen Augen auf.

Was hatte er getan?

Was hatte er _getan?!_

Er war gefallen. Erneut. Er hatte seinen eigenen persönlichen Gefühlen gestattet, sein Urteilsvermögen zu verschleiern, ohne überhaupt sicher zu stellen, dass sie richtig waren. Genau wie letztes Mal. 

Plötzlich musste er hier raus. Er musste hier weg. Weg von ihren vergebenden Blicken, die er nicht verdiente. Weg von den verurteilenden, angsterfüllten Blicken, die die Männer weiterhin in seine Richtung warfen. Weg von dem Anblick der drei bewusstlosen Gegner, die er mehr als gewillt kaltblütig ermordet hätte. 

Die Tür war immer noch blockiert, also tat er das Einzige, dass er im Moment tun konnte. Zu dem Entsetzen der Anderen im Raum, drehte er sich um und floh aus dem Fenster, indem er einige Meter nach unten auf einen Fenstersims sprang, bevor er den Vorsprüngen folgte, als wären sie zu diesem Zwecke gemacht. Er konnte nicht weit genug kommen, aber er konnte es versuchen. Er rannte, bis er sein Schuldgefühl stoppen konnte. 

Er rannte sehr lange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, dieses Kapitel hatte so viel kursiv, das Editing hat mich umgebracht. Not fun


	11. Frieden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicht überarbeitet

Der Rest des Tages verging für Obi-Wan in einer gehetzten Benommenheit. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Überblick über die Reihe von Ereignissen verloren hatte, nachdem er den Körper seines Meisters zur Königin gebracht hatte. Sie selbst schien ein wenig benommen und geschockt, schaffte es aber trotz alledem, die Organisation zu beginnen und jemanden zu kontaktieren, der ihre Leute aus den Camps holte und sie zurück in ihre Häuser brachte. Die Gungans halfen, wo sie konnten, und Obi-Wan hörte, wie die Königin mehr als einmal betonte, dass ihre Hilfe von unschätzbarem Wert gewesen war.  
  
Jedi-Ritter Traavis zeigte sich irgendwann, nachdem Obi-Wan den Thronsaal mit Qui-Gons Körper betreten hatte. Nach einer kurzen und vagen Erklärung, ging der Ritter, um nach dem Körper des Sith’ zu sehen und Vorkehrungen für den Transport des Dings nach Coruscant zu treffen. Obi-Wan konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert zu sein, da er sich nicht selbst darum kümmern musste. Er glaubte nicht, dass er den Sith noch einmal ansehen konnte.  
  
Niemand schien zu wissen, wo Anakin steckte. Wenn Obi-Wan etwas mehr bei normalem Verstand gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht die angsterfüllten Blicke und das merkwürdige Geflüster bemerkt, aber er war schon längst in einen autopilot-haften Zustand verfallen, der ihn einfach dazu brachte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten und nur die Befehle zu befolgen, die er hören konnte.  
  
Es brauchte nicht lang, um die Kommunikationsblockade abzuschalten. Als Obi-Wan den Thronsaal mit dem interplanetaren Com betrat, wünschte er sich, sie hätten länger gebraucht. Er wollte sich dem jetzt noch nicht stellen. Der Schmerz des Verlustes war hinter einer tauben Mauer zurückgetreten, die er jetzt nicht abreißen wollte.  
  
Aber er war ein Jedi und er würde sich nicht vor seiner Verantwortung drücken. Er versuchte, eine zuversichtliche Miene aufzusetzen, als er den Raum erneut betrat, wie er es bereits mehrere Male an diesem Tag getan hatte. Traavis und die Königin sprachen gerade mit Meister Yoda, als er hereinkam.  
  
„Ah, hier ist er“, sagte Traavis mit aufmunternder Stimme, als er sich an seinen Kameraden wandte.  
  
Obi-Wan zwang seine Füße dazu, sich zu dem blauen, elektrostatischen Abbild des kleinen Jedi-Meister zu bewegen, und verbeugte sich – dankbar für die eingefleischte Gewohnheit, auf die er zurückgreifen konnte.  
  
„Meister Yoda“, hörte er sich selbst sagen und hoffte, seine Stimme klang nicht so leer, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
„Deinen Verlust bedauern, wir tun“, sagte Yoda sanft. „Ein guter Jedi, Meister Qui-Gon gewesen ist.“  
  
Jedes Wort stach durch die Mauer und hinterließ kleine Stiche des Schmerzes in Obi-Wans Seele. Er weigerte sich, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als sein gewöhnliches Gesicht zu bewahren. „Ich danke Euch, Meister.“  
  
„Berichten, du uns wirst“, bestand das Hologramm.  
  
„Natürlich, Meister“, sagte Obi-Wan und begann mit seiner Erzählung. Er sprach mit einer monotonen Stimme und hörte kaum seine eigenen Worte, um sich selbst von dem Schmerz zu distanzieren. Den besorgten Blicken nach zu urteilen, die ihm Traavis, die Königin und Meister Yoda zuwarfen, gelang es ihm nicht.  
  
Als er fertig war, verbeugte er sich tief. „Das war alles, Meister.“  
  
„Ritter Traavis“, wandte sich Yoda an den anderen Jedi. „Bestätigen, Ihr tut, Padawan Kenobis Erzählung?“  
  
Der brünette Mann nickte. „All meine Beweise stützen Padawan Kenobis Sicht der Ereignisse.“  
  
Yoda nickte. „Also gut. Ankommen morgen Abend, wir werden. Den Körper des Sith’ inspizieren, wir werden.“  
  
Eine Spur der Verwirrung glitt durch die Benommenheit. „Meister, Ihr kommt her?“  
  
„Angeboten, Meister Qui-Gon zu würdigen, die Königin hat.“ Er blickte kurz zu der Königin, die nickte und traurig lächelte. „Die Zeremonie auf Naboo abhalten, wir werden.“ Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war es Brauch, im Tempel eingeäschert zu werden. Andererseits würde es Qui-Gon wahrscheinlich lieben, wenn die Zeremonie auf einem Planeten, der so voller Leben war, abgehalten werden würde.  
  
Nach einem Moment, nickte er. „Also gut.“  
  
„Der junge Skywalker, wo er ist?“  
  
Obi-Wan blinzelte, während sein Verstand versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten. „Es war uns nicht möglich, ihn zu lokalisieren, Meister.“  
  
„Es ist möglich, dass er den Palast verlassen hat“, begann Traavis, doch Obi-Wan unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Nein … er ist hier.“  
  
Jedermann drehte sich um und sah zu Obi-Wan. „Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Traavis.  
  
Obi-Wan dachte einen Moment lang nach, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich, ihn mit einer Antwort zu beliefern. Schließlich machte er den Mund auf und unterdrückte ein müdes Seufzen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Ihn finden, du solltest“, sagte Yoda.  
  
„Wir haben die Königin darum gebeten, seine Präsenz für sich zu behalten“, sagte Traavis sanft und schielte kurz zu dem Mädchen.  
  
„Mir gefällt das trotzdem nicht“, sagte die Königin. „Er hat mein Leben gerettet.“  
  
„Nötig, es ist“, bemerkte Yoda. „Dankbar, wir sind.“  
  
Sie nickte, doch Obi-Wan konnte immer noch spüren, wie verärgert sie darüber war.  
  
„Mit ihm sprechen, du musst“, bestand Yoda, als er sich wieder Obi-Wan zuwandte. „Schmerzen, er leidet. So viele Schmerzen.“  
  
Zwei Funken der Gefühle erreichten Obi-Wan. Der erste schien aufgebracht von Yodas Aussage zu sein. Anakin litt ja möglicherweise, aber Obi-Wan genauso. Konnte er nicht ein wenig heilen, bevor er losging, um sicherzustellen, dass es jemand anderem gut ging?  
  
 _Aber das ist nicht der Weg der Jedi_ , sagte er sich selbst. Außerdem wäre Qui-Gon der Erste, der anbieten würde, zu gehen. Wenn es Obi-Wan nicht tat, würde er die Erinnerung an seinen Meister entehren.  
  
Das zweite Gefühl erkannte er vage als Besorgnis. Was hatte Anakins Schmerzen verursacht? Waren sie physisch oder emotional? Ob er es mochte oder nicht, er und dieser Junge teilten sich ein Band und er musste wissen, ob es Anakin gut ging, selbst wenn es nur seinem eigenen Seelenfrieden diente.  
  
„Ja, Meister“, verbeugte sich Obi-Wan.  
  
„Gehe nun“, entließ ihn Yoda. „Finde ihn. Dann ruhe. Ja, ruhe.“  
  
Obi-Wan nickte und ging, sich darüber wundernd, wie er den Jungen finden sollte. Nach einer Weile schloss er seine Augen und horchte in sich hinein.  
  
Ja, dort. Er konnte Anakin immer noch spüren, wenn auch nur notdürftig.  
  
Mit einem stillen Nicken drehte er sich um und begann, entschlossen zu dem Nordflügel des Palastes zu gehen.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Anakin saß einfach nur außerhalb der Hangarbucht auf einem zutage tretenden Stein und sah auf den erhaltenen Wald, der Theed umgab. In der Ferne konnte er das Jubeln und Feiern der Naboo hören, als sie zu ihren Häusern zurückkehrten. Ihre Stimmen schwebten in der Luft, die voll von Glück, Freude, Dankbarkeit und einem Überfluss an anderen positiven Gefühlen war.  
  
Keines dieser Gefühle konnte ihn berühren.  
  
Er hatte aufgehört zu rennen, bevor die Sonne untergegangen war, und war schließlich irgendwie hier gelandet. Erschöpfung, sowohl körperlich, als auch seelisch, hatte ihn dazu getrieben, sich hinzusetzen. Er hatte sich seitdem nicht bewegt. Das war vor drei Naboo-Zeitblöcken gewesen. Der Sonnenuntergang war wunderschön gewesen. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern.  
  
Ums Verrecken konnte er nicht herausfinden, wie jemand mit solch angeborener Kraft so ein Misserfolg sein konnte. Er hatte darin versagt, ein Jedi zu sein; darin versagt, ein Sith zu sein; darin versagt, ein guter Ehemann zu sein; versagt bei der Vaterschaft und hatte nun, sogar mit seinem Wissen über die Zukunft, versagt, seine Überzeugungen zu halten, und darin versagt, irgendjemanden zu beschützen oder etwas bedeutend zu verändern. Qui-Gon war trotz allem gestorben. Padme war verletzt worden. Sidious war immer noch ein Senator und möglicherweise auf einem guten Weg zum Kanzleramt.  
  
Anakin verstand es nicht. Er hatte die Kraft, die Fähigkeiten, die Disziplin … warum bekam er nichts hin?  
  
Glücklicherweise konnte er nicht einmal die Kraft dazu aufbringen, sich frustriert zu fühlen. Nicht, dass es die Decke der Benommenheit durchbrochen hätte, die sich über sein kleines, schwarzes Herz gelegt hatte.  
  
Er sollte weggehen, bevor er wirklich alles in den Sand setzte. Alles, was er tun musste, war sich ein Schiff zu krallen und schnell davonzufliegen. Er würde einen Weg finden, um es zu schaffen. Er würde einen Weg finden, die Dinge da draußen zum Besseren zu wenden. Er konnte es … oder?  
  
Er spottete über seine eigene Verunsicherung. Seit wann hatte er, der Auserwählte, ein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein? Es schien so, als hätte er auch darin versagt, der Auserwählte zu sein.  
  
„Anakin?“ Eine sanfte Stimme brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu, seinen Kopf leicht zu drehen. Wie hatte er so abgelenkt sein können, um nicht zu spüren, dass sich jemand näherte? Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielte. Nicht, dass es wichtig war.  
  
Es war Obi-Wan.  
  
Aber warum sollte er hier sein? Er hatte keinen Grund, nach Anakin zu sehen. In der ehemaligen Zeitlinie war Obi-Wan einen Tag lang verschwunden, während er sich mit dem, was seinem Meister zugestoßen war, arrangiert hatte. Anakin erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er als veränderter Mann zurückgekommen war. Was hatte nun diese Veränderung verursacht?  
  
Der Rat. Das musste es sein. Wahrscheinlich irgendwas von _Geh, finde das Kind und stelle sicher, dass es niemand anderem wehtut!_ oder so was in der Art.  
  
„Der Rat hat Euch geschickt“, murmelte er und interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass seine Stimme gefühllos und tot klang. Obi-Wans Augen verengten sich aus Besorgnis und Überraschung. Er antwortete nicht. Anakin brauchte keine Antwort.  
  
„Anakin, du musst zurückkommen. Alle sorgen sich um dich.“  
  
Dieses Mal schwieg Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan balancierte gekonnt auf den Holzschnitzereien, die den Tempel verzierten, als er lässig auf die Klippe kletterte, an dessen Kante Anakin saß. Es war eine nette Geste. Anakin wusste, dass Obi-Wan Höhen egal waren. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht wirklich dazu bringen, sich dafür zu interessieren. Gerade jetzt war alles, was Anakin wollte, alleine zu sein. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und das war’s. Die Jedi mussten sich niemals wieder Sorgen um ihn machen. Es würde so viel einfacher für alle Beteiligten sein.  
  
„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, hörte er sich selbst sagen. „Geht.“  
  
Er hasste den Ton seiner Stimme. Er wollte es wie einen Befehl klingen lassen, doch es hörte sich mehr wie eine Bitte an.  
  
Obi-Wan wog seine Optionen ab und fragte sich offensichtlich, wie er darum herumkam, ohne ihm auf den Schlips zu treten. Immer der Unterhändler, selbst wenn seine Miene nun so viel einfacher zu lesen war, als sie es in Zukunft sein würde.  
  
„Darf ich bleiben, wenn ich nicht spreche?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
Anakin hatte im Moment nicht die Energie oder Motivation für eine Konfrontation, also zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Na schön.“  
  
Obi-Wan nickte mit einem ziemlich erzwungenen Lächeln. Er sollte wirklich woanders sein und nach seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen sehen. Natürlich war das Obi-Wan. Der Jedi-Orden kam an erster, die Menschen an zweiter, Freunde an dritter und Obi-Wan an letzter Stelle.  
  
Der junge Jedi entspannte sich in einer meditativen Position und schloss seine Augen. Er wirkte neben Anakins unbeweglicher Körperhaltung so ruhig und gelassen. Wie kam es, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte, aber trotzdem unbewusst aus Gewohnheit mit aufrechten Rücken saß?  
  
Ein plötzlicher Stich des Schmerzes raste von Obi-Wan durch Anakin. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu erkennen, worüber der andere gerade nachdachte.  
  
„Ich habe ihn gewarnt“, sagte Anakin sanft und durchbrach die Stille.  
  
Obi-Wan öffnete seine Augen und sah mit einem verwirrten Nicken zu Anakin. „Dass, wenn wir getrennt werden … ja, er hat es mir gesagt.“  
  
„Warum habt Ihr ihn alleine gehen lassen?“ Es ergab keinen Sinn. Wenn Obi-Wan es gewusst hatte, hätte er es nicht geschehen lassen. Ganz gleich, welches Alter oder welche Unreife er besaß, Obi-Wan hätte es nicht geschehen lassen. Es wäre so viel einfacher, sich mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu befassen, wenn er nicht auch noch die kleineren Ablenkungen von Obi-Wan haben würde.  
  
Ein anderes Aufflackern des Schmerzes und dann ein Aufblitzen der Wut des älteren Mannes lösten sich schnell in der Macht auf. „Das habe ich nicht. Der Sith hat uns abgelenkt und mich dann ausgeknockt.“ Er hielt inne. Anakin hörte weiterhin schweigend zu. „Qui-Gon ist gestorben, um mich zu beschützen … und dich.“  
  
Warte, was? „Mich?“  
  
Obi-Wan zuckte leicht zusammen und Anakin spürte einen vagen Selbstvorwurf, der von dem Mann ausging. Nach einigen nachdenklichen Momenten antwortete der Jedi endlich. „Wir wurden … abgelenkt; wir sind zurückgerannt, um dir zu helfen, als der Sith uns überrascht hat.“  
  
Also war Anakin dieses Mal der Grund gewesen. Er war es, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihre Stellung aufzugeben.  
  
Noch ein weiterer Tod auf seinem bereits vollen Gewissen.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte er. Die Stille wurde wieder unbehaglich, als keiner von ihnen zu wissen schien, was sie als nächstes sagen sollten. Anakin schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nun würde ihn Obi-Wan noch mehr hassen, als je zuvor. Wer würde nicht den Mann hassen, der seine Vaterfigur getötet hatte? Na ja, wenn Anakin an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, würde er es zweifellos. Jedoch spürte er keine solchen Gefühle von dem Jedi. Versteckte er sie?  
  
„Ihr seid nicht wütend“, merkte er so leise an, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Obi-Wan ihn gehört hatte, bevor der Andere seinen Mund aufmachte.  
  
„Nein. Nicht mehr.“  
  
Anakin versuchte, es zu verstehen. Darum hatte er noch nie seinen Meister verstanden. Der Mann ergab nie Sinn.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Wut ist gefährlich für einen Jedi“, wiederholte Obi-Wan die alte Leier. Wenn Anakin die Motivation gefunden hätte, hätte er mit seinen Augen gerollt. Ja, das war Obi-Wan. Alter, nutzloser, nervender, unerfahrener Obi-Wan.  
  
Er musste die geringfügige Enttäuschung in Anakin spürt haben, da er leise seufzte und seinen Kopf gegen das kalte, raue Material lehnte, das die Außenseite des Palastes ummantelte. „Was würde es nützen, dich zu beschuldigen?“, fragte der Jedi „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Anakin wollte schnauben, doch Obi-Wan machte weiter, bevor er die Kraft und Motivation aufbringen konnte. „Du bereust deine Taten offensichtlich, und du hattest ursprünglich nicht vor, uns zu schaden.“ Anakin blinzelte und nahm seine Augen nicht von der grünen Landschaft. „Wenn überhaupt, hast du mir einige weitere Momente mit meinem Meister gegeben. Ich sehe keinen Grund, etwas anderes, als dankbar zu sein.“  
  
Anakin konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Dankbar?“, fragte er ungläubig.  
  
Der Jedi betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang aus seinem Augenwinkel, bevor er sich aufsetzte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte, Anakin, trag nicht das Gewicht seines Todes auf deinen Schultern. Ein Kind deines Alters sollte keine solche Bürde tragen.“  
  
Ein Kind seines Alters? Bürde? Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte er vielleicht laut gelacht. Er wollte antworten, doch Obi-Wan kam ihm zuvor, bevor er es konnte.  
  
„Außerdem hast du die Königin gerettet. Du hast sie beschützt, als wir es nicht konnten. Das ist nicht wenig.“ Obi-Wan richtete seinen Blick wieder zu dem riesigen, großen Erdteil, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. „Stell dir all die Leben vor, die du gerettet hast, weil du sie gerettet hast.“  
  
Anakin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Der Rat wird das nicht so sehen.“  
  
Obi-Wan dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Sie werden alles in Betracht ziehen“, antwortete er schließlich. „Sie werden erkennen, dass es natürlich ist, in dein eingefleischtes Training zurückzufallen.“ Es war an Anakin, überrascht zu blinzeln. Er hatte Obi-Wan noch nie von seinem Training der dunklen Seite erzählt. Obi-Wan musste Anakins leicht panische Überraschung gespürt haben. „Qui-Gon hat mir nichts erzählt.“  
  
„Ich konnte es einfach nicht verbergen“, murmelte Anakin. Noch ein weiteres Versagen auf seiner bereits viel zu langen Liste.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du es versucht hast“, sagte Obi-Wan und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es schien so, als bräuchte er noch eine Weile, um Taktgefühl zu erlernen. „Aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt.“  
  
Das würde Obi-Wan nicht sagen. Niemals. „Beeindruckt?“, fragte Anakin und war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Es schien, als würde er nie in der Lage sein, die Gedankenwege seines ehemaligen Meisters zu verstehen.  
  
„Anakin, du hast entweder darum gekämpft, gut und licht zu bleiben, trotz deines ehemaligen Trainings, was eine beinahe unmenschliche Menge an Willenskraft und Entschlossenheit erfordert, oder du bist von der dunklen Seite zurückgekehrt. Kein Mensch in der gesamten Geschichte der Galaxis hat das jemals vollbracht.“ Das traurige Lächeln schien leicht hoffnungsvoll zu werden. „So oder so, hast du Charakterstärke gezeigt, bei der ich mich schwer tue, sie zu verstehen.“  
  
Anakin blinzelte ihn an und war durch diese Worte weitaus geschockter, als jemals zuvor seit seiner Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit. Irgendwie hatte er es noch nie so gesehen.  
  
„Qui-Gon hat an dich geglaubt“, sagte Obi-Wan leise. „Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich das auch kann.“  
  
Dieses Mal schüttelte Anakin traurig seinen Kopf. „Euer Meister hat mir vertraut.“  
  
„Und er hat es nicht bereut.“  
  
„Ich kann Euch nicht alles sagen. Ich werde es vielleicht nie können.“  
  
Obi-Wan nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich weiß, ich kenne dich kaum, doch du kannst mit mir reden, wenn es hilft.“  
  
Diese zweite Einladung bedeutete ihm so viel mehr, als die letzte. Erstens, kam sie von Obi-Wan. Zweitens, Obi-Wan wusste, zu was Anakin fähig war, wenn er zu weit vordrang, und vertraute ihm dennoch.  
  
„Ich werde es nicht vergessen“, schaffte er zu sagen.  
  
Obi-Wan nickte lächelnd und sie fielen für den Rest des Abends in ein kameradschaftliches Schweigen.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Anakin stand neben Obi-Wan, als das Schiff des Senators vor dem Gefolge der Königin landete. Wenn er beim ersten Mal nervös gewesen war, auf Palpatine zu treffen, war er nun ein emotionales Wrack. Er hielt verzweifelt an seinen mentalen Schilden fest, klammerte sich an sie und betete, dass der Senator es nicht bemerken würde.  
  
Er hörte die letzten paar Bemerkungen der Königin oder Panaka nicht, und richtete seinen Blick fest auf das Schiff. Er war alles, was er tun konnte, um sich nicht hier an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben.  
  
Obi-Wan warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und platzierte seine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter. Es half nicht viel.  
  
Anakin folgte ihm ruhig, als Obi-Wan nach vorne ging und sich vor dem Senator verbeugte. Und er hatte gedacht, er könne sich nicht kranker fühlen. Er zwang sich dazu, sich steif zu verbeugen, als Palpatine zu ihnen ging. Oh, wie ihn das ärgerte.  
  
„Wir sind Euch für Eure Tapferkeit zu Dank verpflichtet, Obi-Wan Kenobi“, sagte er großzügig.  
  
Anakin schlug jedes einzelne Gefühl, das er hatte, nieder und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Verstand zu klären. Es wurde umso schwerer, als Palpatines Blick auf ihn fiel. Anakin konnte ihm nicht begegnen. „Und wer ist das?“  
  
Genau, sie hatten nichts über Anakin gesagt, als er bei der Königin gewesen war und versucht hatte, sich verschlossen zu halten.  
  
„Ein potenzieller Jüngling des Tempels“, antwortete Obi-Wan schlicht.  
  
„Ist er nicht etwas zu alt?“  
  
Anakin fiel es schwer, das Aufflackern der Verärgerung niedrig zu halten. Palpatine hatte immer direkt zu ihm gesprochen. Selten hatte er Anakin wirklich ignoriert. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Wie sehr er es immer noch wollte…  
  
„Diese Entscheidung obliegt dem Rat“, antwortete Obi-Wan.  
  
„Gewiss“, sagte Palpatine mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Anakin. Er sah weg und war nicht in der Lage, seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Und wie ist dein Name, junger Mann?“  
  
Er brauchte jede Spur an Willenskraft, die er hatte, um seinen Mund zu öffnen. „Anakin Skywalker … Sir.“  
  
„Ich wünsche dir noch viel Glück, junger Skywalker.“ Anakin fletschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte seine Wut weiter zu unterdrücken. Palpatine hatte ihn nur die ersten paar Jahre so genannt. Danach hatte er diese Phrase nur noch gehört, als der Sith mit Luke diskutiert hatte. „Wir werden deine Karriere mit großem Interesse verfolgen.“  
  
Damit ging er zu der Königin. Als er es tat, berührte er Anakin auf der Schulter. Er konnte nicht anders, als zusammenzuzucken. _Fass mich nicht an!_ , wollte er schreien. Aber er würde der Wut nicht nachgeben. Er würde diesem Mann nicht diese Befriedigung geben.  
  
So schnell verschwand all seine Wut und das kranke Gefühl kam zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm plötzlich der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggerissen. _Er weiß es…_ , dachte er und beobachtete, wie der Senator sich abwandte und weiter zur Königin ging.  
  
Ihm einen weiteren besorgten Blick zuwerfend, verbeugte sich Obi-Wan vor den Ratmitgliedern. Stumpf tat er anpassend dasselbe. Dann wandten sie sich um, um zu beobachten, wie sich die zwei Repräsentanten Naboos begrüßten.  
  
„Ich bewerbe mich für die nächste Wahl“, sagte Palpatine mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, dass ich gewinne, sodass wir beweisen können, dass Frieden und Wohlstand für die Republik zusammen wirklich erwirkt werden kann.“  
  
Padme lächelte und sogar trotz ihres Makeups, konnte Anakin die Ausstrahlung dahinter erkennen. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich zerrissen, wollte, dass diese abscheuliche Kreatur aufhörte, mit seinem wunderschönen Engel zu sprechen, doch als Amidala lächelte Padmé nicht oft. Es war ein seltenes Geschenk und er wollte es genießen.  
  
Selbst wenn es nicht an ihn gerichtet war, wollte er sie einfach nur lächeln sehen.  
  
„Komm, Anakin“, sagte Obi-Wan leise. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Padawan, der hinter seinem Meister hinterher trottete, doch er verscheuchte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Der Rat würde ihm nicht gestatten, zu bleiben. Selbst wenn sie es durch ein Wunder irgendwie taten, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder Obi-Wans Schüler sein wollte.  
  
Als sie alle in den Palast zurückkehrten, fing er Yodas Blick ein. Zuerst wandte er sich ab und versuchte, nicht allzu schuldig auszusehen. Dann schob er sich nervös zu dem Großmeister.  
  
„Hier, Sir“, sagte Anakin still und hielt das Lichtschwert hoch. Yoda hob eine Augenbraue, nahm es an und steckte es an seinen eigenen Gürtel. „Ich danke Euch dafür, dass ich es benutzen durfte. Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld.“  
  
„Hilfreich, du es fandest?“  
  
Anakin seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, zu aufgewühlt, um etwas anderes als ehrlich zu sein. „Nein, Mei- Sir. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich es kaum benutzten konnte.“  
  
„Hmm“, nickte Yoda und wirkte nachdenklich. Er hatte diese Wendung so oder so wahrscheinlich erwartet. Der alte Troll.  
  
„Padawan Kenobi“, rief der grüne Jedi. Vor ihnen drehte sich Obi-Wan bei dem Klang seines Namens um.  
  
„Ja, Meister?“  
  
„Mir dir sprechen, wir möchten.“ Er sah wieder zu der Königin und dem Senator. „Einen leeren Raum, Ihr habt?“  
  
Die Königin blinzelte, überrascht von der Frage. „Natürlich“, sagte sie und erlang ihre Sinne zurück. „Rabé.“ Eine der Zofen kam zu ihnen. „Nimm ein paar Wachen und zeige unseren Gästen den Versammlungssaal.“  
  
„Ja, Eure Majestät“, sagte Rabé, verbeugte sich und knickste. Dann wiederholte sie dieselbe Geste bei den Jedi. „Wenn Ihr mir folgen würdet.“  
  
Zwei Wachen begleiteten sie alle in einen Versammlungssaal. „Ich werde hier warten, um euch Eure Zimmer zu zeigen“, sagte Rabé, verbeugte sich vor ihnen und öffnete die Tür. Drinnen begann sich ein riesiges Zimmer zu erhellen, als sie eintraten.  
  
„Hier warten, ihr werdet“, sagte Yoda sowohl zu Anakin, als auch zu Obi-Wan, bevor er hineinging und die Tür schloss.  
  
Rabé und die Wachen standen auf beiden Seiten der Tür, während Anakin und Obi-Wan nervös vor der Tür standen.  
  
„Worüber sie wohl reden wollen?“, fragte Anakin  
  
„Wahrscheinlich über den Sith.“  
  
Anakin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „So schnell? Warum nicht warten, bis sie ihre Quartiere zugeteilt bekommen haben?“  
  
Obi-Wan schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. „Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die mir im Moment einfallen möchte.“  
  
Mit einem Seufzen nickte Anakin aus Verständnis.  
  
Sie warteten mehrere Minuten, bevor der gesamte Rat hinaus trabte. „Wenn wir nun unsere Quartiere gezeigt bekommen würden“, sagte Ki-Adi-Mundi mit einem Lächeln zu Rabé.  
  
Sie wirkte ein wenig erstaunt, doch nickte. „Ja, Sir“, sagte sie mit nur dem leichtesten Schwanken in ihrer Stimme. „Hier entlang.“  
  
Bevor sie ihr folgten, wandte sich Plo Koon ihnen zu und lächelte sie an. „Meister Yoda wird euch aufklären. Ihr könnt eintreten.“  
  
Blicke wechselnd, warteten Obi-Wan und Anakin darauf, dass die Ratmitglieder gingen, bevor sie in den riesigen Raum eintraten. Mit der untergehenden Sonne im Hintergrund schien es im Vergleich zu den normalen Ratskammern und dem Thronsaal dunkel.  
  
Yoda stand in der Mitte und lehnte sich an seinen Gimmerstock, während er sie beim Eintreten beobachtete. Obi-Wan kniete sich einige Meter von dem Älteren entfernt auf ein Knie. Anakin tat dasselbe.  
  
„Gute Nachrichten, ich habe“, sagte er mit einer hellen Stimme. Zuerst wandte er sich an Obi-Wan. „Dich in den Rang eines Ritters erheben, der Rat tut.“  
  
Obi-Wan blinzelte. Anakin wusste, das war nicht wirklich unerwartet, aber dieses Mal war es ungewöhnlich.  
  
„Ich danke Euch, Meister“, sagte der junge Mann und neigte seinen Kopf aus Dankbarkeit und Respekt.  
  
„Und was dich angeht, junger Skywalker…“ Anakin versuchte bei dem Namen nicht zusammenzuzucken. Falls es Yoda bemerkt hatte, sagte er nichts. „Dich als einen Jüngling akzeptieren, der Rat tut.“  
  
Genau dann hörte sein Gehirn auf, zu arbeiten, als es all seine Energie darauf konzentrierte, das zu verarbeiten. Sie _akzeptierten_ ihn? Nach allem, was er getan hatte?“  
  
„A-aber ich …“ Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten wusste Anakin weder ein, noch aus. „Ihr wisst es doch bestimmt“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
Yoda nickte grimmig. „Einmal den Pfad der dunklen Seite, du beschreitest, für immer dein Schicksal, er besiegeln wird. Dennoch dagegen ankämpfen, du tust. Zurückgekommen, du bist. Dies wissen, wir tun. Beeindruckt, wir sind.“ Er lächelte Anakin an und kicherte in dieser merkwürdigen surrenden Art, wie er es immer tat. „Dich bewiesen, du hast.“  
  
Anakin blinzelte und war nicht in der Lage, zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte.  
  
„Kommt. Zu unseren Quartieren, wir gehen sollten. Müde, ich bin. Mich ausruhen, ich muss“, sagte Yoda, als er an ihnen vorbei und in Richtung Türen ging. Obi-Wan stand auf, um ihn zu folgen und musste Anakins Arm anstupsen, bevor der Junge zu realisieren schien, dass er ebenso gehen musste.  
  
Er ging als letztes raus und war immer noch benommen, als die Wachen die Türen hinter ihm schlossen.  
  
Der Jedi-Rat. Der versteifte, strenge, unflexible, selbstgefällige und sich niemals ändernde Jedi-Rat hatte ihn angenommen … ohne, dass Obi-Wan oder Qui-Gon sich wirklich eingemischt hatten.  
  
Genau dann gab sein Verstand es auf, diese Information verarbeiten zu wollen und er ging in den Autopiloten über, als die drei Jedi durch den Palast schritten.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Sie hielten Qui-Gons Beerdigung in dieser Nacht ab.  
  
Obi-Wan spürte immer noch die Wunde in seinem Herzen, die sein ehemaliger Meister hinterlassen hatte, doch er empfand das Ritual als tröstend. Die Königin, Senator Palpatine, Boss Nass, die meisten der Rebellenanführer und viele andere Menschen, denen sie begegnet waren, standen leise dort, als Qui-Gons Körper verbrannte.  
  
Er hörte einige geflüsterte Konversationen im Hintergrund, aber konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich dafür zu interessieren. Sein Meister fand seine letzte Ruhe auf einem Planeten, der voll mit der lebendigen Macht war. Er würde sich diese Nacht erlauben, nur Frieden zu empfinden. Sich an den guten Mann zu erinnern, der sein Meister gewesen war.  
  
Neben ihm, sah Anakin traurig zu.  
  
„Ich habe Euch nie gratuliert“, sagte er still.  
  
Obi-Wan drehte sich zu ihm und sah den Blonden an. „Weswegen?“  
  
„Eurem Ritterschlag.“  
  
Der Jedi nickte verstehend. „Danke.“ Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und beobachteten die Flammen, die vor ihren Augen tanzten. „Ich habe dir nie dazu gratuliert, dass du ein Jüngling geworden bist.“  
  
Er spürte das leichteste Pingen von Ungläubigkeit, das von dem Jungen ausging. Anscheinend hatte er sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Nicht, dass es ihm Obi-Wan verübeln konnte. Der Tempel und eine normale Kindheit würden dem ehemaligen Sklaven gut tun. Na ja, eine halb-normale Kindheit.  
  
Anakin sprach wieder nicht für mehrere Minuten. Als er es tat, war seine Stimme sanft geworden. „Er war stolz auf Euch, wisst Ihr.“  
  
Obi-Wan konnte sich eines kleinen, traurigen Lächelns nicht erwehren. „Ja. Ich weiß.“  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Palpatine sah auf die Menge vor ihm herab und grinste wie ein verrückter Schuljunge in das Sonnenlicht. So eine unübersehbare Darstellung, als die Naboo ihre neu gefundenen Gungan-Kameraden bejubelten. Es machte ihn krank. Wie lange konnte so eine Verbindung bestehen? Er gab ihr ein Jahrzehnt. Höchstens zwei. Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielte. In einem Jahrzehnt, wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde er Kanzler und in vorderster Position sein, um die Galaxis endlich von dieser nutzlosen Republik zu befreien.  
  
Trotzdem hatten es die Jedi schon wieder geschafft, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Er stand an der Seite der Königin, die neben den zwei Jedi stand, die angeblich ihren Planeten gerettet hatten. Jedi Kenobi, ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wie er ihm Buche stand; stark in der Macht, aber so restlos einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, dass er kaum von Nutzen war. Jedi Traavis stand neben ihm. Ebenfalls ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Jung und ungeduldig, aber viel zu moralistisch.  
  
Nur einen Moment lang wanderte sein Blick zurück auf den Jungen, der nun in Jedi-Roben gekleidet war und neben den Mitgliedern des Ordens stand. Palpatine hatte ihn zuvor bemerkt, aber nun konnte er nicht anders, als fasziniert zu sein. Wer war dieser Junge wirklich? Warum hatten diese Narren des Rates entschieden, ihn in den Tempel zu lassen? Bestand eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und der mächtigen Präsenz, die er gerade spürte?  
  
Und da war an anderes Mysterium: eine dunkle Präsenz. Es war nicht irgendeine dunkle Präsenz, sondern die eines ganz ausgebildeten Sith‘. Der Junge hatte Schilde, so viel war sicher. Er wusste ebenso mehr über Palpatine, als er durchblicken ließ. Also warum hatte er den Jedi nichts erzählt?  
  
Skywalker weigerte sich meistens, seinem Blick zu begegnen und tat es auch weiterhin. Wie viel wusste der Junge wirklich?  
  
Solche Fragen, solche Rätsel. Palpatine hatte das Gefühl, dass er es genießen würde, sie zu lösen. Und er würde sie enträtseln; ob der Junge es wollte oder nicht. Trotzdem würde er Zeit und Geduld brauchen. Glücklicherweise hatte Palpatine genug von beidem.  
  
„Frieden!“, rief Boss Nass mit einer dröhnenden Stimme und hielt die Kugel des Friedens hoch. Großer Beifall entsprang der versammelten Menge.  
  
Palpatine kehrte zu seinem vorliegenden Gedanken zurück und lächelte wieder der Parade zu, während die junge idealistische Königin neben ihm strahlte. Er musste zugeben, sie hatte ihn beeindruckt. Nicht nur hatte sie es geschafft, seine Manipulationen zu durchschauen, sondern sie hatte ihre Leute auf wunderbare Weise mit einer handvoll Unterstützer befreit und es geschafft, den Anschlag eines der gefährlichsten Attentäter der Galaxis zu überleben.  
  
Er wusste nicht mal, wie sie so etwas geschafft hatte.  
  
Nun ja, die Attentäterin hatte überlebt. Er plante, sie irgendwann selbst zu befragen.  
  
Fürs Erste würde er über die Präsenz der Königin hinwegsehen. Er würde zu viele Ressourcen benötigen, um sie auszuschalten, nun da die Bedrohung durch sie vorüber war. Ressourcen, die er in die Suche nach einem anderen Schüler investieren musste.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte er bereits jemanden im Sinn. Jemand, der in nur einigen kurzen Monaten ihm gehören konnte.  
  
Er grinste.


	12. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicht überarbeitet

Anakin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letztes Mal derart nervös aufgrund so einer Belanglosigkeit gewesen war. Heute würde sein Unterricht im Tempel beginnen.  
  
Oh, und er erinnerte sich noch gut genug an den Unterricht, aber das war damals gewesen, als er den Rat noch nicht darum gebeten hatte, niemandem von seiner angeblichen Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Damals, als er nur wegen Obi-Wan angenommen worden war. Als er ein Außenseiter gewesen war, ob nun aus Ehrfurcht oder Eifersucht. Dieses Mal konnte er sich einige annehmbare Verbündete machen.  
  
Gesichter von ehemaligen Jünglingen und Padawanen blitzten in seinem Geist auf.  
  
Andererseits, vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
Was ihm jedoch Sorgen machte, war der Fakt, dass er dieses Mal keinen Obi-Wan hatte, der ihm den Rücken stärken würde. Damals hatte er immer mit Obi-Wan oder Palpatine gesprochen, wenn der Unterricht unerträglich geworden war. Er konnte im Moment keines von beiden machen. Nicht mal wirklich mit ihnen sprechen. Er würde nicht einmal zu Palpatine gehen, wenn das Universum unterging, und Obi-Wan würde nun fortgehen und mit seinen Tagen als Ritter beginnen.  
  
Ohne einen Schüler.  
  
An Obi-Wan als Ritter zu denken, ohne sich Anakin an seiner Seite vorzustellen, fühlte sich unglaublich merkwürdig an. Die meisten seiner Erinnerung an Obi-Wan waren von der Zeit, als er ein Ritter gewesen war. Nun hatte Anakin einen kleinen Jünglings-Raum für sich allein. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob Jünglinge normalerweise eigene Räume erhielten oder in Baracken oder so schlafen mussten. Er wusste, dass Kinder der Krippe keine eigenen Räume hatten.  
  
Sich selbst für seine Dummheit schellend, machte sich Anakin an die bevorstehende Aufgabe und ging sicher, dass er alles hatte, was er brauchte. Ein paar leere Datapads, Flimsi und Griffel, falls er Schaubilder zeichnen musste, und weitere Datapads, die mit Informationen über die neusten technischen Spielereien gefüllt waren, für den Fall, das ihm langweilig wurde – was zweifellos passieren würde. Er wollte noch ein letztes Mal durch seine Liste gehen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und er eine familiäre Präsenz spürte.  
  
„Meister Yoda“, sagte er und war etwas überrascht, als er sich umdrehte, um den kleinen Meister anzusehen. „Warum seid Ihr hier?“  
  
Yoda kicherte. „Gekommen, um dich zu begleiten, ich bin.“  
  
„Mich begleiten?“  
  
„Zu deinem Unterricht, mmm?“  
  
Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aber … Ihr seid ein Großmeister. Warum solltet Ihr mich begleiten?“  
  
Yoda trat ein und nutzte seinen kleinen Gehstock zur Balance. Anakin hatte sich deswegen oft gewundert. Es war es nicht so, als würde er ihn brauchen, mit der Macht an seiner Seite. Er vermutete, dass der kleine Troll es einfach mochte, Menschen damit zu verhauen.  
  
„Mich kennen, du tust. Dir bekannt, ich bin, oder nicht?“  
  
Anakin seufzte. „Ihr seid besorgt.“ Brauchte er jetzt überallhin eine Begleitung?  
  
Yoda schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Um dich besorgt, ich bin.“  
  
„Um mich?“, fragte Anakin und war sofort misstrauisch. Yoda war noch nie so einlandend zu ihm gewesen. Was hatte sich geändert?  
  
„Neu, das ist. Keinen Meister, du hast. Danach, dir zu helfen, ich mich gefühlt habe.“  
  
Ah, so war das also.  
  
„Ich werde morgen keinen Begleiter haben?“, fragte Anakin langsam.  
  
Yoda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wichtig, du bist, aber nicht so wichtig.“  
  
In seinem alten Leben hätte diese Bemerkung Anakin wütend gemacht und aufgebracht. Er war der Auserwählte! Wie konnte er nicht wichtig sein?  
  
Aber in diesem Moment, glaubte Anakin, dass es – zu seiner großen Überraschung – genau das war, was er hören wollte.  
  
Nickend, hievte er seinen Rucksack voller Datapads auf seine Schulter. „Danke, Meister Yoda.“  
  
Yoda kicherte einfach und wies ihm die Richtung durch die Tür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier war dann das letzte Kapitel.
> 
> Ich wollte mich für alle Reviews bedanken, die ihr mir hier für diese Geschichte hinterlassen habt. 
> 
> Und riesiger Dank gilt selbstverständlich meiner grandiosen Betaleserin Thalwa, ohne die das hier eindeutig zu lange gedauert hätte. Du hast mir wirklich geholfen ;*


End file.
